A Fallen Angel
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: A story of a woman who has only ever know violence but when true compassion comes from a man who has a violent history, she learns differently and falls for him. OC/Guy of Gisborne
1. Chapter 1

**A Fallen Angel**

Title: A Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the BBC, except watch it! :D I own nothing to do with Robin Hood in this story except my OC character.

Pairings: Guy/OC

Rating: M

Warnings: Violence, rape, lemons!

Summary: A young girl, sold into the sex trade, meets a man who finally shows her there are people who do care.

A/N: Anything in italics is a flashback, there are a few in the first few chapters but they will disappear in time.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_"I'll get you Master Robin!" A young girl with dark curly locks that hung down her back. "I'll get you!" She laughed as she chased a boy towards a river. The pair of them were covered in mud that speckled their clothes. It would be obvious to strangers that the boy was from a noble family and she was lower rank than he was. It was also obvious that the two children did not care. They were friends._

_"Can't catch me Lizzie!" He shouted over his shoulder as he ran into some bushes. He crouched down, hidden in the undergrowth._

_"I'll find you Master Robin!" She shouted as she reached the riverbank and began searching for her friend. This happened nearly everyday when they had time to play together. They would get into a mess and then they would go swimming to get clean before their fathers found out. "I know you're here Robin." She giggled as she pushed back branches of some bushes. "Come out, where ever you are."_

_The young Robin held back a giggle but couldn't hide it any longer. The giggle came out as a burst of laughter. He jumped out at her. "HA!" He shouted with glee._

_"Robin!" She shouted in fright and turned to face him. "Mean trick." Stepping back but losing her footing and fell into the fast flowing river. "ARGH!" She screamed as she fell through the air until her back hit the water and fell under._

_"LIZZIE!" Robin screamed as he moved along the bank trying to find her. "LIZZIE!"_

_Finally her head emerged above the surface of the water. "HELP!" Above the water her arms were waving furiously as she was swept down the river. "ROBIN!" Under the water she was kicking her legs with all her might but the weight of her dress was pulling her under the water, making her kick more and causing her to become tired._

_Robin was panicking, he didn't know what to do. "LIZZIE!" He saw a branch bent over the river, he sprinted at full speed towards it. He climbed onto it and thankfully it was secure. Locking his legs around it and swung himself upside down on the branch holding his arms down. "LIZZIE GRAB MY HANDS!" He shouted at her struggling form._

_She faintly heard his voice and tried to turn to face him. She saw him dangling from a branch and holding his arms out for her. "ROb...!" She was dragged under by a current for a moment. By the time she came to the surface she was close by her friend. She kicked her legs hard and reached for his hands._

_Her hands were wet and nearly slipped from his grasp. "Got you!" He grunted as he kept a firm hold of her hands. He was gripping so hard, that there may be bruises afterwards. "I got you." He pulled her up to the branch with all his strength. "Come on. Get on." _

_She helped him by grabbing the branch with one hand and pulling herself up and he pulled himself up. "Thank you." She gasped and spluttered as she settled herself on the branch. "Thank you."_

"_I'm so sorry." He bowed his head._

"_Stop it Robin!" She scolded him. "It wasn't your fault."_

"_Elizabeth Scarlett! Master Robin! Get down immediately!" Dan Scarlett shouted at the young children. The two walked to the carpenter with bowed heads but he wrapped a blanket around Elizabeth and then one around Robin. "My goodness. Lizzie! What have I told you about playing by the river after the rain? I told you to watch your brothers while I worked and your step mother went to market."_

"_Sorry father." She mumbled into the blanket._

"_Thank you Master Robin." The carpenter smiled at the young boy. "Let's get you to your father." He walked the youngsters back to the village of Locksley. The boy and girl laughed as they walked towards the manor unaware of the stern look from the older man._

"_Robin!" Shouted a voice from the manor. "Where have you been?" He then noticed Elizabeth's wet form and then looked at Dan. "What happened?"_

"_Lizzie fell in the river and I climbed a tree branch and saved her." Robin said at top speed to his father. "Sorry Father."_

"_Well done Robin." Pulling him to his side. "So sorry Dan."_

"_No problem my Lord. I must say I am glad your son was there." He wrapped a protective arm around Elizabeth. "Thank you again Master Robin."_

"_Yes. Thank you Robin. See you tomorrow?" Elizabeth smiled at her friend._

_The brown haired boy looked at his father for conformation, who nodded. "Yes. Rematch." He smirked._

"_You're on." She smiled as her father led her away._

* * *

Smiling sadly to herself as she sat in her room of her uncle's home. It was one of her favourite memories. Her and Master Robin were the greatest of friends even though he was unable to commit to his mistakes. Elizabeth remembered the fire that killed his father. He grew up and began ignoring her as he was too busy being Lord of the Manor.

Three months after the river accident, Elizabeth was sent away by her father to live with her maternal aunt. She was ecstatic to be going as she loved her aunt but was sad to leave her father, step mother and two brothers. She loved them all dearly even her step mother, Lucy, who was a mother to her. Arriving in London, where her aunt and uncle lived, she was greeted kindly and took in as a daughter they never had the pleasure of having. They never had children and Elizabeth was the only child of her aunt's sister, so she was a blessing to them.

But today she was in mourning, her aunt had died. A fall down the stairs in their home had killed her. The neighbours and others thought it was an accident but Elizabeth knew it was not. Her uncle had killed her aunt in a jealous rage. He usually had more than one mistress and to his wife, it was one too many.

Her finger traced the carvings on the table that she sat at as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Only 14 years old and she had lost too many things. Her mother had died giving birth to her and her twin brother. Her brother died not long after their mother. Elizabeth was the only child who survived and it hit her father hard as he loved her mother very much, so in order to remember her he named their only child after her.

"Elizabeth?" A voice entered her daydream. She jerked her head up and looked at the door, seeing her uncle standing in the doorway and watched her carefully. "Are you well child?"

Elizabeth nodded solemnly. "As well as I can be." She turned away from him as the tears fell harder.

"Elizabeth it has been two months since my dear wife's death. You need to leave this room." His voice filled with command and slight comfort but it did nothing for Elizabeth.

She rested her head on the table and turned her head so she could look out of the window and away from the man, she believes killed her aunt. No, she knew it. Her head swirled as she heard him leave and close the door behind him. A few seconds passed and her tears got more and more violent.

* * *

Every night Elizabeth cried on her bed for the death of her aunt and crying to go back home. She wanted her father. No, she needed her father. He was now the only part of her family left. She wrote to her father constantly to come home but had received no word. In her heart she was beginning to believe he did not want her any more because she killed her mother. That was what she believed. Her father told her all about her mother; how he fell in love with her at first sight. She was the local blacksmith's daughter and he was the carpenter's son. She was 13 and he was 14. All her life, he told her their story, up until she died.

_Dan Scarlett had been in front of his father's shop all morning. They had no customers but his father was dealing with loads of orders. Tapping his fingers on the counter in boredom. He heard the door open but he did not look up to see the customer. "The carpenter's busy, he has a big order, so all orders will have a delay."_

"_Oh." A young feminine voice spoke, making Dan's head shoot up. "I'll come back later, shall I?"_

_His heart jumped into his throat as he settled his gaze on the girl. She looked about his age maybe younger. "Umm..." He stuttered. "If... No it's fine." He said finally. "What is it you need?" He smiled lazily at her._

"_My father needs a new table for storage. He sent me to place the order as he is busy shoeing a horse."_

"_Oh. Oh I see." He gave her a shy smile and swallowed nervously. "I shall.... Um... Need to know the size of table and type of wood he will need." He took a quill and parchment._

"_Oh it's ok. My father wrote Mr Scarlett a letter." She held out the letter for him._

_Clumsily he stood up and took it out of her hand. "I'll see that he gets it." He gave a smile. "I'm Dan. Dan Scarlett." He gave a lopsided grin._

"_Elizabeth Davies." She gave him a small and embarrassed smile. "I best go. Mother and Father will be waiting." She gave him a smile as she left._

_Dan sat on his stool with a bewildered look on his face. "I think I'm in love." He said to himself._

_-------_

_They shared their first kiss when he was 17 and she was 16. The pair had become good friends from the day they had met and both had thought they had fallen for the other but was afraid of telling them the truth. The two spent all of their spare time together by the river, sitting on the edge of the bank. One minute they were talking and the next Dan brushed his lips against hers softly. Embarrassed, he pulled away from her and looked out at the river but felt a hand on his cheek. He turned to Elizabeth but before he could even whisper her name, her lips were softly pressing against his. For a few minutes, or what felt like a few blissful hours, they stayed in that position until she was the first to pull apart. With a small giggle, she jumped up and ran off back to the village, leaving Dan with a wide grin._

_He proposed a year later. She felt they were ready but her parents thought she was not. It took Dan a full two months to persuade her parents he was ready to be a husband. "She is the most wonderful woman in the world. I want to be a husband to her. Show her that she means the world to me by providing a home and showing her all the love in the world that I can give her. Please let me marry Elizabeth." After many times trying to persuade them, her parents let them marry._

_On the fourth year of their marriage, Dan's dear father had died from influenza and the young Scarlett was now the main carpenter. Elizabeth also had her own good news, she had found out that she was expecting their first child. Well children to be exact. After a trip to the local midwife, she told them that Elizabeth was expecting twins._

_Unfortunately 7 months later, Elizabeth gave birth to one healthy child and one sickly child; a girl and a boy. The son died minutes after birth but the girl was the strongest of the two and survived. Much to Dan's despair, his young wife of 22 contracted a violent fever and died 6 hours after giving birth. In memory of his first love, he named his pride and joy after her: his only surviving child: Elizabeth._

Her father had told her the fairytale story between her mother and father all the time when she was growing up. She, herself, believed that she would meet someone like her father and fall in love with him almost instantly. Elizabeth knew that it would never happen to her. Coming to London had made her very protected from the outside world by her uncle and aunt but her uncle mainly.

The pain of her aunt and mother entered her mind as she began pacing slowly around her small room. Her mind wandered to her younger brothers, yearning to see them again. Laugh at them as they told her jokes, told them off when they were being naughty. She missed them badly but she knew they were happy and safe. Feelings she was not feeling.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review. All nice reviews are appreciated, so is criticism but not flames! Grrr I hate them! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Boo hoo.**

**Warning: Unfortunately a rape scene here and physical abuse.**

**A/N: A big thanks to MrsJonasCullen as she is my big help for writing this story!!! :D Thanks Rachel!!! :D**

**Chapter 2**

It wasn't just the death of her aunt which changed Elizabeth's life but the day she turned 15 years old. She was happy for the first time in a long time. Her Uncle Joseph had spoiled her immensely. He had bought her a new dress, that she was only to wear on special occasions, and a new hairbrush, which to some people may seem a bit silly but growing up Lizzie did not have much and that included a proper hairbrush. So when her Uncle presented her with the brush, she was absolutely delighted.

It was a wonderful day but it was the night that changed this young girl's life forever. This night would have a profound effect on her, no matter what.

Having dressed into her nightgown, Elizabeth felt happy as her 15th birthday came to an end. Her uncle spoilt her as this was her first birthday since her beloved aunt's death. She got a new dress and a new hair brush. For someone who grew up with hardly anything, this was a lot.

A knock on her bedroom door alarmed her slightly. "One moment." She said politely as she turned to put on her silk dressing gown. When she turned 14, Elizabeth's aunt made her dress more like a young lady rather than a girl who had a poor upbringing. Plus at 14 she began to develop more noticeably into a woman. Her hips were more round and her breasts slowly developed.

By the time of her 15th birthday she was now well developed. "Come in." She tied her floor length dressing gown with a cord around her waist.

"Sorry to disturb you Lizzie." Her uncle stepped into her room. One time in his life he must have been a handsome man but now he had grown plump and his hair was greying.

"Not at all Uncle. Come in." She smiled softly at him as he stepped further into her room.

"I just came to see if you had a lovely day." He smiled as he walked away from the door. She felt uncomfortable when he shut the door. He never usually did that.

"I did Uncle. Thank you for the gifts." Turning to nod at the blood red dress which hung from a wardrobe door. When she turned back to look at him, he was closer than he was before. She could smell the strong smell of Gin on his breath. That was how close he was. "I must get to bed. I am rather tired."

"Of course." He nodded and stepped back. "Of course. Good night dear."

_Dear?_ She thought to herself. _He's never called me that._ She shuddered inwardly as he turned and opened the door. Turning away to finish getting ready for bed. Sighing as she heard the door shut. Undoing the cord of her dressing gown and letting it pool to the floor.

"You are just like her." A sneering voice was heard behind her.

She spun around to the sight of her uncle striding up to her. "GET OUT!" She shouted at him as he pushed her onto her bed roughly. "NO! SOMEONE!" She screamed loudly.

The back of his hand struck her cheek. "Quiet! You silly girl! Giving you the treatment you deserve, you spoilt little madam." His hands tried to undo her night gown but with her struggling he was finding it difficult. "Stupid material." He tore the front of the gown to her navel. "Ah...." Kissing the valley between her breasts. "Much better." He wrapped his lips around a nipple and suckled the rosy pink skin, biting occasionally making Elizabeth whimper. "Enjoying yourself?" He looked up at her but did not wait for an answer as he moved to the other breast and gave it the same treatment as the other one. His hand roughly grabbed the unused breast, massaging it for his own pleasure rather than her own.

"Uncle please." She gasped in fright as she cried under his large body. "Please don't do this."

His lips left her breasts and travelled to her collarbone using his tongue and teeth. He bit sharply into her shoulder, leaving a horrible red mark. "Shh." He whispered huskily in her ear as she cried out. "Now my prude of a wife has gone. I can now take her niece into my bed and force her to open her legs for me." His callous hands roughly ripped the rest of her gown off her front. Running his hands up and down her naked front, roughly grabbing skin.

"Uncle please." She sobbed. "I don't want to." Using her strength to push him off but of course it was no use but still she tried.

"You have no choice my dear." He spoke angrily against her shoulder as he used his hands to push her legs apart. His hands gripped under her knees and pushed them further apart. His weight was pinning her to the bed as he leant over her.

"Please." She felt the skin on skin contact of their pelvises. She had not noticed him taking off his breeches. "Uncle please don't...."

"Shhh." He forcefully kissed her lips, causing her to gag as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. "Just lie back as I enjoy myself." He placed one hand on the bed beside her head and the other had gone. "This will hurt. A lot." He chuckled as he thrust his member into her fully.

"NOOOO!" She screamed at the great deal of pain she felt. To her she felt as if she was being torn into two pieces. "Oh stop please! Stop it! Please stop it!" She screamed as he continued to pleasure himself with her body.

"Oh your body is amazing. So tight. So perfect for me." He grunted as he thrust harder into her. "Oh Lizzie. Not like your aunt. You are beautiful and perfect." Pushing harder into her as he spilled his seed into her body. "YES!" He shouted in her ear as he collapsed on top of her body.

"Uncle please. You're hurting me." Pushing against him with all her strength but he was too big for her small form to force him off her. "Uncle...." She sobbed.

"Well done Lizzie." He breathed heavily against her neck and finally clambered off her, rolling next to her and then getting off the bed. He pulled on his breeches and walked towards the door. "Good girl you are Lizzie. Very good girl." Opening the door and leaving.

For a moment she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She could not believe it, the one man who was supposed to be protecting her had betrayed her trust and hurt her. Slowly climbing off her bed and starting towards her wash bowl and to clean the blood from between her legs and also the strange white liquid, that was running down her legs but a lump built up in her throat, forcing its way up. She ran to her chamberpot and was sick into it. Her body shook with shivers of fear and the cold as she bent over the pot.

Black spots were appearing in front of her eyesight as she tried to pull herself up and clean herself but her pain and aches were too much to bear and she collapsed on the cold wooden floor.

* * *

Shock ran through her as she woke up on a soft surface. _Was it a dream?_ She thought to herself as she looked around the room as she sat up. Elizabeth frowned when she saw it was not her room. "Where? Where am I?" She whispered to herself.

"You are in my bed chambers." A quiet voice spoke from the corner. "This is where you will be from now on."

"No!" She tried to get off the bed but found her ankle was tied with a rope to the bed. "Uncle! This is wrong! This is criminal!"

"Not if no one knows." He whispered to her as he approached the bed and sat on the bottom of the bed. "No one except the servants and they've been paid more not to say anything." He smirked. "You will not leave this room ever. I have written to your father and saying that you wish to stay with me to comfort me in the loss of my late wife." He moved further up the bed to her. "I will not force you again for another few days, just to let you recover." His hand caressed her leg over the sheet that covered her body, which she tried to shift it away but the ties refrained her from doing so.

"Uncle, please! I want to go home!" She pleaded, tears falling down her cheeks thick and fast as she struggled against the binds. "Please! I won't tell my father what you did. Please! I want my Papa!"

"SHUT UP!" He screamed at her as he punched her square in the jaw once and then grabbed her face in his right hand roughly. "YOU WILL OBEY ME OR I SHALL HAVE YOU KILLED!" Screaming at her, his face inches from hers. "YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR BELOVED PAPA EVER AGAIN!"

Letting out a whimper from the pain and nodded. He roughly let go of her face, hit her once more across the cheek and climbed off the bed. He untied her bind around her ankle and left the room hurriedly so he could lock the door just in case she ran for the door.

Elizabeth did not move from her place on his bed. She lay on her side, cradling her face and sobbing hard. Exhaustion and pain overtook her and she felt the blackness creep over her.

* * *

In her sleep Elizabeth felt a cold and damp feeling on her forehead. Slowly she woke up, letting her eyes adjust to the bright light. Focusing her gaze on the person who seemed to be putting a cloth on her head.

"Miss Elizabeth?" The voice spoke. "Miss? Can you hear me? It's Lily."

"Lily?" Elizabeth whispered as she glanced at her maid. "Oh Lily!" She cried in relief. "I need to leave! Help me leave! Please Lily!"

"I'm sorry Miss." Lily bowed her head in apology. "The Master has raised our pay to not let you escape or say anything."

"Please no!" She cried as she sat up straight. "Come with me. We can run together. Please Lily. He raped me!"

"I know." She mumbled. "We all heard it. I am sorry Miss. All the servants wanted to stop him but we couldn't. We would lose our jobs and we wouldn't be able to get another one easily."

"What?!" Elizabeth shouted. "You are more concerned with your jobs than my life! I thought he was going to kill me!"

"I am sorry Miss. If we could, we could get you out of her but we can't. We all need the money to survive." Lily spoke with sincerity and had tears falling down her face.

"Oh Lily. Don't cry please." Elizabeth sat up straighter so she was closer to Lily. "Please don't. We won't run. I will endure it until it is the right time." She closed her eyes to stop herself from being sick at the thought of her uncle continuing to molest her. "I will be free but not yet." She lay back down. "Where is the sick man?" She sneered bravely

"Passed out in his office. I think you'll be safe for another night." The older woman stroked Elizabeth's cheek with her hand. "One day you will be safe from him, Miss Elizabeth. Just have to wait patiently."

Elizabeth nodded as she felt her eyes droop. "Promise he won't come tonight? I am too tired." Her eyes shut tight.

"Sleep Miss Elizabeth. Your dreams will protect you from reality." She whispered. "Let them take you to the furthest part of the country, far away from here." She bent down and kissed the young girl's forehead and left the room silently.

* * *

For weeks Elizabeth endured rape for nights. Instead of fighting she lay there and went numb and just let her uncle have his pleasure. It still hurt whenever he invaded her body but it did not hurt as much as it did first time but it still hurt. She just lay there as he pounded himself in and out of her, whispering sweet things in her ear, which she ignored and said nothing back.

He allowed her to return to her room to spend the daylight days in but she was not allowed to leave her room let alone the house. After the evening meal, she was forced to go to his room and spend the night there unless he told her otherwise or she was ill, which she faked most of the time.

Every time she was ill, fear ripped into his heart as he thought she might be with child and he would not be able to hide his assaults on her when they would have to call the midwife to help her when the child would come. He pondered on what he would do if she did fall with child; would he beat it out of her? Force her to drink something that would cause her to lose the child? That was not his only worry, his business was going from bad to worse gradually. He had sent some of his servants away but it did not help. Money was becoming tighter and tighter.

* * *

"The bruises seem to be getting better." Lily smiled at Elizabeth. "Miss Lizzie?"

Elizabeth was in a world of her own. She would do this whenever she was afraid or just needed a form of escapism. "Sorry Lily. Time away from here." She smiled at her maid and then looked at the healing bruises on her arms. "They do don't they?" She said softly. "It's because he hasn't bed me for a few days."

"I know Miss Lizzie but...." She sat next to me and glanced at the door before she turned back to me and lowered her voice. "The master has been having trouble with the business. He has had to let go a lot of the lower staff and is slowly letting go of more."

Elizabeth gasped. "Oh no. I do hope I do not lose you Lily. You are my only sanity in my hell here."

Lily chuckled. "I know Miss Elizabeth but I do not think any of us will survive here for much longer. Including you my dear."

"What? Me? Why? How?" Her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"You're now his greatest asset. He can use you for his own personal gain." She stood up and walked about Elizabeth's room, just tidying things away and straightening others.

"Sell me?" She questioned in a whisper. Lily only nodded. "Well if one hell must end another shall take its place." Standing up and walking over to her window and looking out at the outside world. She longed to walk out in the open air once again. "When will this ever end?" She spoke sadly but no tears came. The tears had stopped weeks ago, there was no need or use for them any more. Why cry when no one was there to help and comfort you? "Will he want me tonight?" Elizabeth asked her faithful maid tonight.

"I do not know yet Miss Elizabeth. I wish I knew." She smiled. "Do you need me for anything else Miss?" Elizabeth just shook her head silently as she looked at her and then back out the window. Lily nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her as she left the room.

"What am to do?" Elizabeth whispered to herself as she watched the world pass her by.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Please be kind and review. :D We will get to see Sir Guy soon but not for another 2 or 3 chapters. He will arrive I promise. Review please!!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: Smut.**

- - - – - - - – - - – - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3**

Elizabeth's heart dropped the next night when her uncle asked her to join him in the main hall. It frightened her deeply. She did not know what he was going to ask of her. "Lily..." She whispered. "Wasn't there visitors earlier today?" Lily only nodded. "Did they leave?"

Lily hesitated at the question. "No. They are still here." Taking out the red dress that Elizabeth was given as a birthday present. "He requests, no sorry, he demands you to wear this." Handing it to her. "He wants you there in a hour." Her voice was small and timid. "I am sorry Miss Elizabeth."

"Lily, could you pack a small bag for me? Just enough essentials for me." Elizabeth's voice was filled with fear. "I do believe I may not be staying the night here. I think I might not be coming back here again." Secretly she wiped away a stray tear as she continued to stare out of her window, where she was sat by. Fear rising in her more and more as she thought about the coming evening. "Do you think he'll sell me?"

"I do not know Miss. Do you need anything else Miss Elizabeth?" Lily stood by the door and watched her. "I will be back in half an hour to help you get ready." She nodded and turned and left the room silently.

Elizabeth stood up and began pacing the room furiously as tears fell fast down her cheeks. "I need to get out. I need to leave." Still pacing in her small room and wringing her hands. She wanted to scream out in frustration at the inability of not being able to escape. It was no use as there was nowhere to run. She would go to Locksley to her family but she had no money to speak of and her uncle would know immediately that she would run there. "No, it's useless." She whispered. "I can't leave. It's impossible." She ran a hand through her long dark hair as she turned to look in her small mirror. "Best make myself look decent." Sitting at her table as she washed her face and neck.

After a few minutes of arranging her hair into a nice pattern, she stood up and walked over to her dress and examined it carefully. For certain it was beautiful but its purpose now was to attract men. Elizabeth was slightly afraid but being passed from man to man was the means of survival now.

A soft knock on her door brought her back to the real world. "Yes?" She spoke softly as she continued to examine her dress.

"I'm here to help you dress." Lily walked further into the room after closing the door. The maid's voice was quiet with a hint of fear in it.

"It will be fine Lily." Turning around and walking to her maid. "Perhaps, if I'm lucky, my next master will treat me better than my own uncle." Clasping her hands over her maid's shaking hands. "I promise you that I will be fine and will fight my way home. I know I will go home one day." Biting her lip to stop herself from crying. "Now, we best not anger my uncle or I will feel it later." Shuddering slightly at the thought of being the receiving end of her uncle's rage once again.

"Of course Miss Elizabeth." Nodding slightly to the young girl. "Let's get you ready." Reaching for the blood red dress and taking it down. "Despite it being a gift from your uncle, it is a rather beautiful dress."

"I have to agree with you there." Elizabeth laughed as Lily began to help her dress. "It is beautiful." Smoothing it with her hands as Lily tied the back of it.

* * *

Elizabeth walked to her uncle's dining room with fear in her heart. Taking a deep breath as she walked inside and saw only men. She knew it was true. She was to be treated like a cow in market. These men were here to pay the highest price for her. Despite her fears, she had the effort to smile sweetly at them all as she walked to her uncle, who had gestured her to walk to him. Slowly she walked through the crowds of men, who were all staring at her intently. Looking at her with either interest or boredom or even lust. She kept her head high as she walked to her uncle's side but immediately lowered it when she had to turn and face them.

"My Lords and gentlemen, I give you my niece. Now you are here to bid for her company. It may be permanent or it may be temporary but that is up to how much you pay for her." He glanced at his niece, who still had her head bowed. "She is obedient in many ways." The men cheered at this causing Elizabeth to shudder slightly in disgust. "Now, let's begin the bidding." He rubbed his hands together as he looked around at the men standing in front of him.

Elizabeth blocked out all the shouts of bids and stared at a space on the floor. The words became a jumble. Nothing made sense. She didn't want it to.

"Sold! To Lord Robert of __ Shire." Her uncle announced. "Permanently." He sneered the last word. "Pack the rest of your things. You are leaving here in half an hour." He whispered menacingly in her ear.

Elizabeth nodded obediently as she left the room to her own room. "Lily!" She sobbed out her maid's name as she shut the door behind her.

"Oh Miss." She rushed to her as Elizabeth fell to her knees. "It will be fine. Perhaps you will be treated much better."

"I doubt it." She sobbed. "I do not think I will be treated any better." She closed her eyes to stop herself from crying.

* * *

It took Lily ten minutes to calm Elizabeth down and by the time she had finished packing her clothes it was time for Elizabeth to leave. She put a pale blue cloak over her red dress as she left her bedroom, her old bedroom, and went to meet her new owner, so to speak.

It felt like forever to reach the door of the house. "I am ready." She finally looked up at the man who had bought her.

She looked him over. He was handsome but he had the air of arrogance as he too surveyed her more closely.

"She will do." He spoke softly to her uncle as he put a hand on her elbow. "Thank you David." Nodding to Elizabeth's uncle as he led her out of the door.

* * *

It was a 10 minute coach ride to reach Lord Robert's home. It was not a big house but it was larger than her uncle's and much larger than her old home in Locksley. The two of them did not speak during the coach ride.

Again he held her by the elbow and guided her into the house. "Now." He announced as his servants took their cloaks and Elizabeth's things. "There are a few rules here. You are not to be noisy during the day. You are to stay in your room at all times unless I say otherwise."

"Yes Sir." She nodded and spoke quietly, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Good." He whispered and crooked a finger under her chin. "Now my dear. I know your uncle did not treat you well but I will treat you much better. I promise." He lightly kissed her lips, which surprised Elizabeth as her uncle always kissed her roughly but this kiss was different. This kiss was soft and gentle but was still dominating and controlling. This kiss she liked. "Let me show you to your room." He held his arm out to her, which she took silently. His home was dark and eerily silent as he led her through the house. "This will be your room." He opened a door on their right and led her inside. "I hope you are comfortable." Releasing her arm to let her walk freely around her new room.

"It is lovely." She said softly as she looked around the room. It was plain and simple. A double bed with white bedding. There was a dressing table and a mirror for her. One wardrobe, which was big enough for her very few dresses. "It is perfect." She turned and faced him smiling.

"I will let you get settled in." He bowed slightly and left the room, closing the door silently as he left.

As soon as he had gone, Elizabeth laughed softly as she threw herself onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She sighed lightly. "I am nearly free." She spoke to herself. It was true. That's how she felt. She felt like she was getting closer to her freedom. Lord Robert might be her way to getting home.

* * *

Elizabeth settled into her room easily. It had a touch of femininity about it, which made Elizabeth think a little that she was not the first young woman to have lived in this room but she shook the thought from her head. She sat at her table and examined herself in the mirror when a knock on the door was heard. "Yes?" Asking nervously and stood up obediently.

A manservant walked in. "Lord Robert wishes to see you."

"Oh yes." She nodded and followed him out of her new bedroom. Still wearing the red dress her uncle gave her for her birthday, the material rustled as she walked towards a room at the end of the corridor. Her hands clasped in front of her in nervousness.

The man opened the door and walked inside. "Miss Elizabeth Scarlett, as requested Sir."

Elizabeth walked inside timidly and stood in view.

"Come in by the fire." His voice gentle but dominating. Walking further into the room, she saw he was sitting on a chair by the fire with a goblet in his right hand. "Come, sit down." He gestured to the chair opposite him.

Nervously she approached the fire and sat in the chair. Immediately she turned her gaze to the fire, watching the fire lick at the wood in the middle of its furious battle to destroy the wood.

"Are you well this evening?" He asked her gently.

Looking up at him, Elizabeth saw that he was watching her carefully, taking in her appearance properly. "I am well thank you. May I ask, are you well my Lord?"

"I am thank you." He smiled at her and placed the goblet on the table next to him. "I am so sorry but I must ask you to stand up again."

Elizabeth did as she was told as she was afraid of being hit by the new man and punished severely.

"I need to see you properly." He said possessively as he stood up and stood in front of her. "But the difference between your uncle and I, is that I will show you pleasure he never wanted to show you." This statement caused her to shiver at the memories of torment and also the curiosity of what he was going to show her. He walked around her and stood behind her. "Let me see properly." she felt him tug at her ribbons on the back on her dress. As he did this Elizabeth realised she was actually in his bedroom.

Closing her eyes as she felt his fingers continue to undo her bodice and reveal her body to him slowly. Her dress slowly became more and more loose.

"Let it fall." He whispered in her ear as he pushed the dress off her shoulders. Elizabeth stood like a statue, moving her arms a little so her dress fell down her body to the floor. "Well... Your uncle was right. You are beautiful but he did not say how perfect you were."

"Thank you." She whispered nervously as she felt a finger skim down her spine, making her shiver at the sensitiveness of the touch.

"Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you. I promise." He lightly placed a kiss on her bare shoulder, making her shiver more. "It will be warmer in the bed. I want you to enjoy being in my company." He walked around her until he was standing in front of her and was smiling as he scooped her up into his arms.

Gasping in fright and surprise, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and watched his face as he carried her to the bed. Gently he lay her down on the bed, her head resting on the pillows. She wanted to cover herself with her hands as he watched her when he stood up straight. But she decided to survey him too. He was rather tall, handsome with light blue eyes and sandy blonde hair and a few lines in his face but he was still young.

"Elizabeth..." He whispered as he pulled off his shirt.

"Lizzie..." She said confidently. "I like to be called Lizzie." She gave a shy smile as she sat up in her space.

"Lizzie." He said her name, practising it on his lips. "Lizzie, I do not wish to harm you. Ever." He sat on the bed to her left. "I do not usually bid for the comfort of a woman but as soon as you walked into the room, I knew I had to help you." He raised his right hand and cupped her cheek. "I desired you and still do." He ran his hand off her cheek, down her arm and put his hand over hers. "Feel." He held her hand softly and moved it until it rested over his breeches.

She gasped as she felt the obviousness of his arousal. "How did I do that my Lord? I only met you today." She tried to pull her hand away and out of his grip but he pressed her hand harder and rubbed his cloth covered hardness against her hand.

"I do not know Lizzie but you make me feel this way." He let go of her hand and gave her the freedom to move her hand away but smiled she did not move her hand away at all.

In her strange bout of confidence, Elizabeth rubbed her hand harder against him until she gasped at the sound of him moaning. "I'm sorry... I should not have.." He stopped her by kissing her possessively, tangling his hand in her hair. She moaned at the passion and pleasantness of the kiss.

He pulled away, untangled his fingers from her hair and sat up straight. "Elizabeth..." He held out his hand for her to take. "I will help you dress again."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No..." She whispered. "I caused you to be aroused. Let me help you out of it." Sitting up straight and began undoing his breeches with nervous fingers.

"Let me." He whispered as he moved her fingers away and undid them himself. "How old are you Lizzie?"

"16, my Lord." She said softly as her eyes moved over his body and watched him push his breeches to the ground. She gasped in nervousness at the sight of his arousal. "My Lord... I do not know..."

"Shhh..." He lay her back onto the bed. "Let me..." Lord Robert slowly lay next to her, his hand ghosted over her torso. "Lizzie... I promise that you will enjoy this experiences and the many more to come." He bent his head and immediately suckled her breast, making Elizabeth jump in fright at the action and at the gentleness of it. His right hand rested on her stomach and the other played attention to the other breast.

"Oh...." She moaned loudly. "My Lord!" Moaning more at the pleasant actions. New feelings were arising in her. It started from her stomach and began to spread all over her body. She felt so sensitive to the touch.

His right hand made gentle circles on her stomach, slowly moving down towards her heated core. "Shhh..." He whispered into her breast. "Do not fight the feeling." His whole hand covered her entrance, causing her to flinch. "Sh... It is well. Do not be frightened." Looking up from her breast, then leaning up to give her a small kiss on her panting mouth.

"My Lord.... Please." She moaned as she ground into his hand. "I need..."

"I know..." He kissed her again as he moved his hand away to slowly push her legs apart and settled himself between her open legs. Her smothered her torso with light kisses and light bites. She moaned louder than she had before. "I told you that you would enjoy it." Her speech had turned to whispers as she enjoying being touched this way. Returning to her breasts, he wrapped his lips around her left taut nipple.

"Oh!" She moaned loudly as she felt herself become hot between her legs and then she felt the pressure of his hardness pressing against her. "My Lord!" She cried out as he pushed into her. Immediately Elizabeth braced herself for the pain but it did not come, like it used to.

Staring down at her, Lord Robert watched as she finally relaxed under him. "I am sorry." He kissed her lips softly. "You are not used to it like this." Pressing into her more and closed his eyes at the feeling of her warmth wrapped around him. "Oh Lizzie..." He breathed as he filled her up completely.

"My Lord!" She shouted out and gripped his forearms as his hands were resting on his headrest behind them.

"Say my name. My first name. Call me Robert." He gasped as he slowly and tenderly moved with in her.

"Oh Robert!" She moaned out loud, moving her hands from his arms and wrapping them around his neck, pushing her breasts up against his chest. Her legs remained bent at his hips. "Oh!" She cried out in bliss. There was a pressure building up between her legs and stomach as he picked up his pace.

"Yes Lizzie. Let go for me." He groaned as he wrapped one arm around her and thrust harder into her. "Let go." He groaned in her ear.

The pressure built up so much she had to cry out in pure pleasure. "ROBERT!" She shouted as she shuddered under him.

Her inner walls clenched tight around him, causing him to release immediately after her. "Elizabeth!" He moaned against her neck as he pushed deeper into her as he released deeper in her.

The pair held each other as they waited for their bodies to relax. A lingering of sweat glistened on their bodies. Elizabeth was still shaking as she held him tightly as he moved out of her and onto his side as he lay next to her. They both kept their arms wrapped around the other as both Elizabeth and her master fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading. It's taking a while to update as I have a few stories on the go but I'm glad I got this one up. So PLEASE review! :D Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or have anything to do with Robin Hood. I only own Elizabeth Scarlett.**

**- - - - - – **

**Chapter 4**

Elizabeth lay on his bed completely questioning to what had happened to her the night before. Sun streamed into the room, filling it up with its light. She lay on her side, watching the sleeping Lord Robert and pondering everything that had happened. She had not been raped but seduced. He had not only pleasured himself but her also.

He had told her that he would never hurt her and had kept that promise. She continued to watch him sleep. Raising her hand to stroke his sleeping features, Elizabeth saw something in him as he slept. She saw that he was slightly troubled. "I am trying to sleep." He whispered with a chuckle.

"Oh! I am sorry." She smiled as he opened his eyes and watched her. "Go back to sleep."

"I am awake now." He grinned as he pulled her closer. "Good morning." He kissed her lips softly in his usual possessive manner, causing her to moan at the gesture. "I can see you enjoyed last night." He grinned as he pulled away a little.

"Very much so." She blushed and averted her gaze away from him.

"Do not be embarrassed by it. It is perfectly natural." Holding her close, in order to roll on to his back and bring her on top of him.

Again Elizabeth blushed at the close contact between the two of them. "My Lord, do you not have duties to attend to?" She looked into his eyes.

"I do but not just yet." Rolling them over again until he was above her. "You are my first duty of the day." He kissed her shoulder.

They spent most of the morning enjoying each other's company until he knew he had to rise and go to his duties.

"I do not wish to go." He said softly as he changed into his clothes. "You should go back to your room." He looked at Elizabeth, who was lying on his bed completely naked, not caring to cover herself. The one night with him had made her slightly more confident with herself.

"Of course." Getting off the bed and reaching for her dress, that still lay on the floor from the night before.

"Come again tonight." He whispered in her ear, causing her to jump as she did not realise he was behind her. "Sorry." He whispered into her neck as he wrapped his arms around her naked body. "Why are you like you are Lizzie?" She went to answer but he stopped. "You are strange to me and yet I feel as if I do not want you out of my sight."

"But I must." She spoke in a timid voice. "Yes I will come tonight." Pulling out of his embrace to dress.

"Good." He smiled as he watched her dress herself. He frowned as he noticed a few faint scars on her back. "Lizzie...."

"My uncle." She said immediately, knowing what he was going to ask about. "It was a way of punishing me." Pulling the dress up to her shoulders, covering the scars.

Lord Robert walked back to her, spun her around for her to face him. "I will never harm you like he did!" Cupping her face in his hands. "I promise." He kissed her softly before leaving the room quickly.

* * *

Elizabeth spent all day in her room bored out of her mind. She paced the room a few times but it was not big enough. The view from the window was not very exciting but it was enough to look out of for some time.

The day dragged on, she had her food in her room and the maids said nothing to her as they came and went. It was worse here than at her Uncle's home. But she had had Lily with her ever since she moved to London. In this house she knew no one but Lord Robert and he made it quite clear that they would only see each other at night.

When she had come back to her room that morning, Elizabeth changed into a simple dress as the red dress made her stand out too much. Choosing a simple brown dress, Elizabeth returned to pacing and looking out of the window.

A light knock on her wooden door was heard as soon as the sun was setting in the sky brought her out of her usual daydreams from her window seat. "Yes?" She said timidly.

The door opened slowly and revealed Lord Robert as her visitor.

"My Lord." She stood up and curtseyed as he walked further into the room. "Is there something you needed?" Elizabeth asked inquisitively.

"Yes Lizzie. You are to come to my room now. I would have sent my manservant but he is busy so I sent myself." He grinned at her and held his arms open in presenting himself, making her smile slightly. "So do I have the pleasure of your company?" He grinned at her and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Of course." She smiled widely. They spent the night in her room, making love and talking about their past. He admitted that he wished to be a father and have an heir to take over from him.

"If you wish to, I would like you to be the mother of my child." He said softly, they were lying on her bed, she lay on his chest as he absent-mindedly played with her hair.

"Me?" She asked in surprise. "Why me? Robert, we are not married, the child would be illegitimate and not able to inherit."

"I know so I was thinking that I could pretend our child was a distant relative of mine and I would want it to be my ward." Running a single finger down her cheek. "I could then keep you here still as a nurse to the child." Elizabeth smiled at this slightly. "You can still be our child's mother no matter what. I would never separate you from your child." Kissing her a little on the lips.

"Could I have time to think over your proposition? It is still soon for me to adjust to this life so quickly." She said softly as she sat up on her bed.

"Of course." Lord Robert spoke softly as he too sat up to face her. "It is understandable." Moving his lips closer to hers. "Take your time." His breath tickled her lips as he spoke. "We have all the time in the world." Pressing their lips together.

* * *

Elizabeth spent 5 blissful years with Lord Robert. Their friendship grew along with their relationship in the bedroom. After a whole year of living with him, he insisted she completely sleep in his room and move her things into his room. He treated her as he would treat a wife but they both knew they could not marry.

At the beginning of her third year of her stay, Elizabeth fell ill. Lord Robert feared it was the dreaded influenza but after a visit from the physician they discovered she was finally with child. When Elizabeth told him he jumped with joy. He promised her that he would wait upon her himself. On the surface she was happy but underneath she was afraid that she would die in childbirth like her own mother.

Their joy was short lived. Elizabeth, by accident, fell down some steps where she landed on her side. Unfortunately the fall caused her to lose their anticipated child. They both comforted each other and vowed never to forget their almost child but it caused them to grow apart.

At night she would lie in their bed alone, crying for the empty feeling of being alone and without Robert next to her. She sobbed into her pillow until she was asleep. Each night she tried to stay awake to see if Lord Robert came to bed but she always fell asleep and would always wake up to find that she was the only one in the bed.

It was in her 6th year where things went wrong for her. She noticed her lover had changed dramatically. He stopped bedding her only on certain nights when he had been drinking which was not often. During the time he was bedding her, he was not gentle but neither was he rough. It was during the first days of the summer season where things went from bad to worse for them both.

"My Lord?" Elizabeth asked him softly one night. A night after he had bedded her rather rougher than usual. He was out of the bed and was washing his face as soon as he had spilled himself into her. "Is everything well?"

He was rinsing his face when she spoke and was now dabbing it with a cloth. "Why?" His tone angry as he spun around to face her. "Do I seem different to you?"

"No my Lord. You just seem troubled." Elizabeth spoke in a whisper as she climbed out of bed and began to dress. She pulled on a simple forest green dress with her back turned to him. She did not realise how much of an impact these words had on him. As she finish tying her dress she felt a sharp and terrible blow on her back. "ARGH!" She shouted out as she moved away from the attacks. She glanced back and saw him swinging his belt up behind him and swinging it back down onto her. "MY LORD NO!" She screamed as she fell to the floor at the next blow.

"This will teach you!" He shouted as he threw the belt aside to begin using his fists. "How dare you speak out of turn?!" He shouted as he threw punch after punch onto her cowering body.

"Please!" She screamed as she put her hands over her head to cover herself from the blow. "My Lord please! You are hurting me!"

"Nothing but a common whore!" He hissed in her ear as he pulled her up by the hair. "Useless! Cannot do one simple thing I asked you to! I wanted a child and you lost the only one we could have had."

"It was...." She winced as he pulled her hair more.

"It was your fault! You know it! Stupid girl!" Throwing her down to the floor. "Lizzie?" He spoke her name in slight panic when he realised she was not moving or making any sound. "Stupid girl." He picked up her unconscious form and carried her from the room. "Cannot even cope with a beating." He walked to the back of his home and kicked open the door which lead into the back street. "Oh well. No use for me now." Throwing her limp body into the mud at the feet of a man. "Take her. She is good sport but cannot obey orders well." He said before he returned back into the house, not even glancing back at his former lover's stirring form as he closed the door behind him.

The man, who Elizabeth had been thrown at his feet, bent down and examined her carefully. "Miss? Miss?" He asked softly.

"Help... me..." She spoke in a weak voice. "Please..." Looking into his blue eyes.

"I can...." He stopped and recognised her. "Miss Scarlett?" He scrambled to lift her into his arms as she lost consciousness once again. "Stay with me..." He whispered in her ear as he rushed to his own residence.

* * *

**A/N: Can you guess? Can you guess? Who is her mystery saviour? :D Leave a review and you will find out. :D I put Lizzie at the same as Robin but I am going to make her a year or two younger than him. So at the moment she is 22 ish.**

**REVIEW! Please. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

A Fallen Angel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well that's sorted, on with the story.**

**A/N: Please review! I would appreciate it. Please. :D**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

Pain. That's all she felt as Elizabeth regained consciousness. Groaning as she opened her eyes. "Ow." She moaned as she tried to sit up.

"Stay lying down." A deep voice to her left spoke. "You are badly injured." The glow of the fire was too dim for her to get a good glimpse at him. "Miss Scarlett, I have been advised by my physicians not to let you move from your bed."

"Oh... Wait..." She stopped and looked at him, trying to focus on his features, which were coming into shape as the fire glowed brightly at points. "How do you know my name?" Turning her head slightly but winced at the movement.

"I have always known you Lizzie. We were acquaintances in our childhood." He moved closer for her to see his face much better.

"I... I do not..." Narrowing her eyes as she studied him. "I.... Guy?" She gasped as she finally recognised him. "But you left for France." Shaking her head a little but winced at the pain she was feeling.

"I did but I returned a few years ago." His voice gentle as he sat back in his chair. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes thank you my Lord." Her eyes fixed on him.

"Oh Lizzie we were friends years ago. Stop with the formalities." He chuckled, pulling his chair closer. "What has happened to you Lizzie?"

"I do not want to talk about it." Looking away from him.

"Lizzie." He said sternly. "I need to know. You get thrown at my feet, half dead and I am expected to believe that you are well."

"I did not ask for this life." She said angrily. "I did not asked to be raped on my fifteenth birthday, sold to a Lord who protected me and pretended to love me but only to find he was using me for his own ends and when I did not meet them, I am beaten and thrown into the street." Her anger radiating from her as she stared at him wildly.

"Oh Lizzie." He reached for her hand but decided against it. "I am sorry for how you have been treated." Bowing his head a little.

"You are not sorry. I am guessing you are happy to have some free sport. Do not call me Lizzie." Averting her eyes away and looking into the darkness of the room.

"Why not? You did not mind when we were children." He frowned.

"We were children then. Not a care in the world." Looking back at him with a small smile. "Thank you for this. Looking after me. You did not have to." Speaking weakly.

"Do not mention it. It is a pleasure to know that you are safe and now I will let you sleep." Guy stood up but a hand covered his.

"Stay. I am afraid." Tears filled her eyes. "I do not want to be alone." Squeezing his hand tight.

"I will not leave you my friend." Bending his head and kissing her hand softly as he watched her drop off to sleep. "Oh Lizzie. I am so sorry. I will care for you I promise." Grasping her hand in both of his hands.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up slowly in a bed she did not recognise at first. Not until she saw the sleeping figure next to her bed. Guy still had her hand in his hands. Elizabeth raised her right hand, wincing as she moved it, and placed it on his bent head. "Guy... Wake up... You will be sore..." She chuckled and moved her hand away from his head as he woke up, mumbling under his breath as he raised his head. "Good morning." She smiled as they made eye contact.

"Good morning. You seem in a better mood." He smiled as he quickly let go of her hand.

"Slept much better than I have ever in a long time." She smiled as she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. "Ow."

"Elizabeth, I told you not to move." He chuckled as he sat up straight. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Tired." Chuckling softly. "Hungry." She said sheepishly, avoiding his gaze.

"Give me a moment." He stood up and left the room.

Elizabeth watched him leave and let out a low groan and held her ribs. "Ow..." She hissed as she tried to get into a more comfortable position. Finally she got into a sitting position where she wasn't in too much pain. Then she began to adjust her hair, which was in slight disarray from her sleep. She was running her fingers through her hair when Guy returned with a small tray in his hand.

"Now then. Here I have a small plate of fruits, a few slices of bread and a jug of water." He smiled at her as he placed it on her knees. "It is not much but it is what my cook could spare."

"Oh no. It is wonderful." She smiled at him and reached for a piece of bread. "It looks delicious." Nibbling the corner of the bread. "Would you like some?"

"No thank you Lizzie. Sorry Miss Scarlett but I ate earlier."

"It is Miss Scarlett now?" She chuckled as she took a bigger chunk from her bread.

"You told me not to call you Lizzie." He raised an eyebrow as he watched her carefully.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I am sorry. I was angry with myself." Looking at him as she went to pour herself a drink but winced as she moved.

"Here." He said softly as he took the jug from her. "Let me."

"So I am guessing I will be waited upon hand and foot." She grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes. "It must be." Handing her the cup of water.

"Thank you." Taking the drink and drinking it greedily before returning to her food.

"Lizzie, I want you to stay here until you are well enough to travel." Speaking slowly as he watched her eat her bread. "Where will you go when you are well enough?"

"Locksley or Scarborough." Swallowing her food. "Locksley first to find my father and then onto Scarborough if I cannot find him there." She watched him as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Is there something the matter?" She frowned as he stood up.

"No, nothing. It is just when the Prince is finished with my company I will be returning to Locksley." He lied quickly as he did not wish to be the person to tell Elizabeth that her father had been killed on the Sheriff of Nottingham's orders.

"Oh. I see." Nibbling her bread more. "How long do you think are you staying?"

"A few months I believe." Sitting back in his chair. "I do not know." Smiling softly. "Are you comfortable now?"

"Yes thank you. And full too." Looking down at the food, which was nearly all gone. "It was lovely."

"Glad you think so." Lifting the tray from her lap and moved it away to the side table. "I will let you rest. I have more business with the Prince." Standing up and quietly left the room.

For some strange reason old feelings returned to Elizabeth as she watched him leave. She remembered her childhood for the first time in years.

_A young Elizabeth had escaped her chores for the afternoon by walking to the meadows which surrounded the village of Locksley. Walking through the long grass, up the hill towards her favourite place she liked to sit and think. It was near the top of the hill and it looked over the whole of the village of Locksley._

_Sitting down in the long grass, Elizabeth looked down at her home of thirteen years, smiling as she watched the people working below._

"_May I join you?" A voice beside her spoke in a bored tone._

"_Guy. Um... You may." She said nervously as she watched him sit down next to her._

"_It is a lovely day." He said nervously._

"_Yes it is." Elizabeth's voice had the same amount of nervousness. "Busy too."_

"_And yet you are up here." He smirked slightly._

"_It is called escaping chores." A slight hint of anger in her voice._

"_I did not mean to offend. I am hiding from my mother too. She wants me to be practising my archery but I do not care for it." Looking down at the village._

"_I see." Nodding slightly. "Escaping chores. I want to work but my father says there is no need to today." Shrugging her shoulders as she glanced to her left to look at him but found him looking at her too. She felt bashful and turned back to face in the direction of the village. "I am sorry about your father."_

"_Thank you." He whispered as he lay back and looked at the sky. Elizabeth copied him and lay back too. "I miss him."_

"_I understand. I miss my mother even though I never met her." Putting her hands under her head._

"_That is different." He sat up and looked down at her. "Your mother died when you were born."_

"_How is it different? We have both lost a parent. I count that as the same thing." Sitting up too and facing him._

"_It is not! I knew my father!" His anger welling up in him._

"_At least you did! I killed my mother! You did not kill your father!" She stood up and moved away, wiping away her tears._

"_Oh Lizzie. I am sorry." Guy stood up and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Please forgive me. I am still upset about my own father. I am taking my anger out on everyone and anyone." Elizabeth stepped away from him. "Lizzie please."_

"_I do forgive you." She turned around. "I'd forgive you for anything Guy."_

"_What?" He said in confusion._

"_I love you." She spoke quickly but after she said it, she placed her hand to her lips and shook her head as she stepped away from him. "Oh I am sorry. I should not have said that." She mumbled against her hand._

"_No. Do not apologise." He stepped to her and moved her hand away from her mouth. "Lizzie..." Whispering as he moved closer to her. "I know I am a little bit older than you but I think I am in love with you too."_

"_Do not make fun of me Guy." She tried pulling away from him but he held her hand firmly. "Please... Let me go. Please..." She whispered as he placed his other hand on her cheek. "Guy..." She stopped struggling against him as he pressed his lips against hers. For a moment she stopped breathing and moving completely but came to her senses and pushed him away. "No!" She cried in fright. "Stop making fun of me!"_

"_I am not!" He said angrily. "I do love you! I think I fell for you the day my family settled here."_

"_Stop it!" She pushed him away as he stepped closer. "Just stop it!"_

"_Please Lizzie." Guy held his hands out, trying to apologise. "Just listen to me."_

"_Fine. I will." Stepping back from him again and folded her arms. "Talk."_

"_I will keep saying until you actually understand that I do love you. Lizzie, I do not know why but there is something different about you. Other girls are too interested in making their lives much more better than they can but you live for the moment. You do so much for your family, other girls have to do things, you want to."_

_Elizabeth chuckled when he stopped talking. "You finished?"_

"_Yes." He smiled at her delight._

"_You know me too much." She chuckled softly. "I am thirteen years old. I cannot fall in love but I have." Blushing softly as she looked to the ground, averting her eyes away from him._

"_Well so have I." He took the few steps towards her and gently took her into his arms. The two of them stood in the meadow with their arms around each other, not saying anything, just enjoying each other's comfort._

"_I have to go." Elizabeth was the first to speak. "My father will be wondering where I am."_

"_Of course." Guy kept hold of her. "But I do not want to let you go." He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head._

"_Guy... I have to." She chuckled and pulled away from him a little. "Do you um... Do you want to meet tomorrow after the celebrations tonight?"_

"_Yes. I would like that." He smiled at her and gently kissed her again. "I will talk to my mother about wanting to court you."_

"_Really?" Her eyes lit up as he said it. "My father might not approve."_

"_Why?"_

"_He will say I am too young." She smiled as she tucked one of her loose curls behind her ear._

"_Well I will wait." He smiled and hugged her once more. "I best let you go. Your father will be worried."_

"_Of course. Have fun tonight." She smiled as she walked away from him._

That night everything changed. Guy changed. His father returned from the Holy Land. Guy became withdrawn from everyone. He and Elizabeth barely spoke after the return of his father and then the fire happened and he left. Elizabeth was left broken hearted when he left and it was not long until her father sent her to live with her uncle.

Could she be falling for him again just because of his act of kindness? She thought to herself as she lay down to sleep for the night.

* * *

It was 4 days after she arrived that Elizabeth felt strong enough to walk around the room but not for long. Guy came by but not as often as she would like him to. She was still in slight pain but she did feel better. Also she began thinking about what she would do after Guy returned to Locksley.

Elizabeth thought that she would join him and return to Locksley to find her father but she doubted he would ever let her leave with him.

As she was tying the dressing gown, Guy gave her, a knock came at the door. "Yes? Come in." Turning to face the door.

"What are you doing out of bed?" The first thing Guy asked her as he walked through the door and saw her standing near the window.

"Good day to you too." She grinned at him as he walked quickly over to her and held her left elbow gently and tried to steer her to the bed. "Guy, I am perfectly capable of walking to the bed and also I do not wish to spend another moment in that bed." Glaring at the bed. "Except to sleep in."

"Well I cannot argue with you. You always were so stubborn." His eyes full of mischief.

"Excuse me." Narrowing her eyes dangerously. "I actually remember that it was you who was stubborn." Laughing a little and then bursting out laughing at the sight of him scowling.

"Funny is it Lizzie?" Reaching out and pulling her into a hug but started tickling her.

"Guy! Stop..." She laughed. "Stop it! It tickles!" Trying to get away from him by pushing on his hands. "Stop it..." She gasped out of breath.

"Fine." He ceased his actions but kept his arms around her. "Is that better?"

"Much." Turning to face him and push him a little. "Still a big child at heart." She laughed but blushed as he just stared at her. "What? Have I got food on my face?" Wiping the corners of her mouth.

"No. You are fine." Letting go of her and stepping back.

"Is there something you wanted to see me about or was it a social visit?" Tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear as she sat in the chair by the fire.

"Social visit. Just coming to see if you were well before I left to meet the Prince." Rolling his eyes a little, making Elizabeth giggle.

"Why do you meet him if you do not wish to?" She asked inquisitively.

"I must. I was sent here." Shrugging his shoulder as he stood by the fire and leaned on the mantle piece. "Do not worry about it Lizzie. I shall not be long today." He smiled as he stepped forward and reached for her hand. "This afternoon we should talk I think." Raising the hand to his lips and softly kissing it. "Behave." He smiled as he let go and stood up straight. "Please do not wear yourself out." Giving her a lop sided grin as he turned and left her room.

"Yes..." She whispered to herself as he left the room. Elizabeth was in a small state of shock. "Do not be so naïve Lizzie." She said to herself as she glanced into the fire, biting her bottom lip.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in her room, now fully dressed, staring into the fire. Her thoughts making her feel confused. "Why did he kiss my hand? He has never done that." Biting her lip again.

"I cannot stand it no longer!" Guy burst into the door.

Elizabeth stood up slowly as he walked quickly over to her. "What is it Guy? What is wrong?"

He grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him pressing his lips against hers. "You!" He said as he pulled away. "I remember everything I said to you when we were children. If things had not changed then I think we would still be in love."

"Guy..." She whispered and looked up to him.

"Please... Do not say anything." He let go of her arms and moved away, turning his back on her. "What you felt all those years ago have changed."

Elizabeth stood behind him in shock still until she came to her senses. "No!" She said loudly. "I have not. They have not." Walking around him to face him. "I forgot about them, yes." He tutted and rolled his eyes, avoiding looking at her. "Guy please. When I saw you sitting next to my bed all my memories came back to me especially the day we confessed our love for each other."

"Lizzie you laugh at me." Looking down at her.

"I do not." She whispered, her eyes flickering between his lips and his eyes. "I remembered how much I love you and still do." Raising a hand and placing it on the back of his neck. "I did not want to admit it now as I thought you would not return my affection." Whispering again as she applied pressure on the back of his neck, drawing him closer to her. "You were saying Sir Guy?"

"I will... Oh forget it!" He sighed and pressed his lips onto hers again, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing their heated bodies together. He pulled away from the kiss to rest his forehead against hers. "I am glad you feel the same. I love you Lizzie."

"I love you Guy." She smiled and placed a short kiss on his lips before returning to enjoying his embrace.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Finally got them together properly. :D Just to let you know this takes place after Marian is killed. It is when Guy is sent to Prince John by the Sheriff in the series. Lol.**

**Anyway, please REVIEW!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Robin Hood etc etc etc.**

**A/N: Please please please review!!!!**

**Chapter 6**

In heaven. That's where Elizabeth was when he confessed his love once again. A smile was permanently on her face as she walked to the window of her bedroom. "Perfect." She smiled to herself. It was. Everything was perfect. She was safe and finally she was back with the man she first fell in love with.

"What's perfect?" A smooth voice from behind her causing her to jump. "Sorry my love."

"It is quite all right." She stood up and smiled at him. "It is a lovely surprise." Wrapping her arms around his waist as did he but he pulled her closer to him. "No business today?"

"Yes... Business with you." He spoke softly as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Guy... Do not waste business time with me." She chuckled as she looked up at him.

"Waste business time with you?" He gasped mockingly and held her tighter. "I have nearly finished my business with the Prince."

Elizabeth looked up at him and frowned. "Does that mean you shall be leaving soon?"

"It does but not soon if that is what you are thinking." Kissing the tip of her nose.

"Why?" She suggested seductively and pressed herself against him.

"To stay with you more." Holding her closely and captured her lips in his own. They broke apart when they needed the air. "Lizzie, I do not want to push you. Not after what has happened to you."

"Yes..." She said slowly as she ran her fingers down his jacket. "But that is my decision not yours." Standing on her toes to kiss him on the lips softly.

"Lizzie..." He mumbled against her lips before he pulled away. "I do not want you to feel like you have to..." Again he was stopped by her kissing him. "Lizzie...." He groaned. "Please..."

She laughed. "Fine. I will stop." She smiled as she stepped away and turned away from him. "I thought that was what you wanted."

"No... Yes..." He stuttered as he stood directly behind her. "Lizzie.... I do not see you as a woman for pleasure because you are a woman I am in love with and that is pleasure enough."

Elizabeth laughed. "I am sorry for laughing but are they not the same?"

"Bedding you?" Wrapping her arms around her waist from behind. "No I do not think they are." Kissing the junction between her neck and shoulder. "But can be caused by the same feelings." Kissing her once more but more on the neck.

"Guy..." She whispered hotly. "Do not do that..." She grinned but he continued to place soft kisses on her neck and shoulder. "Guy... If you do not stop, I will not be able to." She chuckled.

"I am sorry." Pulling his lips away from her neck but still held her waist. "You are hard to resist. You..." Kissing her neck again. "Are too beautiful to resist." Turning her around for them to face each other.

"Guy..." She whispered. "Please..." Closing her eyes and smiling as he moved his face closer to hers.

A knock on the door stopped them both. "Come in." Guy announced and looked behind him.

"Sorry Sir Guy but the Prince sent a message, he wishes to see you as soon as possible." His manservant spoke as he came in.

"Thank you Malcolm." Guy nodded to him and the manservant left the room. "I hope this is the last meeting." He groaned as he turned back to her and rested his forehead on hers. "We shall continue this another time." He chuckled softly. "I may not be back tonight but I will certainly be back in the morning, where we can spend the rest of the day together."

"Good." Elizabeth whispered and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Go. Do not want to keep Prince John waiting."

"No we do not." He ran a hand through her long curls. "Get some rest love. You will tire again." Kissing her forehead. "I do not wish to go."

"I do not want you to go either." She clasped his hands in hers. "But..."

"But I must." He nodded as he raised her hands and kissed them. "I will return. I promise you."

"You best." She kissed his hands also. "Go." She let go of his hands and pushed his chest slightly. "Go or you will feel the wrath of the Prince."

He smirked over his shoulder as he left her room.

* * *

Her heart was in her mouth as she decided to go to bed. When she finally retired and changed into her nightgown, it was late as she was waiting for as long as she could, for Guy. Elizabeth tried her best to stay awake but found it impossible as it was getting later and later and she was getting more and more tired until she actually fell asleep in the chair by the fire.

When she opened her eyes, Elizabeth found herself in her bed with an arm draped over her waist. Slowly she turned around and smiled at the sight of a sleeping Guy lying next to her. Raising her left hand she pushed away a few strands of his hair away from his face. "Guy..." She whispered. "Wake up darling..." Kissing his cheek.

"Mmmm... Marian..." He mumbled in his sleep and shifted onto his back.

Elizabeth frowned. "Marian?" She said to herself as she climbed out of bed and looked back at him frowning.

"Lizzie?" His voice hoarse as he shifted again in his sleep back to his side again.

Elizabeth walked away from the bed and stood by the fireplace, not looking back at him as he woke up.

"Lizzie? Lizzie?" Sitting up and smiled as he saw her by the fireplace. "I see that you waited for me last night." Getting out of the bed and walked over to her. "Come back to bed, it is still cold." Standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her, but here he felt her stiff posture. "Lizzie? Lizzie, is there something wrong?"

"Who's Marian?" Speaking in a soft tone but demanding voice. "You said her name in your sleep."

"Oh." She could tell he was frowning. "I guess you wish to know who she was." Removing his arms away from her and walked away a little.

"Yes but only because you said her name in your sleep if it were any other way like you brought her up in conversation then I would not ask." Turning to face him.

"Just to let you know but the story is not a pleasant or happy one." He growled slightly as he spoke the words. In slight fear Elizabeth recoiled a little and sat in the chair by the fire. "I was in love with her and at one time I believed she was in love with me but it was not true. She was in love with another. An outlaw." Elizabeth studied him as he spoke, not saying a word at all as he paused. "You know him. Robin of Locksley."

"Oh." She nodded and waited for him to carry on, knowing he had more to his story.

"I was in the Holy Land with the Sheriff and we took Marian for reasons but she went against me and admitted that she loved Robin. I... I...." He closed his eyes to stop tears from falling. "I killed her."

"No..." She gasped as her hands flew to her mouth, covering it in shock. "Oh Guy..." Moving her hand away.

"Lizzie... Please... I have regretted it ever since. Please... I would never hurt you. I promise you. I would never hurt you ever. I could not."

"Guy..." She whispered, still in slight fear. "I believe you but I did not think..." Tears ran freely down her cheeks.

"That I would be capable of killing a woman?" He finished for her.

"Guy... Please... I am sorry. I am not judging you." Standing up and rushing over to him, grabbing his hands. "I just felt a little jealous when you said her name in your sleep."

"I understand." He leaned forward and kissed her. "Lizzie I love you. Only you." Kissing her more and this time more passionately.

Elizabeth was the on to pull away. "Like I said before..." She stepped back and raised her hand to the laces of her nightgown and pulled them undone. "If you do not stop, I will not be able to either." The laces came completely undone and she let the nightgown fall to the ground in one fluid motion.

"Well..." Guy swallowed the word as he stared at her. "I quite agree. In my opinion we shall not stop." Stepping to her, his own bare feet tapping on the wooden floor as he moved to her, pulling his own nightshirt off.

Elizabeth swallowed as his naked form became visible to her. "I quite agree." She whispered as she looked into his eyes.

They both stood there in front of each other, completely bare and just staring. Elizabeth made the first move and stepped up to him to kiss his lips gently but he could not stand it. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her body against his and deepened their kiss. Their breathing stopped completely as their tasted each other once again. Her hands reached up and she tangled her fingers in his hair, holding him to her lips.

He was able to pull away from her and move his lips along her cheek, jaw to her neck and shoulder. "Lizzie... I am sorry..." He raised his head and rested his forehead against her.

"Shh..." Raising a finger and placed it on his lips. "It is in the past. My past is in the past. Let us forget it all." Moving her finger along his lips, her eyes flickering between his eyes and lips. "Guy please...."

"Elizabeth..." He ran his hands over her hips and down to her thighs, bending down a little, and lifted her off the ground. "Stop talking."

She laughed as she put her legs around him completely. "I agree." Bending her head and kissing his shoulder before moaning against his skin as he massaged her thighs and walked to the bed.

Guy lay her down slowly and lay over her too. "Beautiful." He whispered as he slowly pressed his arousal into her entrance.

"Mmmmm...." She moaned loudly as he filled her completely. "Oh Guy..." Elizabeth sighed as she wrapped her legs around him tighter and fisted the sheets in her hands as her back arched, her breasts brushing against his chest.

"Lizzie..." He groaned as he held his position over her and in her.

"Please... Go...." She whispered hotly as she moved her hips and lay flat on the bed. "Guy... Please... Do move." Moving her hips into him more.

"You will be the death of me." He grinned at her as he slowly pulled his arousal all the way out of her heat and then thrusting hard back into her, causing Elizabeth to cry out. Neither spoke a word to each other as their movements became more and more passionate and filled with love. Their movements began to get faster and more erratic as they came closer to their climax. "Oh Lizzie... My Lizzie..." He groaned as he felt her muscles tighten around him.

"Guy..." She gasped out the word and tried to breath. Elizabeth closed her eyes as the heat built up more and more as Guy moved faster within her.

"Open your eyes love. Look at me until the end." Guy managed to say between groans. "Let me feel you and watch you."

Elizabeth obeyed him. Fluttering her eyes open, she fixed her dark ones onto his blue orbs. "Guy..." She moaned. "I cannot... I cannot...."

"Let go Lizzie." Guy moaned as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his own climax.

Something in Elizabeth built up dangerously to her but it felt wonderful to her body and it caused her to cry out loudly. "GUY!" She shouted out as her small body shook under him.

"LIZZIE!" He cried out as he thrust into her one last time and spilled his seed into her shaking body. He did not move for a moment as he lay over her, only one hand holding his weight off her. "Oh Lizzie...." He sighed as he bent his head to kiss her softly on her panting lips and then pulled himself out of her and rolled onto his side next to her.

Still lying on her back and staring up at the cracked ceiling of her bedroom. "Well... I must say... That was incredible." She chuckled as she rolled onto her side to looked at him.

"Thank you." He joked.

"Excuse me! If I had not seduced you, I doubt we would be in this position right now."

"Seduced me?" He reached over to her and pulled her to his body. "Well I must agree to that." He chuckled as he kissed her softly. "Thank you."

"For what?" Lifting her head a little to look at him. "I have done nothing."

"Nothing?" He spoke in disbelief. "You have healed me Lizzie. Before I found you, I was broken. Still mourning from killing Marian. You healed me Elizabeth Scarlett. You showed me that I have to stop mourning over her but I am still feeling guilty." His hand brushed down her back.

"You should not feel guilty about it. Did she give you reason for wanting to kill her? Other than loving Robin of Locksley?"

"No but her taunts and my realisation of her lies made me run my sword through her." Closing his eyes as the memory returned to him again.

"Guy of Gisborne!" Elizabeth pushed him away onto his back, where she moved, in order to be on top of him, straddling his stomach, his hands captured in hers. So she was now bending over him, her face was level with Guy's. "You listen to me! From now on you will forget her. You have a woman, who is conveniently sitting on top of you and is completely in love with you. Truly."

"You mean it?" Watching her carefully, trying to find out if she was lying.

"I do. Guy, I do not want to leave you." Tears building up in her eyes.

Guy managed to free his hands, sat them both up. "Oh Lizzie... I do not want to leave you either."

"I can feel a 'but' about to emerge." Looking away from him.

"Lizzie... I wish you could come with me straight away but I have to sort out some dealings for the Prince."

"Always the Prince." Still looking away from him.

"Lizzie.... Look at me..." He stroked her hair gently. "Please my love..." Reluctantly she looked at him. "I was going to tell you today but I am leaving soon. I would have left today but I persuaded Prince John to let me stay for me to convey my own business, which is you by the way." Kissing her lips, which had turned up a little in the corners. "So I am here for another week but I was then going to say to you. Wait a month possibly two and then come to Locksley to find me."

"Why a month or two?" She frowned as she shifted her position in his lap a little, pulling herself closer to him and rested her hands on his shoulders, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair.

"Just for me to get settled again in Locksley and to make preparations." He grinned slyly at her.

"What preparations?" She raised her eyebrows.

"For us." He said plainly. "For us to live together as...." He stopped and kissed her neck. "Husband and...." Kissing the other side of her neck. "Wife."

"Guy..." She whispered and the old tears escaped down her cheeks. "No Guy. We cannot."

"Why?" He frowned.

"Look at me. Look at who I was before and who I am now. Guy! I am and was a carpenter's daughter and now I am or was a whore."

"Do not say that about yourself!" He said slightly angrily, causing her to flinch slightly. "You were not someone who was paid to pleasure a man. You were kept by evil men for their own pleasure for free." His left hand rested on the back of her neck. "I love you Lizzie! I do not care about other people's opinion. I want us to be married."

"We cannot." She said sadly. "I wish we could. I would love to." She cupped his face in her hands. "But we both know it would be impossible."

"I know but I wanted hope."

"Hope?" Moving her hands away.

"Hope that you felt the same." He laughed softly as he kissed her softly.

"So what happens now?" Running her hand through the length of his hair.

"For the week I do not think we shall be leaving this room." Guy chuckled.

Elizabeth laughed lightly. "I am not going to complain about that." Her hands resting on his shoulder blades.

"Good." Stretching up and kissing her below the ear, making her shiver in pleasure. "When you do come to Locksley, I will insist you stay with me in Locksley Manor as my guest but nothing more as the villagers will believe."

"But my father? Will he not recognise me?" She frowned slightly.

"When I buy you the most expensive and beautiful gowns, he will not know you at all." He laughed softly as he kissed her neck more tenderly, sucking it slightly.

"Guy.... Stop.... We...." Her voice was weak as he sucked her neck more and more. "Stop it.... We have only just...."

"Not going to stop us, is it?" Moving his hands to her hips and running them up her side to her breasts.

"Guy...." She groaned in defeat as she shifted her hips closer to him.

"You will be the end of me, Elizabeth Scarlett." He smiled against her skin and then used his strength and flipped their positions. "But for now let us enjoy our time together."

* * *

"Wake up..." A voice muttered against her skin.

"No." Elizabeth said with a grin. "No. I intend to sleep."

"Of course." Guy's voice sounded full of mischief as he dragged his lips along her shoulder and down her arm.

"Guy... I am spent from this morning. Please... Let me rest a little longer." She tried to pull away but he held her firmly against his body.

"No." He said in a final tone. "I told you this morning. We are not moving from this bed all week."

"You said not leaving this room." Still trying to move away.

"True but I really meant not moving from this bed." Pressing his arousal into her back.

"No Guy!" She said in an authoritative tone. "I am aching and hungry." Finally pulling away and looking over her shoulder at him as she sat up. "Later. I am weaker than you. I still feel weak from before..." She cut off, not wanting to bring up the subjects of her beatings. "Let us eat first and then we can carry on." She winked at him as she dressed back into her nightgown.

He laughed as he too stood up and dressed into his leather breeches. "I shall fetch our food." Walking up to her and holding her from behind. "I love you."

"I love you also." Cocking her head to the side as he kissed her neck. "Go and fetch the food then." She laughed as she nudged him away. "Or you will not be allowed back into this room."

He laughed as he kissed her again. "Yes my love." Leaving out of the room with a permanent broad smile on his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Right chapter 6! Wow! This is moving on quick! :D So as I am updating a lot. Could everyone who has alerted this story please review? I would be happy for like forever! :D Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Damn it!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Throughout the week Elizabeth and Guy spent their entire time in her bed; both reluctant to leave each other's side. As the end of the week drew to a close, Elizabeth knew that he would be leaving. On his last day, she lay on her stomach on her bed watching Guy dress completely. "Is it today?"

"Yes." He had his back to her as he dressed into his full clothing.

"How long should I wait until I come to Locksley?" Resting her chin on her hands.

"A month but I would come in two months just to be safe. Prince John is threatening to visit Nottingham." Turning around to face her. "I hate it that you have to travel alone. Locksley is a long way."

"I know love. I will manage." Smiling softly at him.

"Here." He reached for a small leather bag on the bedside table. "Money for your travels. Keep it hidden."

She nodded and took the bag from him. "Guy... I cannot thank you enough for your help."

"Lizzie, I would help you always. I love you completely." Kneeling on the floor near to her. "Lizzie... Why do we not lie and quickly marry?"

"Guy." She laughed. "You are leaving today. One: we do not have time and two: I will not be a pure wife you should have."

"Elizabeth Scarlett!" Guy gasped in utter shock. "You are the purest person I know. Do not keep putting yourself down. I love you for who you are, not what you were before." Reaching forward and stroking her hair softly.

"Please do not go." She whispered as his hand rested on her cheek.

"Lizzie... I must I cannot delay any longer. As much as I want to stay." He leaned closer to her. "We will be together again soon. I know we will my Lizzie." Kissing her passionately.

"I know. I trust you." Tears filling up in her eyes.

"Oh Lizzie." Kissing away her tears. "Do not cry. Please."

"I cannot." Leaning her head against his shoulder. "You had best go as the parting will be worse."

"Oh Lizzie."

"Just go." She laughed nervously. "Staying each moment longer is making it worse for me." Pushing him away with her hand. "Please." Closing her eyes and not looking at him.

"Of course." He kissed her lips and stood up. Walking across the room to the door. "I will see you soon my Lizzie."

As he spoke she opened her eyes to watch him leave but he had already left. "Goodbye my love." She whispered mournfully, thinking and believing she was never going to see him again.

* * *

After Guy left, Elizabeth left his home and took up residence in an inn, two miles from Guy's residence. She told the people, who were there, that she had been to visit family and was on her way back home to Locksley, which was true.

Elizabeth had enough money to last her for two months and then she would leave but something changed and it frightened her.

She had been staying in the inn for two months and she had not been feeling well in the last month. At first she thought it was that she was missing Guy but the constant sickness, aching breasts and the lack of her cycles proved it. She was carrying Guy's child. It did not make her completely happy but inside she did feel slightly happy at the thought of carrying Guy's child.

The other tenants at the inn were becoming suspicious of her constant sickness and the weight she was putting on slowly. Elizabeth knew she had to leave and soon. She needed to get to Guy and tell him but doubt entered her mind.

Would Guy still love her? Would he still love her because she was carrying his child? Would he except their child or just shun them both, causing shame on the both of them?

On the last night of her stay Elizabeth knew what to do. She was going to go home to Locksley to find her father, her family and Guy. If her family was not in Locksley she would travel straight to Scarborough to her father's sister. She had brought shame to her family but she needed them more than ever.

Questions ran through her head about what would happen in the future. Would she love her baby even if she was shunned by people? Of course she would. God created this life for her to carry for a reason. "We will be fine." She whispered to herself. "Will we?" Looking down at her stomach. "You and me?" Placing a hand on to it. "We leave tonight."

It was late into the night by the time Elizabeth had left the inn in the secret of the night. "Let us find our family baby." Rubbing her abdomen as she walked into the darkness of London in the direction of the North to Locksley.

* * *

Elizabeth had trouble getting anywhere. She had hardly any money to get her far. The money Guy gave her only lasted until she was half way to Locksley and she was getting further along in her pregnancy. Growing larger and it was making it difficult to travel especially the walking.

To gain money she did odd farm jobs as she travelled. She pretended that she was widowed and was travelling to her family in Locksley. At night she would cry for no reason but sometimes it was the shame of her position. She would also dreamt of the time she and Guy spent together which made her smile every time she thought of him.

As she approached the 5th month of her pregnancy, Elizabeth knew she needed to get to Locksley. For the sake of her child more than anything. When she felt her child move and kick inside her for the first time, she knew she had to reach Guy and tell him but she felt that she would never reach home in time. She feared that her baby would come before.

Old fears crept up inside her from before. Fears of her dying in childbirth like her mother had. But a new one crept up. Elizabeth feared that Guy would never see her nor their child. As time progressed Elizabeth's love for their child grew and she was not unhappy about the child being born outside of a marriage but her baby was created from love.

* * *

Her heart ached as she walked closer and closer to her old home as did her feet and her entire body. Sherwood Forest loomed in front of her. She knew she had to travel through it to get to Locksley soon.

Nosily she stumbled through the forest, not really looking where she was going, let alone the direction she was heading and not knowing what sort of danger was in as she travelled through the forest. With her heavy weight in front of her, she tried her best to stop herself from falling but her worn out boots made it hard for her not to.

Brambles scratched her arms and legs as she moved deeper into the forest, stones cut into her feet and branches scratched at her face. She looked a state, mud covered her feet and legs but she kept walking, her arms wrapped around her large stomach protectively.

Rain pounded down on her as she continued forward but she did not notice herself getting wet nor being followed by others. Her mind was focused on reaching either her father or Guy or even to a midwife as she could tell that her child would be arriving soon and she did not want to give birth in a forest and all alone.

"I'm coming..." She whispered. "I'm coming Dad. I promise. I am sorry..." She spoke to herself in sobs as she walked through the dense forest.

"Stop!" A voice from behind her shouted.

"Outlaws." She whispered and began moving faster than she had before, trying to keep away from them.

"WAIT!" Another voice shouted to her.

"I have nothing!" Her voice weak as she tried to shout back at them but found her path stopped by a man, who looked like a giant. "Please..." She gasped in fright. "I am trying.... Trying to.... To get home..." Her voice and body getting weaker and weaker by the second. "Please...." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and slowly she fell against the man, who held her up.

"ROBIN!" He shouted out as he lifted her into his arms carefully.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to be cruel and stop there. Hee hee! I am going to say that this takes place after the fall of Nottingham and no one dies because the BBC are idiots for killing off Robin and Guy. Grrrr. Oh well.**

**I know I have rushed ahead quite a bit but it is necessary. **

**Please please please please review!!!!!!! More reviews I get the more likely I will update sooner. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character of Elizabeth as she is a figment of my crazy imagination.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 8**

Elizabeth heard whispered voices around her as she began to regain consciousness. "Hmmm..." She felt cold and hot at the same time, her entire body ached. "Dad...." She muttered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Miss?" A deep voice spoke to her. As she brought her world into focus, a dark man stood next to her. "Miss? Can you hear me?"

"Yes..." She whispered but it turned into a moan as she felt pain in her head.

"Miss, you have a fever. We need to bring it down before your birthing time comes." He spoke to her and placed a hand on her stomach. "Oh I see you have a troublesome child here." He chuckled nervously. "Let us get you better first."

"LIZZIE?!" A voice shouted and she felt a hand wrap around one of her own. "Love? Love, it's me. It's Guy."

"Guy..." She whispered unsure. "Guy." She whispered again and with relief as she saw his face. "I found you..." A shuddered breath left her lips. "I found you..." She tried to lift her hand to touch his cheek but she had no strength.

"I am here love. I am never leaving your side again." He grasped her hand tightly and planted kisses all over her hand, keeping their eyes locked.

"Gisborne." Robin said sternly. "Who is she?"

"Take a good look at her Robin. The pair of you were inseparable when you were children. Have a good look at her Robin." Not taking his eyes away from Elizabeth who did not even look at Robin but kept her eyes on Guy.

"Lizzie?" He gasped and stepped away from her. "How...?" He pointed at her stomach.

"The child is mine." Resting his free hand on her stomach. "Now is not the time for stories Hood. The woman I truly love is lying on this bunk, ill. I am not leaving her side until I know she will be well again."

"Love? You love her?" Robin's eyes were wide. "But Marian?"

"I was in love with her before Marian. Before my parents died." His gaze trained on Elizabeth, not letting her leave his eyesight, a small smile on her lips as she watched him.

* * *

_20 minutes before, when Elizabeth was found._

"_Let's get her back to camp." Robin said quickly as he checked her condition. "Tuck can examine her."_

"_She's quite far along." John said as he turned and walked in the direction of the camp. He looked down at her hands. "She is unmarried Robin." Stopping in his tracks._

"_She is coming back to the camp anyway John. We are not leaving her out here because she is unmarried and with child" Robin spoke sternly and authority as he walked ahead of John, who soon followed. "It might not be her fault." Glancing back at them both. "Wait a moment..." He whispered and stopped in front of her. Brushing away her tangled and dirty hair and placed the hand on her forehead. "She has a terrible fever."_

"_Robin, we have to get her to the camp. Fast. If she has the fever when the birthing time arrives, it will not be good for her nor the child." John moved around him and walked a bit faster as Elizabeth's form shook in his arms._

_

* * *

"__Tuck!" John called as he and Robin entered the Outlaw's Camp._

_The religious man rushed forward and helped John put Elizabeth onto a large bunk. "Who is this?"_

"_Don't know." John said quickly. "Found her stumbling through the forest. As you can tell she is heavily pregnant and has a dangerous fever."_

"_Let's just to work." Tuck said with a smile, but the smile was a sad one at seeing her empty left hand but also her dangerous fever._

* * *

Back to the present.

"Sit her up Guy." Tuck announced forcefully as he walked over to them from the kitchen area with a cup of something.

"What is that?" Guy asked fearfully as he carefully moved Elizabeth into a sitting position. "I have you my love." He spoke into her ear as she groaned slightly at being moved.

"It is a mixture that I know. It will bring her fever down but I do not know how long it will take to come down." Tuck sat on Elizabeth's other side. "I need to you to drink this Elizabeth." Speaking as he gently held her chin, tipping it back only a little. "We need for you to be well soon."

"What do you mean?" Guy said in fear as he watched Tuck gently pour the liquid down his lover's throat.

"I believe that her birthing time is very near most likely today or in the night." Glancing at Guy as he let Elizabeth take a few breaths before he began again. "Nearly finished.... There." Taking the cup away from her mouth. "Keep her upright for a few minutes." He stood up and walked away to John.

"I missed you..." Elizabeth whispered.

"Do not talk." Guy whispered. "Let me talk." He moved in order to sit slightly behind her, in order for her to be still in a sitting position.

"No change there." She chuckled, her voice sounding hurt and coarse.

"Cheeky." He chuckled and kissed her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her gently but firmly. "I am glad to have found you again. I have missed you my love." Moving his arms so his hands rested on her large stomach. "Why did you not come sooner? I could have married you and the three of us would be happy and safe."

"Guy...."

"Shh..." He rubbed her round stomach with his thumb. "You need to rest now." He happened to glance up at Tuck and John, who seemed to be talking and glancing at Elizabeth.

"What is it love?" She whispered softly.

"Nothing. Me being paranoid as usual." He chuckled wryly in her ear and continued rubbing her stomach.

Elizabeth took a glance at Tuck and John, who were talking in hushed voices to each other. "Do not worry about it Guy. They are probably arguing over who has to deliver our child." They both laughed gently but Elizabeth winced slightly.

"Are you all right? Is it time?" Guy asked in a panic.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I do not know. Just a sharp pain in my side. It is nothing. I had a few of them when I was travelling here."

"Oh." He said plainly as he kissed her cheek. "Lizzie... You must have guessed that I am an Outlaw."

"Yes."

"Well, I was thinking... That.... Um... Now that you are here... You.... Um..." He stuttered as he tried to speak to her.

"What is it Guy?" Turning her head a little so she could look at him properly.

"Will you marry me now?" He said quickly, looking into her eyes.

"Now?" She gasped softly in surprise.

"Yes. Before our son or daughter is born." Placing his palm on the mound of her stomach. "Please." He spoke slightly begging her.

"I will." Smiling as she slowly and weakly raised her hand to reach his face. "I will but there is no one here to marry us." She laughed as she finally rested her hand on his cheek, her thumb stroking his cheekbone.

"Tuck." He grinned down at her for a second and then up at the man, who had just saved Elizabeth's life.

"Yes Guy?" He walked over, put his hand on Elizabeth's forehead. "You are recovering well. Still signs of a fever but I think you will be well enough to deliver."

"Thank you so much but I think Guy wanted to ask you something." Elizabeth smiled at him and then looked back at Guy, taking her hand away from his cheek.

"Yes." He nodded and then grew nervous as the other Outlaws had come to listen too. "Well, as you all know Elizabeth is carrying my child and I love her completely. I would like Tuck to marry us. Right now." Turning his gaze back to Elizabeth, who was just smiling at him

"I would be delighted." Tuck smiled. "Congratulations to you both." Smiling at them both. "Would you like to begin now?" He grinned as he pointedly looked at Elizabeth's stomach.

"Yes." Guy nodded and reached into one of his pockets. He took out a ring and showed it to her, it was a small gold ring with a ruby in the middle. "It was my mother's. She was very fond of it. I found it after my father was presumed dead, she would not wear any more. So I kept it, thinking I would give it to the woman I would marry." Kissing her cheek softly. "I was going to find you when I became an Outlaw but..." He shrugged his shoulder. "I wanted to marry you Lizzie as soon as I wanted to but as you know I could not."

"I know, love. It is a beautiful ring." She smiled.

The wedding was a quiet affair. The Outlaws stood around the couple as Tuck married them. Elizabeth remained in bed and Guy stayed sitting behind her, supporting her as they said their vows. Every minute she was lying against Guy she got stronger and stronger but unknown to the others her pain was steadily getting more and more painful. Tuck pronounced them man and wife and the Outlaws cheered as the pair kissed and Guy slipped his mother's ring onto Elizabeth's finger.

Suddenly the Outlaws went quiet as they stared at the entrance of the camp, which had just opened up. The original Outlaws looked bewildered at the sight of a man standing at the entrance with a small girl in his arms.

"What? No welcome committee?" He grinned as the other Outlaws turned to face him.

"Will?!" Robin gasped in surprise and rushed forward and carefully embraced the former Outlaw. "You're back. Where's Djaq? And who is this young lady?" He grinned, stepping in front of Will, hiding his sister from his view.

"Um... This is my daughter. Djaq." He said quietly and not looking directly at anyone.

"I am sorry my friend." Placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth whispered moving a little to try and see the newcomer but it was a way to get comfortable from the pain she was slightly feeling in her side.

"I have no idea." Guy lied to her as he held her still. "Lizzie you must rest."

"Yes love." Returning to her normal position, comfortable in his arms.

"Wow." He muttered as his hand rested completely on her stomach. "He is kicking." Smiling widely as he felt the small nudge under his hand. "And again."

"How do you know we are having a son?" Looking down at his hand with a smile. "It might be a girl." Laughing lightly as she cringed silently. Thankfully Guy did not notice. No one noticed. Elizabeth knew it would be a false alarm.

"Lizzie?" A voice gasped out her name. "What...?" Will looked between her, Guy and her large stomach, he was still holding his daughter in his arms.

"Will?" Elizabeth gasped in shock and surprise. "Oh my.... You're here..." She pressed one of her hands to her lips as she looked at the child in her brother's arms. "But... Does Dad know?" Nodding to the little girl, who had hidden her face in her father's shoulder.

Guy stood up from his position, helping Elizabeth to lie down. "You need to rest." He spoke gently. "I need to talk to Tuck." Walking away a few steps.

"No!" Will said angrily to him. "I want answers first." His anger flaring up in him more and more. "Is the child yours?" Still glaring at Guy

"Yes." Both Guy and Elizabeth spoke together, though Guy's answer was plain and normal sounding but Elizabeth's was angry and full of suspicion as to what her brother was going to say.

"Have you told her the truth?" Will sneered at Guy, who was standing next to Elizabeth and staring at the angry Will.

"I have not." Keeping his gaze on Will.

"What truth?" Elizabeth sat up straight as she could.

"Lizzie..." Guy broke his gaze from Will and tried to get her to lie down.

"No!" She pushed his hands away and gingerly stood up.

"Lizzie." Tuck moved forward and helped her up. "I think you shouldn't be out of bed. You are still ill. You need your rest."

Elizabeth held onto Tuck tightly as she glared between Will and Guy. "No! I want to know this truth! What are you talking about Will?"

"That his soldiers..." Pointing at Guy. "Had our father killed because he spoke his mind."

Elizabeth let out a frightened gasp. "He's dead?" She whispered, staring at the ground in front of her. "Dad..." She whispered, tears filling her eyes and then falling down her pale cheeks.

"Come on." Tuck said reassuringly. "Let me help you back to bed. It will not do you good if you exhaust yourself before having the baby."

Elizabeth let him help her back to the bunk, she was still shocked at hearing the news of her beloved father's death.

"Lizzie?" Guy's voice entered her mind.

"Go away." She whispered as she lay down on her bunk. "Just go away." Looking up at the roof of the camp.

"Lizzie please." Guy continued pleading with her.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed at him and turned her head away from him as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Will placed his daughter on a spare bunk and sat next to Elizabeth. "Lizzie? Lizzie?"

"Why did he lie to me?" She whispered, her voice slightly hoarse from her screaming at Guy. "I asked him in London and he brushed off the subject immediately. Oh Dad." She began sobbing again.

Her brother knelt next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "He died for us." He whispered softly and soothingly. "Letting us live how we wanted to live and not under pressure from high lords." The last two words he sneered and looked over his shoulder at Guy.

"Will, don't." Elizabeth looked at him, her eyes red from her crying. "He has changed." She whispered.

"How do you know?" He asked her in a concerned voice. "You are expecting his child Lizzie."

"I have noticed that Will." She joked feebly. "I love him Will. I have done since I was a girl." Will frowned at this. "Another story." She grinned softly at him. "Do I get to meet my niece properly?"

Will chuckled and walked over to his young daughter, who was being entertained by Robin. "Thanks Robin." He smiled and extended his arms towards the young Djaq. "Come here darling." Djaq gave a toothy grin and extended her arms to her father, who reached forward and scooped her up into his arms. "Got you." He whispered into the giggling girl's ear. "Djaq. This is your auntie Lizzie."

"Hello little darling." Elizabeth smiled as she slowly and carefully sat up but struggled.

"Let me." Guy's voice came from beside her and helped her up and sat behind her to support her. "I am sorry." He whispered in her ear and then watched as Will's daughter extended her own arms towards Elizabeth.

"Sorry my darling. Auntie Lizzie is a bit poorly today." Will knelt next Elizabeth and put Djaq on his lap. "I told her all about you." He grinned cheekily at her.

"I dread to think." Glancing at Will and then returning her gaze to her niece. "You are such a beautiful little girl." Smiling at her. "How old is she?"

"Just over a year old." Kissing his daughter's cheek. "Spitting image of her mother." He grinned shyly.

"I am sorry." Elizabeth had guessed how his wife had died and frowned a little, biting her bottom lip.

"Lizzie? What is it? You only bite your bottom lip when something is wrong." Will stood up in worry, placing Djaq on the floor.

"Will, take Djaq out of the camp. I don't want her to be scared." Elizabeth closed her eyes and took deep breaths. "Please Will!" She said in a slight panic and Will picked up his daughter and moved to the other side of the camp, afraid for his sister.

"Is it the baby?" Guy asked in a panic also and Elizabeth only nodded. "Tuck!" He called out, his voice sounding strained from the panic. "It's time."

Tuck and John rushed forward. "Well let us see." Tuck said as he pressed his hands on her stomach. "Have your waters broke yet?" Elizabeth shook her head, too scared to speak as she watched her press on her stomach, making her cry out from the slight pain. "John... Feel..." Moving his hands away as John pressed his hands on her stomach.

"Right. I see." He frowned as he moved his hands away. "There is still time."

"Time for what?" Elizabeth said in a panic, clutching Guy's hand in fright.

Both Tuck and John looked at the newly married couple. "Lizzie..." Tuck began. "Your baby is facing the wrong way. John is going to turn it in time for you to give birth."

Her eyes were wide with fear as he told her this. "Will I die?" She asked plainly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No. We just need to turn your baby and you will be ready." Tuck gave her a reassuring smile as he turned away to prepare things for the birth.

"This will hurt a little bit." John said as he stepped forward, placing his hands on her stomach.

Elizabeth gripped Guy's hand tight as she felt the pressure of John's hands on her stomach, easing her baby to turn. She cried out softly as the baby finally began to move.

"There we go." John smiled down at her. "Lizzie?"

Guy turned to look at her too. "Oh God. Lizzie!" She was completely out cold. "What happened?"

Tuck rushed over to her side and looked her over. "Still has her fever. Getting worse again." Frowning as he continued to examine her. "The baby is stressed." His hands on her stomach. "Need them both to relax and calm down." Shaking his head slightly. "Or we will lose them both." Looking at Guy and then John.

"Fight it Lizzie." Guy held her hand tightly and whispered in her ear as he gently moved from behind her and lay her flat down. "Please Lizzie. For our child." He knelt next to her and gripped her hand tightly, brushing his lips across her knuckles. He ignored Tuck and John, who were working around Elizabeth and him. His attention was on his wife, who still lay unconscious on the bunk. "Please Lizzie." A secret tear fell down his cheek. "I need you Lizzie."

* * *

**A/N: Again! Another cliffhanger! :D I'm mean, I know.**

**I want to say a big thank you to my main reviewer ohmycarlisletwilight23 who has been reviewing my story since chapter 4 and I love ohmycarlisletwilight23 for it! Thank you! :D**

**Please more of my readers, please review! It makes my day when I see I have a review! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Grrr.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 9**

Blackness surrounded Elizabeth. She fought against it but she was fighting a losing battle. A murmur of voices were heard but they sounded so far away. Her eyes were closed but when she tried to open them, they felt so heavy and she was unable to even flutter them open.

"Fight Lizzie..." A vaguely familiar voice was heard. "Please Lizzie."

A warmth covered her hand and a slight pressure. Fingers wrapped around her hand. Someone was holding her hand. Another pressure was on her stomach but this pressure was getting more and more painful. The blackness broke away and was pierced by her scream. "It hurts!" Her voice screamed as she gripped the person's hand.

"You are in labour Elizabeth." John said softly to her stroking her hair, which was wet from sweat from her fever.

"Where is Guy?" Looking around in a panic for her husband. "I need him. I need him here."

"He has gone to fetch water." John muttered to her. "He was anxious about you and was disturbing Tuck and I. We had to make him go."

"How long have I been out cold?" Taking deep breaths, preparing herself for the next contraction.

"Half an hour but your waters broke 10 minutes ago." John informed her as he glanced at Tuck who was working around the kitchen, ripping up rags and making sure plenty of water was boiled. "You still have a fever but it seems to be going."

"Will?" She breathed and glanced around more, taking in her surroundings better. She could hear the rain bouncing off the leaf covered roof and also found the camp empty. "Where is everyone?"

"They are here, just out of sight." John smiled gently at her. "Give you some space. When you feel your next pain, don't push." Elizabeth nodded nervously. "Squeeze my hand if you want to." Holding her hand loosely in a comforting manner.

"I can feel one." Her eyebrows furrowing and she let out small gasps which quickly turned to cries of pain, her hand gripped John's tightly. "Ohh! It hurts!" She cried out, evident pain was etched across her face.

"I know." John tried to speak in a quiet tone but she had a tight hold on his hand and it was rather painful grip despite being a strong man himself.

"How do you know?" Elizabeth spoke through gritted teeth. "You've never had to give birth." Her jaw loosening as the pain started to ebb away.

"True." He pulled his hand away slowly. "Your child will be born soon. You need to stay relaxed."

"Relaxing. Relaxing." She said to him as she lay back on the pillows which were being used to prop her up. She took deep breaths as she focused on the wall of the camp, her hand absent-mindedly stroking her large stomach. "Please come into the world safe my darling." She whispered as John stood up and walked away. "Please darling. I will give my life for you to live." Looking down at her round stomach. "I promise you that you will live before me if it happens."

"No it will not!" An angry Guy strode up to her, having just returned from his job. "You both will live. I know it." Kneeling next to her and grasping her hand. "I am not going to lose you again Lizzie. Never again."

"I know." She smiled, her thumb stroking the back of his hand. "We have come so far and I do not want to give birth to a baby who will die."

"Our baby will not die." He whispered softly. "Neither will you. We will live happily together. Away from here." His hand stroking her sweaty hair.

"Really?" Her eyes wide with curiosity as she looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes." Bending his head down and kissing her fingers. "Me, you and our baby. We will leave here, never looking back and we will be a family together."

"I hope so." She smiled sadly as she glanced at her stomach.

"Lizzie... You will be fine. Both of you." Kissing her fingers again.

She shook her head in disagreement. "I am scared." Her voice just a whisper. "I am scared I will die giving our son or daughter life like my mother did."

"You will not die my love." Planting kisses all over her fingers and hand. "I know you will not."

"How can you..." She stopped speaking and grasped Guy's hand tightly. "OW!" She cried out loudly. "Make it stop!" Shouting out which turned into a cry and then a scream.

"Tuck!" Guy shouted in a panic. "Something is wrong." Wincing at Elizabeth's tight grip, watching her expression. Her face showing the pain that she was in.

"Guy! It hurts!" She cried out and held onto his hand tightly as Tuck and John rushed to her side.

"Lizzie. It's time now." Tuck said reassuringly as he helped her bend her legs and then lifted the skirts of her dress.

"Can I stay?" Guy asked in a quick voice, staring at Elizabeth and witnessing her pain.

"It would be best if you weren't." John tapped his shoulder.

"No! No!" Elizabeth's pain had stopped and her focus was now on Guy. "I want him...." She was cut off again but a powerful contraction causing her to cry out louder.

"Lizzie, you need to relax or you will not be able to give birth." John said forcefully to her. "You will not relax with Guy nearby. I'm guessing you won't relax because you will be concentrating to not be showing pain around him."

Guy looked at John and the realisation hit him, giving the large man a slight nod. "Listen love." He moved so his face was level with her own. "I will not be far away but you need to be strong for our child. Even if that means crying out because of the pain. That is what is meant to happen. I love you so much." Kissing her lips quickly in case she cried out in pain. "Soon, we will have our child in our arms, forgetting all about this and thinking of names."

Elizabeth laughed softly but it changed into a cry. "Promise?" She spoke in a strangled voice as the contraction died down.

"I promise." Kissing her forehead and left the camp as Kate took his place next to Elizabeth. He sat on a fallen tree not far from the camp listening to the cries and shouts of his new wife.

"How is she?" Will spoke as he sat next to Guy.

"Nearly there." He muttered, glancing up at the camp, desperate to go there and be with her.

"She will be fine Gisborne. She is in good hands." Will spoke sincerely and even went to put a hand on his sister's husband's shoulder but decided against it. "You really do love her."

"I do." He turned to face Will, his eyes full of tears. "I cannot lose her again. Not now that I have found her again."

Will watched him in silence, seeing the truth in his words and eyes. "She will not die. Lizzie is strong and will soon be up and about ordering us about."

"That is her all over." Guy laughed wryly as he listened to the cries of Elizabeth, who was not too far away but to Guy it felt like she was miles away again.

"What will you do after the baby is born? The camp is no place for a newborn." Looking over at his daughter who was asleep in a basket that Much gave him.

"Where are you going?" Guy asked avoiding the young man's question.

"Scarborough. See if my aunt Annie will take me and Djaq in. Probably start my carpentry trade there." Looking back in the direction of the camp, where Elizabeth's cries were still present. "You didn't answer my question."

"I do not know." Guy whispered. "Far from here. She cannot live as an Outlaw, it's not in her nature. Somewhere that no one knows who I am. I have always wanted a family and now I truly have one." Straining his hearing to hear the first cries of his newborn child but Elizabeth's cries were the only ones that filled the growing darkness.

"Well you all could come to Scarborough, stay with my Aunt until you set up your own home." Will said softly. "But you had best wait to talk to Lizzie about it first."

Guy stood up and began pacing, stopping only to look in the direction of the camp. His brow furrowed as he listened to his wife's cries. They broke his heart but it was expected for a woman birthing a child. This was Lizzie, his strong Lizzie and listening to her cries made him feel useless. "Oh Lizzie..." He sighed heavily as he returned to his seat next to Will, his head in his hands. The waiting was the worst part and the not knowing what was happening.

Hours passed, Elizabeth's cries filling the darkening sky until silence descended on the forest, both Guy and Will shot up from the seat as the air was filled with the sounds of a baby's cry. Guy's and Elizabeth's baby. Guy made to go back to the camp but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked and saw Robin stopping him. "Wait until they send for you." Nodding towards the camp.

"Why? The baby is born." Frowning greatly at Robin but then realised. "Please let her be well." Looking up at the camp. Robin kept his hand on Guy's shoulder, for comfort and hope.

John emerged from the camp with a smile on his face. "Guy." Walking up to the nervous former Lord. "Do you want to come and meet your child?"

"Lizzie?" He asked immediately.

"She is well." He smiled and turned away to walk back up to the camp. "Also she told me not to tell you if you have a son or a daughter. She wants to tell you herself." Chuckling deeply.

The other Outlaws stayed behind for a while, to let Guy meet his newborn child and see Elizabeth again.

His feet dragged as he moved closer to the camp. He was becoming more and more nervous as he approached the camp. Guy could not believe it, their child was finally here and guessing by how soon he was allowed to see them both meant that Elizabeth was well. Taking a deep breath in walked inside and followed John to the sleeping area of the camp. Immediately his eyes fell on Elizabeth who seemed to be wearing one of Kate's dresses and in her arms was a blanket wrapped baby. "Lizzie..." He whispered as he slowly moved closer to her.

"Guy." She smiled weakly, still exhausted from giving birth. "We have a son." She smiled at him and then looked down at the sleeping baby.

"A son?" He raised his eyebrows in delight as he cautiously walked over to his new wife and new son. He sat on her left, being careful not to move either Elizabeth nor the baby. "We have a son." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. "Well done love." Kissing the side of her head and then looked down at his son. "He is perfect." Carefully he placed his hand on the baby's head. "Absolutely perfect." Kissing Elizabeth's cheek again. "Do you have a name?"

Elizabeth was about to speak when the soft sounds of the other Outlaws came into the camp. "Where's Will? He will want to hear."

"Lizzie, congratulations." Will walked up to the new parents and smiled down at the newborn. "So?"

"A boy." Elizabeth smiled at him and then looked at Guy. "Daniel. After Dad." Smiling down at her sleeping son. "I believed that I was having a boy and that I was going to name him after Dad. If that is fine with you?" Looking at Guy, who was smiling.

"Of course it is. Perfect name for him. Daniel Gisborne." Smiling gently at Elizabeth and kissing her again, this time on the lips. "I love you." He whispered, resting his forehead against her own.

"I love you too." She smiled softly and slowly turned to look at Daniel, who was stirring in his sleep. "Would you like to hold your son?"

"Yes." Guy smiled widely as he moved from his position in order for Elizabeth to place his son in his arms.

"Here we go." Elizabeth smiled as she slowly and carefully placed their son in his arms, making sure he was comfortable and safe. "There." Knowing that the sleeping child was comfortable in his father's arms.

To his surprise, Guy was shocked by the weight in his arms. Now he was able to look at his son properly. Daniel was silent and sleeping, his rosebud shaped mouth open slightly, soft breaths leaving his mouth. "He is beautiful." He whispered as he carefully sat on the edge of Elizabeth's bunk, staring at his son in awe. Daniel had a small tuft of black hair on the top of his head. "He is so small."

"I think he was a little early but not too early." Elizabeth smiled as she sat up slightly. The pair seemed to be in their own little world with their son, ignoring the others around them who had now left the couple to bond with their child. Will did sit nearby but did not disturb them. "Guy?" She asked softly.

"Yes love." Not looking away from his son.

"What will happen now? Are we going to leave here? A newborn cannot live in a forest. Daniel will cry a lot and will put you all in danger." Her voice filled with fear and concern.

"We will leave. All three of us." Turning looking at her. "Start a new life away from here. Be a proper family." Smiling softly and then glanced at Will. "Will?"

Elizabeth looked at her brother. "What? Where are you going?" Frowning a little as he moved to his sister.

He grinned cheekily. "I was going to go to Scarborough to Aunt Annie and Luke and possibly start a business there." Shrugging his shoulders slightly. "I don't want to raise Djaq in a forest."

Elizabeth looked at Guy with a smile. "We could go to Scarborough. Fresh start there and then possibly go somewhere after."

"Sounds like a plan." Guy gave a small grin and then returned to looking at Daniel. "A new life for us all." Bending his head and softly kissing Daniel's head.

Tuck stepped towards them all. "I would like Elizabeth to stay for a few more days, possibly a few weeks."

"Why?" Will asked the question for Elizabeth.

"She has just recovering from a severe fever and just given birth. I want her to rest. She needs to be completely well before she can travel anywhere." Tuck smiled at them. "Understood?" He said sternly. "If both you and your child travel so soon, you will surely be ill."

"Of course Tuck. Thank you so much as well. You have done so much." Elizabeth smiled gently and glanced at Daniel, seeing if he was comfortable, her motherly instincts already working.

"Congratulations." Tuck smiled as he left them alone as did Will, who went to check on his own child.

"Alone at last." Guy chuckled as he looked up at Elizabeth. "So recover first and then off to Scarborough?"

"Yes. Must listen to Tuck." Elizabeth smiled as her finger stroked her son's cheek, who was still sleeping soundly in his father's arms. "He is perfect." She smiled.

"Just like his mother." Guy smiled at Elizabeth and then back at Daniel.

The pair cooed and fawned over their son for some time until he began to cry. "He's hungry." Elizabeth smiled as she took him from Guy's arms and began undoing the dress Kate had given her. "Could I have a blanket?" Looking at Guy for a moment and then proceeded to breast feed her son.

"Here you go." He draped the blanket over Elizabeth's shoulder, to cover her breast and Daniel. "I will leave you be." Kissing her forehead and turning away to sit with the other Outlaws but he kept glancing back to see if she and their son were well and to check that they were not a dream and were in fact real and here in his presence. There were. He watched her whisper softly to Daniel as he fed from her. It was an indescribable sight. Within a day he found his true love, married her and they welcomed a son into their lives. Now his life was perfect and complete.

* * *

The lives of the Outlaws was far from being perfect. A new and old threat was approaching Nottingham and would threaten the happiness of everyone there and in the surrounding villages. Their newly found peace was about to be disturbed and not all would survive this fight.

* * *

**A/N: That is not the end. I promise. Plus sorry for slow replies. :D Please review. I love this story and it is just getting started. I might kill off a character soon but don't know which one. Also to let you know Allan is still alive, he just hasn't spoken yet. :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(**

**Warning: Lemon! :D.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 10**

"He is perfect." Guy said for the hundredth time that day as he rocked his son gently. It had been 7 weeks since Elizabeth had given birth to their son and she had been recovering very well.

"You have already said that today about 100 times." Elizabeth smiled from their bunk where she was sewing a patch on a blanket. "But you are right. He is perfect. He's our son." Stopping her sewing and watching Guy.

"Well I have to agree with him. My nephew is perfect but not as perfect as my girl." Will sat next to his sister chuckling slightly. "Lizzie, I am leaving in a couple of days."

Elizabeth looked at her younger brother and smiled. "We are too." Looking at Guy, who was still in awe of his son, making Elizabeth smile. "Well if Tuck says I can." Returning to her sewing.

"We can go and stay with Aunt Annie for a bit and then find somewhere to live. That's what I'm doing. But if you both wish to." Looking at Guy, who was now watching them both. "You could come and live with me and Djaq."

Elizabeth looked at Guy, who nodded at her slightly. "That would be perfect." She smiled at her brother as she placed her sewing beside her.

"Well that will have to wait. Just five minutes" Robin spoke as he and John walked into the camp.

"Oh here is trouble." Elizabeth smirked at them both.

"Yes there is trouble. Isabella is alive and Sheriff once again." Robin said grumpily as he sat by the fire.

Guy handed Daniel to Elizabeth. "There is something else, isn't there?"

"Yes. Prince John is here too and he is raising taxes and punishing the people severely if they cannot pay on time." Robin spoke angrily and ran a hand over his chin. "Something has to be done and quick or they will starve." Standing up and pacing.

"Robin sit down. Pacing doesn't help." John tried to speak calmly but there was definite anger in his voice.

"I cannot!" He shouted. "She died! We saw her die!"

"Robin don't shout." Elizabeth glared at him as Daniel began wailing in shock of the loud noise.

"Sorry Lizzie." As he watched her stand up and try and calm Daniel down. "But we must fight back now or things will get worse for the people."

"What do you suggest we do?" Guy's gruff voice spoke.

"Guy, I don't suggest you do anything. You have a family to think of now. There is no need for you to stay." Robin placed a hand on Guy's shoulder before returning to his seat. "It is going to be even more dangerous than before."

"Thank you Robin but I think we will stay. You are going to need all the help you can get." Elizabeth spoke before Guy could. "I want to stay and help you. Plus I am the only one who is not an outlaw. Except the children." Chuckling softly as she shifted Daniel in her arms so his head was resting on her shoulder.

"No! We are leaving!" Guy said angrily and stood in front of her. "I want to leave this place and we can be a family. I don't want us to live in fear. I want our son to have a happy life where his mother and father are free."

"I know Guy but if we can finally stop both Isabella and the Prince terrorising Nottingham and then we can live in peace." She spoke angrily. "We cannot if they are still able to ruin our lives."

"No Lizzie! We are going to get far away from here as we can." Turning away from her and began packing their things.

"No Guy!" She shouted at him but had to turn her attention to Daniel, who cried when she shouted. "We are not leaving!" She spoke quietly but her tone was harsh as she kissed the side of Daniel's head as she soothed him.

The outlaws watched the couple in fright as they argued. "Stop it both of you!" Robin's voice was heard. The two of them looked at him, waiting for him to talk. "It is anyone's decision to leave or not but Lizzie, none of us want you to be in any danger."

"I know Robin but you would risk your lives for the people of Nottingham so let me help you. I can become an insider."

"No!" Guy said angrily. "It is too dangerous."

"It would be even more dangerous if you acted without any information." Elizabeth turned away from him, not wanting to be even more angry and not wanting to upset Daniel again. "I can do it."

"Lizzie..." Guy whispered and walked behind her. "I do not want to lose you. If my sister finds out we are married, she will not be kind."

"She will not find out Guy. Please let me do this." She bent down and placed Daniel on her bunk, that she shared with Guy. Though it was small, they were able to share the bunk and have Daniel close by, who was waking up in the middle of the night for a feed. Standing up straight, after she was content that Daniel was comfortable, she turned and faced him. "Guy please." She pleaded with him. Reaching forward she held his hand and led him away from hearing distance of the others. "If I feel I am in any type of danger or you do, I will leave immediately. I promise."

"Lizzie..." He sighed heavily and brought his free hand to her cheek. "I will let you if you keep that promise. I just want you safe love." Stepping closer to her.

"I know Guy. I will. This will benefit us all. I promise you that I will be safe." Stepping closer to him, their bodies close to touching. "Always." She whispered as she stood on her toes to lightly press her lips against his. "Just to be able to come back to you."

"That is good." His lips close to hers, his breath tickling against her parted mouth. "Because once everything is over. You and I and our son will leave and we will live somewhere in no fear." Removing his hand from hers to be able to place both arms around her, their bodies touching.

Elizabeth moved her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pressing herself against him. "I have no fear right this minute." She smirked slightly as he bent his head and captured her lips with his. They could vaguely hear some of the Outlaws groaning at their display of affection. Elizabeth giggled softly against Guy's lips but continued with their embrace.

Someone cleared their throat from behind them. "You do there are others here." Allan's amused voice entered their consciousness. They pulled apart and turned to look at the others. "Don't get too affectionate in front of us. We do not want to be blinded."

Elizabeth chuckled as she hid her blush against Guy's chest. "Oh great." She whispered in embarrassment, hiding her red face from everyone.

"Well if you will excuse us then." Guy spoke and led her out of the camp.

"Guy!" She laughed lightly as he continued to lead her through the forest, through the trees, his hand tight around her own. "Guy! Where are we going? I can't leave Daniel for long." Her voice amused at his antics. "Guy!"

"Shhh..." He whispered as he stopped running, looked around the area and turned to face her. "Privacy." Pressing his lips against hers and pulling her small body against his, his hands roaming the back of her dress, desperate for her to be out of it once again. "Lizzie." He whispered hotly, pulling away from her swollen lips.

"Please Guy. I have missed your touch." Pressing her body harder into his. "But be gentle." She whispered as she pulled at his clothing.

"I will, love." Bending his head and kissing her exposed neck. Despite winter being so close, Elizabeth kept her clothing, such as shawls and scarves, to a minimum for feeding Daniel. Her head tipped to the side as his lips showered her neck and shoulder with hot kisses.

"Guy..." She let out a gasp. "We cannot be away from Daniel for long." She gave up talking as a moan escaped from her lips as his hands ran down the length of her back and cupped her buttocks. "Oh Guy!" She cried out at the pleasure at the touch.

"Shhh... We do not want to be disturbed again." Glancing in the direction of the camp as he slowly and carefully pushed her against a tree. "I wish we were in London again. In a warm bed and we had all night to be together." His hands ran over her hips, up her sides, continuing to kiss her neck and shoulders. "Oh Lizzie. I have missed this."

"Me too." She moaned at his touches as she hooked a leg over his hip, using the tree for balance. Her arms wrapped around his back, pulling him closer to her. "But if we have to make love against a tree then I do not care. I have missed your touches." Her hands running up and down his chest.

"I say the same." Capturing her panting lips with his own, pressing his body hard against her, making his obvious arousal known to her. She moaned against his lips as she felt his arousal press against her stomach.

"Guy! Please..." She panted as she pulled away from his ravishing kisses as she moved her hands down his chest, over his stomach and cupped his clothed arousal with her hand. "It has been too long and we also need to consummate our marriage." Giving him a small smirk as she placed her foot back on the ground.

He moved her hand away from him, held it in his own and slowly led her away from the tree. "Not against a tree." Guy smiled as he moved to a secluded patch of grass. He sat down on the grass and waited for her to join him. Sitting next to him with their hands still joined, Elizabeth turned her head to look at him, waiting for him to make the first move. He did. It was a gentle kiss, turning into a more passionate one.

Elizabeth moved to lie down but he stopped her by wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close, not even breaking the kiss. Her hands rested on his shoulders as their kiss deepened, her eyes closing as she lost herself in his kisses and touches. She wanted to be rid of her dress but she knew it was too cold to do so. "Guy..." she sighed as she pulled away from him and slowly lay on her back on the grass, holding her hand out to him. "Please... We cannot be away from Daniel for much longer." Licking her lips as she watched him undo his breeches before looking into his eyes.

He gave a slightly cocky smirk as he watched her lie flat on her back, parting her legs, bending them at the knees, just waiting for him to settle between them. "I love you." He whispered as he moved between her legs, laying over her but not putting any weight onto her.

"I love you." She whispered as she leant slightly and lightly kissed his lips, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck so she could pull him completely on top of him, trapping him with her legs by wrapping them around his waist. Her kisses became urgent and much needed for both of them. His hand moved up her sides and cupped her breasts, causing her to wince and pull away from the kiss. "Not there. Too sensitive." She laughed lightly as she pushed his hands away from them, taking her legs away from around his waist.

"Sorry love." Bending his head and gently kissing each of her mounds. "I will be gentle." He sat up slightly and moved his hands to her legs and moving the skirts of her dress up as he moved his hands up her legs. The palm of his hand dragging along her leg as his fingers pulled her dress up to her waist. "I love you Elizabeth Gisborne." Leaning back over her, bending his head and kissing her gently on the lips.

Her hands moved to his breeches, loosened them more and pushed them over his hips, just enough for his sex to be released from the restrictions of the breeches. "I love you Guy." She whispered as she moved her hands away, bringing them up to his shoulders. Her fingers made gentle circles on the tops of his shoulders as he moved to bring their bodies closer. Pressing his arousal into her heat, making them both release moans as he completely sheathed himself in her.

Elizabeth's back arched as they finally joined after months of waiting, her hands gripped onto his shoulders tightly as she cried out.

"Lizzie." He groaned against her neck as he leaned over her body completely, his hands gripping her hips gently. Guy did not move within her just yet. He was waiting for her to relax under him but her body was still tense. "Lizzie?" He questioned her. "Speak to me darling." His lips brushing against her neck as he spoke before lifting his head and looking into her eyes.

Her breathing came out in pants, her eyes were shut tight and her grip on his shoulders was tight. "It has been too long. I have not felt like this since the last night we spent together." Opening her eyes and looking at him with pure love.

Guy gently began moving in and out of her, his hands on her hips and his lips inches from her own. "Oh Lizzie." He groaned as he continued to be gentle in his actions, afraid of hurting her. Slowly his hands moved up the sides of her body before resting on the ground, either side of Elizabeth as he gently continued his gentle thrusts.

"Guy..." She moaned, arching her back, meeting his thrusts with her own hips, pushing into him. "Please..." She moaned once more as she urged him to move quicker by wrapping her legs around his waist, placing pressure onto him.

Laughing lightly, he placed a chaste kiss onto her lips before he began moving within her quicker than a moment ago. It had been so long since he had bedded another woman. The last woman being Elizabeth. When he left London, leaving Elizabeth behind, he vowed not to bed another woman ever again. Despite Vasey thrusting women at him, Guy pushed them away because he wished to remain faithful to the woman he truly loved.

Elizabeth cried out as she felt her climax growing inside her as their moves quickened. "Guy! Please!!" Her body shook under him, her grip on his shoulders was painful and her back arched as she reached the peak of her climax. Her legs were tight around his waist as he continued to thrust in her, feeling her climax around him causing him to climax too.

"Lizzie!" He groaned into her neck, shuddering as he released into her.

Their positions remained, both exhausted, their hands gripped on each other and their breathing fast and shallow. Elizabeth's body started to become relaxed around him, her hands loosened their grips, her legs relaxed and slowly rested them back on the ground. "Guy..." She whispered softly. "We need to go back." Her hands making gentle circles on his shoulders. "Daniel will need us." Moving one hand to his head, cupping the back of it. "Love." She chuckled softly when he did not move and stroked his hair lovingly.

He raised his head and looked down at her. "Sorry love." He grinned as he leant down and kissed her softly. "It has been a long time since we have been like this." Raising his hand and gently caressing her cheek with his fingers. "Well, let us go and attend to our son." Moving off her and pulling his breeches back up. He then held his hands out to Elizabeth, she took them and he helped her onto her feet. He did not immediately walk away but wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "I love you." He whispered before pressing his lips against her smile.

"I love you." She murmured against his lips but pulled away to resist temptation. "But we do have to return to camp." Stepping away from him and smiling as he reached out and held her hand.

The pair walked back to the camp in silence, still slightly tired from the activity a moment ago. They walked hand in hand as they reached the camp.

"Glad to see you two made up." Robin joked but the mild relief did not meet his eyes as he walked towards them with Daniel in his arms, who was sleeping peacefully. "We woke up five minutes ago but dropped off straight away." Handing the baby to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's smile broadened as her son was placed in her arms. "Oh darling." She cooed as she sat on the edge of her bunk and gently rocked him, watching him sleep. Guy moved away from her and joined the Outlaws, who were deep in discussion about the new problem of Prince John and Isabella. She knew she was to be a part of the plan but Elizabeth did not wish to listen to all the boring arguments. Her attention was drawn to her sleeping son and at 7 weeks old he was looking more and more like his father but he had her dark brown eyes. This development made Elizabeth happy because they were her own mother's eyes, her father had told her when she was a child.

"Lizzie?" Her brother's voice disturbed her voice. "Is there something wrong?" Wrapping an arm around her.

"No. All is well. Just thinking." Sighing softly, looking at him for a moment and then back at Daniel.

"Careful. You will hurt yourself if you think too much." He spoke in a amusement as he stroked his nephew's cheek with a finger.

"Be careful." She warned him as she gently rocked Daniel. "Will..." She lowered her voice, glancing up at Guy, who was talking with Robin and Archer. "I'm scared."

"Oh Lizzie. Everything will be fine. You will see." A slight hint of uncertainty in his voice as he spoke.

"I know you do not think so. I have the feeling something bad will happen to someone. I hate those feelings." Sighing heavily, her gaze still set upon Daniel.

"Stop your worrying. This will be over soon and you and Guy can be a family. Even if it is with Guy." He chuckled nervously. "How did you two meet again?" He frowned slightly but Elizabeth hastily stood up and moved away from him. "Lizzie?"

"I do not wish to talk about it, Will. Please don't make me." She spoke softly with her back to him.

"Lizzie?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Please... What happened when you left us? When father sent you away?"

"Don't Will!" She scolded him, spinning around to face him. "Stop it! You would not understand." Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Lizzie..." His voice a whisper as he stepped closer to her but she flinched back. "What's wrong?" His eyebrows furrowing. "Please."

"Not yet." She whispered, her eyes focused on Daniel. "Not yet." Turning away again and placed Daniel in his basket. "Another time for stories." She whispered, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "Give me time." Walking away from her brother to the kitchen to begin to help Much with the food.

Guy had been watching the two siblings for some time and sighed heavily as he watched his wife walk past him to go to the kitchen. "Lizzie?" Saying her name softly. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around his waist. "It will be ok soon. I promise." Kissing her neck affectionately.

"I know." Leaning back into his embrace. "It is just the past that will cause all the problems." Sighing heavily as she chopped some food. "Now, let Much and I get on with dinner or you will not be having any." Laughing lightly but the laugh did not meet her eyes as the ghosts of her past continued to haunt her.

Guy moved away and sat near his son, who was still contently sleeping. He watched Elizabeth occasionally, fearing she would break down soon. His memory returned to the night he found her, broken and bruised, so close to death. He kept that from her because it broke his heart to see her dying. One night when he brought her to his house, he actually lay next to her and held her. Now he would not know what to do if he lost her at the present moment, especially now they had a child.

* * *

**A/N: Bit of a pointless chapter but my muse made me write it. :D The action will properly get started in the next chapter. :D**

**Review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Elizabeth Scarlett.**

**- - - - - - -**

**Chapter 11**

Isabella paced the Great Hall, trying to think of ways to separate all the Outlaws from each other. Making them weak. Weak and vulnerable. "Yes." She spoke to herself as she sat in her chair. "But how?" She muttered. "All their weaknesses are with them. Each other." Her hand resting under her chin.

"My Lady Sheriff, a young woman seeks an audience with you." A guard announced from the main doors.

"I do not have time to give audiences." Sighing heavily and shaking her head.

"She told me to tell you that her maiden name was Scarlett and she used to be a resident of Locksley as a young girl." The guard remained where he was standing watching Isabella.

"Scarlett, you say?" Realising what that name meant. Giving a small smirk she nodded to the guard. "Send her in." The guard disappeared through the open doors and returned with a young woman holding a baby. "Elizabeth." Isabella smiled falsely. "Do come in."

Elizabeth walked slowly towards Isabella nervously, playing the part of the nervous peasant meeting their doom. "My Lady." She curtseyed gently.

"It has been too long." Isabella smiled as she stood up and walked to stand in front of Elizabeth.

"It has My Lady." Speaking nervously, rubbing her son's back gently, who was sleeping quietly in her arms. "Near to 10 years now."

"You are married now." Trying to look at Elizabeth's ring but it was hidden from where she was holding Daniel.

"Widowed, My Lady." Casting her eyes down sadly. "In the Holy Land. They never found his body." Closing her eyes as if she were blinking back tears.

"I am sorry to hear that. Death is a terrible thing." She gave a comforting smile as Elizabeth looked back up at the Sheriff. "There was something you wished to see me about."

"Yes, my Lady. I have been living in London since my husband's death with his parents but I cannot be dependent on them any longer. I returned here to search for my father, to only learn he had died and my younger brothers missing." Casting her eyes down once again. "I have no other family and I was wondering is there any living available. I am an able and skilled carpenter like my father and ironically my husband was also a carpenter." Laughing lightly as she looked up at Isabella once more, who had walked away from her and was sitting in her Sheriff's chair.

"Well, I am sure I can come to some arrangement." She spoke slowly almost sounding dangerous. "Is there anywhere in particular you wish to live?"

"Locksley, my Lady. I would like to go home after so many years." Smiling shyly. "But if there is no living available there, I would be happy anywhere."

Isabella gave her a small smile which grew wider. "Well, as it happens, your father's cottage is available." Elizabeth's face lit up considerably. "Are you able to move in today? I know Locksley are in need of a local carpenter quite urgently. I think the people of the village would be proud to have the daughter of Dan Scarlett returning to them and being their carpenter."

"Thank you very much my Lady." Elizabeth dipped into a curtsey once more. "This means so much to me." Even though Elizabeth was there as a spy, she was happy to finally be returning to her childhood home, where she was born and grew up.

Two guards escorted Elizabeth to her new home. The only possessions she had with her were her son, tools, which Will gave her for her to pretend they were her late husband's but were in fact their father's, and a few clothes. It did not take her long to unpack her things but it made her feel uneasy as the two guards watched her from the doorway of her home. "Thank you." She nodded to them as she placed Daniel in a basket but still they stayed. "Please thank Lady Isabella for her generosity."

"Usually..." The tallest guard stepped forward as the other blocked the door. "We like to be thanked personally." Leering at her as he continued to move closer to her.

"Get out!" She shouted at him but he moved forward and placed a hand over her mouth, forcing her body against the table. Struggling against him, Elizabeth began to remember the torture and rapes she endured from her uncle. With all her strength she tried to push him away but he was too strong.

"Don't struggle. It will be over soon." His free hand began to pull her skirts up to her waist but she continued to fight against. "We got a fighter here." He laughed as he spoke over his shoulder but found the other guard not there and someone else in his place. "Hood!"

"Now that is no way to treat a new resident of Locksley." Robin raised an eyebrow at him and readied himself to attack the guard, who was still pressed up against Elizabeth and had moved his hand away from her mouth. "Are you well Miss?"

"Not with this man on me." She continued to push against him but he was stronger. "A little help please sir?" Her eyes panicking towards Robin.

"Of course." He chuckled, reached forward and pulled the man off her. "That is no way to treat a woman as well." Pushing him out the door. "Men! Look after the fool." He called outside of the door. "Are you well miss?"

"Thank you Sir." She spoke with a tremble as she straightened her skirts and turned away from Robin.

"Lizzie? Are you sure?" Robin stood behind her. "Lizzie? I'll get Guy." Turning away and walking towards the door.

"No! Don't!" She cried to him. "Please don't!" He turned around to face her as she spoke.

"Why Lizzie? He should know! He is your husband and that man just tried to rape you!" Gesturing angrily out of the door.

"No change there!" She spun around so she was facing him. "You want to know my story Robin? What I was like before I met and fell in love with Guy? My uncle beat me, raped me and then sold me!" Her voice filled with anger. "The next man as kinder but when I didn't give him what he wanted, he proceeded to beat me and threw me onto the street." Tears fell fast down her face.

"Lizzie..." He whispered and stepped closer to her. "I'm sorry. I did not know." His face full of regret and remorse for her. "Lizzie..."

"Stop it!" She said angrily. "It is over!" Anger tears continuing to flow down her cheeks. "I just have to deal with the harsh memories and terrifying nightmares." She used the back of her hands to wipe away the tears.. "Just go Robin. I need to be under the impression that I am not on your side." Turning away from him and focusing on her sleeping son, who was oblivious to what was happening around him as he peacefully slept. She heard Robin take one hesitant step towards her. "Go Robin! Leave me alone!" His footsteps turned and left her small cottage. She let out a relieved but broken sigh as she looked around her childhood home with a smile.

Elizabeth spent most of the day cleaning the cottage, ridding it of cobwebs and dust. Daniel was sleeping soundly in his basket until the afternoon drew to a close and he woke for a feed. It felt wonderful to be back in her own home but she knew the only thing she would miss was falling asleep in Guy's arms every night but this was to be the first night alone since she had come to Nottingham.

As darkness drew in, Elizabeth felt more along than ever, despite her son being close by. She lay on her bed and looked up at the wooden ceiling, trying her best to fall asleep. She couldn't. It felt strange to be living in the same small cottage where she was born, grown up, her brothers were born and had grown up. Now it was her and her son. Giving a long and broken sigh, Elizabeth closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

Day was upon all of Locksley and its residents were slowly rising and beginning their duties for the day. Elizabeth had been awake for some time and was busy readying herself for the day and most likely the many visitors that were to arrive.

Daniel had been fed and dressed for the day and was lying in a basket, making baby noises. Elizabeth smiled as she watched him for a while. His favourite thing to do was suck on the edge of a blanket and also kicked his legs a lot. When he kicked his legs in the basket, it reminded Elizabeth of the time when she was expecting him and when he kicked her from the womb. She reached down into the basket and stroked his cheek with her finger, causing him to giggle and grab her finger. "Ready for the day darling?" A small cheerful babble was her reply. "That will be a 'yes'." Moving her finger a little before pulling it from his tight grasp. "Let us get started." She smiled as she picked up the basket and went out into the sunlight.

She placed Daniel in the shade of the house and moved to the back of the house to collect the wood that was there. Moving back around the front of the house, quickly checked on her baby son, who was content on playing with his blanket. Elizabeth laughed softly as she watched him for a moment before she began working on sawing a piece of wood.

"Excuse me?" A male voice spoke.

Elizabeth looked up and gave the newcomer a smile. "How can I help you?" Putting down the saw and walking to the fence.

"I heard that someone had moved into the Scarlett's cottage." He gave her a warm smile.

The smile was very familiar to Elizabeth. She frowned slightly and gave a shy smile. "Thornton?"

"Yes." He nodded slowly.

Elizabeth gave a small laugh. "I think the last time you saw me, I was a young girl. When I lived here with my father." She smiled when realisation spread across his face.

"Elizabeth Scarlett. My my. It has been a long time." He looked at her hand and then at Daniel in his basket. "Married with a bairn."

"Widowed." She said sadly. "Matthew Davies in London." She lied quickly. "Died in the Holy Land."

"I am sorry." He gave a small nod. "It is hard to lose a loved one." Nodding still in sympathy. "I welcome you back to the village. If you need anything from anyone, just mention your maiden name and I think they will help you." He smiled comfortingly.

"Thornton, do you still serve in Locksley Manor?" Elizabeth asked. Thornton nodded and frowned at her question. "May I ask who is the Lord of the Manor?"

"A Lord Robert of _____Shire." He smiled to her. "A very good master. From London I am told."

Elizabeth froze in horror but continued on. "Oh, that is good. At least he is a good master. Does he need any work?" Gesturing to the wood beside her.

"I don't think so, Mrs Davies." Smiling as he spoke the name. "I will leave you to return to your work." He nodded and walked away from her small cottage, back towards Locksley Manor.

From her position, Elizabeth looked up at the manor in fear. This man would be able to give away Elizabeth's uncover position. He would most likely publicly humiliate her as being a whore or a past whore. Her heart was hammering in her chest in fear as her gaze was fixed on the manor. She turned around, picked up Daniel from the basket and returned to the cottage. She hid in there, clutching Daniel to her chest as tears fell fast down her cheeks. "We should not have come." She whispered to herself.

The rest of the day, Elizabeth hid Daniel in the cottage and she worked with her back facing the manor. Villagers came to see her and welcome her to the village. Some of the older villagers remembered her from her childhood and welcomed her back. She gave a small smile as her eyes looked past the villagers to the manor. Each time a new member of the village came to her, she asked them about the Lord of Locksley Manor, whether he was a good master to them or not. Each of their replies were the same; he was a very kind master, much better than Guy of Gisborne but not as good as Robin. Though he was kind and fair to them.

It was nearly two days since her arrival when she finally saw the Outlaws again. More than anything she wanted to see Guy and tell him everything. She waited inside the cottage with Daniel wriggling in her arms. "Shhh... We're going to be having some visitors." Kissing the side of his head as he calmed down in her arms. "I wonder who could be coming to visit." She turned away from the entrance to the cottage and paced away from it.

Silently Guy walked into his wife's cottage. Smiled at the sight of her holding their young son. He leant on the door frame, folding his arms across his chest and a smile across his face. He watched her for a few moments, in complete awe of her. "Excuse me miss?" He spoke up.

Elizabeth turned around at the sound of his voice. "How may I help you sir?" Stepping slowly towards him.

"I was looking for my wife. I was wondering if you happened to know where she lives." He smiled as he also moved closer to the two of them. "I was told that she lived in the carpenter's cottage."

"I believe she does. Do you have a son also?" Smiling softly and looked at Daniel, who was watching Guy with fascination.

"I believe so." He grinned as he stepped closer to her and when he was in arms length of her, he wrapped his arms around her. "I have missed you."

"Me too." Burying her face against his chest. "He's here." She whispered against his chest.

"Who is?" He moved back slightly, taking Daniel from her. "Look at you. Growing more and more. What is your mother feeding you?"

"Guy." Elizabeth spoke softly, trying not to lose her smile but it was a losing battle. "Lord Robert is Lord of Locksley."

"Who?" He frowned greatly at her and when he saw the tears falling down her cheeks, he knew. "No. Does he know you are here?"

She shook her head quickly and wiped away her tears. "He will expose me. As soon as he finds out that I am here, he will either expose me or blackmail me."

"You cannot stay here. Come back to the camp." Wrapping his free arm around her, pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"We need to stop Isabella." Raising her hand and stroking Daniel's back, who was comfortable in his father's hold. "I have to stay here." Her head rested against his shoulder. "Don't argue Guy." Feeling his body tense. "I will avoid him as much as I can but we will stop Isabella and we will be a family. All three of us." Her hand still on Daniel's back.

"It will be over soon." Guy whispered softly as he moved away from her, placing a now sleeping Daniel in the basket filled with cloths. "Lizzie, I want you and Daniel to be safe more than anything in this world." He stood next to the basket, looking down at his son.

"I know." She sighed heavily as she moved to stand next to him. "He misses you." Reaching down and wrapping a blanket around Daniel's sleeping form. "I have missed you."

"It has only been a few days Lizzie." Guy chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his side. "Though I have missed you too." Kissing her cheek. "I cannot stay for long. The others are doing a drop off food for the villagers."

"Come back tonight." She whispered as she turned and wrapped her arms around him. "Please. I hate being here alone."

He held her close to him. "I know, my love but I cannot. I do not wish for you to be caught with me."

"So?" She chuckled softly as she took a deep breath. "It is unfair, that we must start living like this. I have only just found you again."

"We will be together properly again. I promise." Bending down and kissing the top of her head. "I have to go Lizzie." Instead of her loosening her grip on him, she tightened it. "Lizzie I have to go." He looked out of the windows and saw guards nearing the cottage. "Darling, I have to. There are guards heading this way."

Immediately, she let go of him and looked out of the window in a panic. "Go. Out the back." Pushing him away as she saw the guards get closer. "Go." She whispered pushing him again towards the rear door.

Guy took one more look at his sleeping son and then turned to Elizabeth. "I love you." Kissing her quickly on her lips. "If you are in any danger, leave." He insisted before he turned and hurried out of the house.

"Yes." She whispered as she watched him leaving. Elizabeth turned to see the guards pass by her house. Letting out a sigh of relief, she moved to the rear door and stared out at the trees, no sign of Guy at all but unknown to her, he was there watching her. Her heart was still pounding in fear of nearly being caught.

The rest of the day, she lived in fear. Fear that she had been caught for being with Guy and that she would be taken away. She would have to be careful from now on. The constant glances out of the window made her slightly paranoid. Even Daniel sensed that is mother was afraid.

"It'll be over soon my darling." She spoke to him softly with tears in her eyes as she looked up at Locksley Manor, hoping Lord Robert would not remember her, recognise her and expose her.

* * *

**A/N: Still no idea why I wrote this chapter but it will definitely pick up in the next one. With the return of Lord Robert. :D I wonder what will happen. You will have to review this chapter and find out in the next one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Elizabeth Scarlett.**

**Warning: Lemon! :D**

**- - - - – - - - **

**Chapter 12**

"She can't stay there Robin!" Guy spoke angrily. "The current Lord of Locksley was the man who nearly killed her when I found her."

"We will watch over her carefully. I promise Guy but right now she needs to be in Locksley and to watch. Only watch." Robin tried to reassure the frantic looking Guy.

"No! She is in danger there if he finds out that she is there." He paced the length of the camp for a moment and then stopped, he rushed to the entrance of the hidden camp.

"Where are you going?" Kate questioned him as he opened the entrance.

"I cannot sit here and let my wife be unprotected." He made sure his sword was in place. "She asked me to stay with her tonight because of this Lord and I am doing my duty as her husband and obeying her wishes to stay with her tonight." Leaving and walking quickly through the forest.

Robin followed him. "Guy! Guy stop! Gisborne!"

"I will leave Locksley before dawn." Guy continued to walk away from Robin.

The leader of the Outlaws continued to follow her. "Guy, you cannot go to her tonight. You will expose her."

"I want her safe. I want her and our son safe. That is more important than destroying my sister." His voice a growl as he continued in the direction of Locksley. "Go back to camp Hood. I will be fine. I will stay with her before dawn." He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Robin. "I just want to make sure she is safe, that is all."

"Be safe. If you are not back after dawn, we will come looking for you." A mischievous glint in his eye as he walked away from Guy, back towards the camp.

- - - - - - - - - -

Guy waited until it was near dark before he approached Elizabeth's home. He did not want to scare her or Daniel so he approached the house from behind and called her name softly. "Lizzie." He whispered enough so only she could hear him from the inside. "Lizzie. It's Guy." He waited for a moment before he called her name again but she opened the back door slowly and cautiously.

Soft light escaped from the side of the door as Elizabeth glanced outside; not opening the door wide. "Hello? Hello?" She whispered to the growing darkness.

"Lizzie love. It's Guy. I promise it is. I am the father of your son." He spoke the one sentence that no guard would know.

"Quickly. Inside." She opened the door more and stepped aside to let her husband into the warmth of the cottage. "You came." She smiled as she closed the door, after he entered inside, and locked it. "I am happy you did." She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I did not think you would."

"Is Daniel well?" He asked in concern as he held her tightly.

"He is. I was worried about you." Resting her cheek on his chest as she turned her head to the side.

"You were worried about me?" He chuckled softly. "Lizzie, I walked out of the camp unannounced to come here to you and our son because I was worried about you." Laughing softly. "I will stay with you until dawn."

"Thank you." She whispered. They stood in silence with their arms around each other. "I was just about to have supper. Would you like some?"

"I would love some." Standing up straight but still with his arms wrapped around her and he leant down and kissed her lips softly, when she looked up at him. "What are you having?"

"Some soup with some chicken. One of the neighbours brought it to me." She laughed as she moved away from his arms to her fire where the soup was warming. She lifted the pot with a thick cloth and placed it on the table. "Sit down." She smiled at him as he undone his belt for his sword and placed it against the table before he sat down in the chair.

"Smells delicious." He smiled at her.

"I would pass on the compliments to the cook but..." She laughed softly as she gave him a bowlful of soup to him and then her own bowl.

"Of course." He was still smiling at her.

The pair ate in silence so they could listen to any unusual sounds outside the house. The only sounds they could hear were from the soft sounds of their son sleeping in his basket near to them. When they had finished their supper, Elizabeth moved Daniel into her small bedroom with Guy following behind.

"He has grown a lot." Guy whispered as he watched Elizabeth place Daniel comfortably in the small cradle.

"He has." Elizabeth mirrored his whisper. "He misses you. Each time I wake him in the morning, he looks behind me expecting you to be there." Sighing heavily as she stood up straight and stepped back from the cradle, never taking her eyes off her sleeping child.

"I miss him also. I miss both of you." Walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "This business with Isabella will end soon. I know it."

"I hope so." She said sadly. "Before we all face the danger of being hurt by her."

"Lizzie, she will never hurt you and Daniel. I will make sure of it." He kissed her neck. "Both of you are too precious for me to lose."

She turned around in his embrace to face him. "That's what I think of you." Standing on her toes to press her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her fingers played with the ends of his hair. His tongue pushed against her lips where she opened her own mouth for her tongue to meet his. They pulled apart from the kiss, their breathing ragged from the passionate embrace with their arms tight around each other. Guy was the first to loosen his grip but he only did it to lift Elizabeth into his arms and out of the small room, back to the kitchen area. He placed her back onto her feet and reached for a nearby blanket, placing it on the ground in front of the fire.

Guy sat on top of the blanket and tapped the space next to him. "It's warmer by here." He chuckled softly.

Elizabeth smiled and sat next to him, looking into the fire. She leaned into his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I wish our life was like this all the time." She whispered as her eyes fixed on the flickering flames. "You, me and Daniel. Living together with no worries."

"We will soon. Soon as Isabella is defeated and we can leave here, we will be together with no worries." Pushing a strand of her hair away from her neck as he held her to his side. "For tonight, let us think only of ourselves. Imagining our life without a worry."

Elizabeth laughed softly. "If it is this..." Stroking his hand with her fingers. "Then it is perfect."

Guy shifted to turn and face her. "Always perfect." He bent his head down and kissed her softly on her lips. The soft kiss turned passionate. Hands roamed the other person's body. Her hands immediately went to the ties of his tunic and began to undo them. "Lizzie..."

"What?" She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.

"Not here." He whispered as he stood up, bent down and lifted her into his arms.

Elizabeth laughed softly as he carried her to the small bedroom. "No Guy! Daniel is sleeping in here."

"Oh yes." Guy laughed softly and returned to the blanket in front of the fire. He placed Elizabeth back on to her feet.

Elizabeth reached forward and began removing his tunic. "Where were we?" She giggled as she pulled his tunic over his head and let it drop to the floor. "Now I remember." She grinned as she stepped closer to him and rested her right hand on his chest.

He covered her hand with one of his. "I love you Elizabeth Gisborne." He whispered before he kissed her softly, wrapping his free arm around her, pulling her against him.

The kiss lasted for a few moments until they pulled away to catch a breath. "I love you too Guy of Gisborne." Her right hand still rested on his chest and the other was on his shoulder. Gently she placed pressure on his shoulder, causing him to kneel and then sit on the blanket. He frowned as he watched her move closer to him and then bent down to straddle his lap.

The pair made gentle love in front of the fire as quietly as possible; not to disturb their sleeping son and not to cause any attention to any guards that may be nearby. Once they were finished, Guy carried her to her bed, lay her down and lay beside her, holding her close. Elizabeth lay with her back against his chest and he has his arms wrapped around her.

Dawn came too soon for them. The pale light flooded the room. "Lizzie." Guy whispered into her shoulder. "It's time for me to go my love." He whispered before he caressed her shoulder with light kisses.

"I know. I have been awake for some time." She sighed heavily as she pulled his arm around her tighter. "I will not see you for some time, will I?" She spoke sadly, on the verge of tears.

"You will not but I will try and see you. Both of you." He kissed her shoulder once more. "Remember, if you fear you and Daniel are in any danger, you come back to the forest. Immediately."

"I promise." She whispered, feeling the first tears fall down her cheeks.

"Shhh..." He whispered. "It will be over. One day." Knowing it could be a long time before Isabella was defeated.

"But when? Soon? Next month? Next year? When Daniel is a grown man?" Her voice breaking as she spoke. "It feels like that it will never be over."

"I feel it too Lizzie but we must hope." He held her tighter again.

Elizabeth turned in his embrace and faced him. "I just hope that I do not get discovered by Lord Robert." She shuddered as she spoke his name. "I believe no young girl is safe in Locksley while he is Lord of the Manor."

"Why not?" Guy asked confused.

"I have heard no rumour of a child with him nor has he mentioned a child to any of the villagers. If his ambitions are still true and then he will most certainly be searching for a woman to bear his child." Elizabeth raised her head and glanced at Daniel, who was still asleep in his cradle.

"You will not be a target. I guarantee it. If he even thinks of you in such a way, I shall cut his head off before he even moves in your direction." Anger radiating from him.

Elizabeth's only reaction was a small laugh. "Well, you are certainly my knight in shining armour."

Guy laughed and captured her lips once more, becoming passionate once more. "Glad I can be of service to a beautiful lady." Rolling their bodies, so he was lying on top of her. "A very beautiful lady." He chuckled as he bent his head towards hers and kissed her again.

Elizabeth gave a quiet laugh as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, causing him to lie completely on her. He did use his knees to take off most of his weight but she seemed to be pulling him closer.

"Lizzie...." He moaned as she dragged her lips across his neck and shoulder, sucking and nibbling the bare skin lightly. "We cannot. I have to leave."

"Shhhh..." She whispered as she kissed him to stop him from talking, her hands tangled in his hair. "Let me cherish this moment." One hand running down the back of his neck and down his back as she continued to kiss him.

Guy pulled away from the kiss and smirked at her as their passion built up. "5 more minutes." He chuckled as his right hand ran up the outside of her left thigh, causing his wife to sigh with pleasure. A small chuckle rumbled in his throat as he gently pushed her legs apart. Elizabeth obeyed his soft touches and did as his touches encouraged her to do.

Her breaths grew faster and hot as he moved his hand from her left thigh and covered her most intimate part of her body. "Guy!" She moaned softly as he moved his hand in gentle circles before moving it up her body, up her stomach until he reached her breasts where he gently massaged them, listening to the sounds of Elizabeth's suppressed cries as she tried to stay quiet.

With her slightly distracted, Guy slowly slipped his shaft into her warmth, holding his breath to stop himself from crying out in pleasure. "Lizzie." He groaned into her neck as he slowly moved within her

"Guy." She gasped his name. "We do not have long." Her speech stopped when he kissed her hard and began moving faster to reach their climaxes faster than usual. The couple kept their lips together to suppress their cries and moans. Elizabeth gave a muffled moan against his lips as her climax hit her fast as he continued to move within her heat before releasing himself into her core.

"I wish my mornings were like this everyday." Guy chuckled as he recovered his breathing and raised his torso from his wife.

"They will be. They will be as soon as everything is over with Isabella." Elizabeth sighed heavily as she glanced out of the window. "You best go before you are caught."

Guy nodded slowly as he moved off her and then climbed out of bed. "One problem, my clothing is in the main room." Standing up and walking to the main room, completely naked, which made his wife giggle softly as she pulled her bed blanket up over her torso to keep herself warm and waited for him to return. "Here." Guy returned filly dressed with her clothing in his arms. Elizabeth took them from him, climbed out of bed and dressed quickly. Guy moved away from her and to the cradle, that contained their young son. He reached down and carefully lifted the sleeping baby into his arms.

"We will both miss you." Elizabeth whispered as she walked up behind him and rested her hands on his hips.

"I will miss you both." He whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on Daniel's forehead before placing him back into his cradle. "I have to go now." Moving past Elizabeth for his sword and putting it at his waist. "Be careful Lizzie." He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "One hint of danger you run. Run straight to me."

"Yes my love." She whispered as he stepped away from her. "Go before you are spotted." Pushing him to the back door of her cottage. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back as he rushed out into the open and into the trees.

Elizabeth stepped out of her cottage and stared into the trees. "I love you." She whispered once more before returning into the cottage, to ready herself and Daniel for the day.

* * *

A pair of eyes watched Elizabeth's cottage ever since the day she settled back into Locksley. "Thornton." Lord Robert spoke to his manservant.

"Yes, my Lord?" He asked politely.

"Who is the female carpenter in Locksley?" Asking curiously with his eyes still on the small cottage and watching Elizabeth working outside.

"Elizabeth Davies, my Lord. A widow from London but she was born in Locksley. Elizabeth Scarlett before she married." He spoke as he stood behind his master. "A very good carpenter. Just like her father."

"She has a child?" Becoming more and more interested in his former mistress's life.

"A son. I would say at least 4 months old." Thornton moved away as Lord Robert moved away from the window.

"I think I will visit her. Welcome her to the village." He gave the man a friendly smile.

"Very good my Lord." Bowing slightly as he watched his master leave the manor.

Lord Robert walked from the manor towards the carpenter's cottage. All the villagers bowed and acknowledged him as he walked by. He gave them smiles and greetings in return but he was determined to get to Elizabeth before she spotted him. Thankfully she didn't. Her back was facing him as she worked and as he approached. "Good morning Lizzie." He spoke softly.

She tensed as he spoke and slowly she stood up straight and turned to face him. "My Lord." She curtseyed slightly, her eyes filled with fear. "I did not know you lived here."

"I have done for nearly a year." He stepped closer and began examining her work. "You are looking well."

"Thank you my Lord. As do you." She spoke politely but the compliment was a lie.

"Thank you Lizzie. Married I hear. Widowed. I am terribly sorry." He turned to face her, his hands clasped behind his back. "I cannot believe someone actually married a fallen woman like you."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him in anger. "I married for love. He cared for me. Unlike you."

"I did care for you." He spoke plainly.

"Yes you did until you nearly beat me to death." Folding her arms across her chest in anger. "Stay away from me!" Stepping closer to her tools, her hand wrapped around her axe.

"Now now Lizzie. That is no way to threaten the Lord of Locksley." He smirked slightly. "Another slip of your tongue and I will make sure that all of the village knows what sort of a woman you really are." He stepped closer. "A whore." He stepped away and watched her reaction; a look of horror as she quickly glanced around to see if anyone was listening or watching but they were not. "You behave and do as I say then I will not reveal your secret past." HE smirked as he turned and walked away from the frozen Elizabeth.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! That's taken a turn. :D It will get worse and worse in the next few chapters. Plus I am sad to announce that there will be a character death. Not saying who but it will happen in at least 2 to 3 chapters time. :D**

**R&R people!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Elizabeth Scarlett and baby Daniel Scarlett are my only inventions.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Everyday Elizabeth would carefully watch the manor to see if Lord Robert would be watching her or even walking around the village. None of the Outlaws had been for a visit to the village yet and it worried Elizabeth. She kept Daniel inside the cottage as she worked outside. It was safer for her son. Fear filled her heart now that he knew she was living there. The fear of being discovered and also the fear that he would blackmail her for his own ends.

Each time she saw him leave the manor, her breathing and heart stopped until actually left the village on his horse to visit Lady Isabella in Nottingham. Once he had left the village this particular day, Elizabeth gathered a few things and Daniel and made her way into the forest. She had a vague idea of where she was going but she did not know where the Outlaws' camp was.

As she walked she glanced behind her to see if she was followed by anyone. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest as she went deeper into the forest with Daniel in her arms. The young boy knew that his mother was afraid and remained silent as they walked through the forest. His podgy hands gripped at her dress as she held him close. He whimpered softly as he had been ill for a few days from the lack of proper food.

"Lizzie?" Kate's voice spoke from behind her. Elizabeth slowly turned around to face her and tears fell down her cheeks. "What has happened?"

"I need Guy. I need to see him now." Her words coming out in sobs as Kate rushed towards her. "I need to see him before I am missed."

"Quickly." She wrapped her arm around the crying woman and led her in the right direction of the camp. It did not take the two women long to reach the hidden camp of the Outlaws. "Guy." Kate called out as she led Elizabeth and Daniel further into the home of the Outlaws.

Guy looked up at the sound of his name being called and rushed straight over to his wife, when he laid eyes on her. "Lizzie... What's wrong?" Wrapping his arms around Elizabeth and Daniel.

"He knows. He knows I am in Locksley." She sobbed against his chest, still holding Daniel close to her. "I don't know what to do." Sobbing more. "Daniel has not been well. He has a small fever and is keeping us both awake at night."

Guy stepped back and looked at Daniel. "Oh Daniel." Taking him from Elizabeth and rocking him gently. "Are you not well?" Kissing his son's forehead softly. "He is hot. Let Tuck look at him." Looking at Elizabeth, who still had tears falling down her cheeks and still looked terrified.

"I cannot be gone too long." She said in a soft whisper and followed Guy as he walked to Tuck. "I was only able to come here as Lord Robert has gone to a meeting with Isabella."

"We know. Robin and Much are there." Guy wrapped a free arm around her and held her close to his side. "They are not doing anything except listening." He reassured her. "Tuck. Daniel has not been well"

"Let me look." Reaching his hands out to Daniel, who was whimpering from his slight illness as he was passed from his father's embrace to Tuck's. "Hello little one." Holding Daniel gently and sat on the edge of a bunk with Daniel on his lap, resting on one of his arms. "Have you not been well?" Tickling Daniel's chin, making the baby give a half hearted giggle. "Let me see if I can make you better." He pressed his hand on Daniel's forehead and then on his cheeks and finally his neck. "Just a small cold." Looking up at Elizabeth and Guy, Elizabeth gave out a sigh of relief. "I'll give him a tonic so he can sleep better tonight. It will reduce the cold symptoms. He will be better in a few days. Keep him warm until he is better." Holding it in front of Daniel. "This will make you feel better, little one." Daniel drank the tonic without fuss.

"Thank you Tuck." Elizabeth smiled weakly as she stepped forward and took Daniel from Tuck's arms. "I need to get back before they realise I came into the forest."

"Lizzie..." Guy sighed heavily. "Be careful."

"I will." Turning to face him. "I promise my love." Standing on her toes and kissing him softly. "I need to go."

"I'll take you as far as the edge of the forest." Guy muttered as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Thank you Tuck." Elizabeth called over her shoulder to him as Guy led her away. "Is there something wrong?" Speaking once they were away from the camp.

"No. Why?" Guy was surprised at her question.

"I have that feeling." Shrugging her shoulders softly as she shifted a drowsy Daniel into a comfortable position.

"Let me take him." Moving his arm from around her and held out his hands towards Daniel.

"I'm fine with him." Elizabeth spoke softly and not looking at him as she continued to walk towards Locksley.

"What's wrong?" He moved and stood in front of her. "Lizzie? Lizzie? Has he forced himself on you?" He growled the last sentence.

"No! No! I would be back living in the camp if he even tried to. I promise you, he has not." Looking into his eyes before moving around him and continuing to the edge of the forest, which was just ahead of them. "I am scared he will."

"Why are you returning to the village? Come back to the camp." Returning to her side and placing a hand in the small of her back.

"No Guy. I have too many orders to deal with and one of them is for the castle. Let me see what I can find out but if there is nothing and then I will return to the forest but right now, Isabella is our priority."

"You and Daniel are my priorities." His hand gently rubbing her back. They had reached the edge of the forest. Guy moved from her side and stood in front of her. "Please be careful."

"I will." She whispered as Elizabeth stared into her husband's eyes. "I promise." Whispering as she lightly pressed her lips against his. They pulled apart from the kiss and their foreheads resting on the other. "I love you."

"I love you." He whispered before she walked around him and returned to the village. "Be careful." He whispered after her even though she would not hear him.

* * *

Daniel slept peacefully all night but Elizabeth did not. She sat in front of her small window and watched the manor. Even though there was no movements within the manor, Elizabeth still watched it. She was afraid of what was to happen to anyone; herself, her son and even the villagers.

Days went by and Lord Robert did not disturb her but she knew he was watching her intently. Though she did not know it the Outlaws had kept their watch on her more often than they would. Guy was the one who constantly watched her, not just to protect her but also to be near her. Being away from her and his son was hurting him more than he would like to admit.

Despite the Outlaws being a past enemy to him, Guy actually enjoyed being in their company and living with them in the forest. He had been corrupted by the want of power and position, blinded him to the truth and what was right. Helping the poor had its advantages, the poor began to respect him and hardly feared him but the reminder of his previous positions caused them to still be slightly afraid of him.

From his usual hidden position, Guy had a clear view of Elizabeth working and also a clear view of the manor, in case Lord Robert decided to pay Elizabeth a visit. He chuckled as he watched his wife working hard but she seemed to be enjoying it. A memory returned to him. A memory from his childhood. It was when he met Elizabeth properly for the first time.

"_Guy." Sir Roger Gisborne called to his son on a hot summer's day. "Would you go to the carpenter's cottage and place this order with Mr Scarlett? If he is not too busy ask him if he could have it ready for a week Monday but if he has many orders, I do not mind when he finishes the order."_

"_Of course father." Guy nodded and waited until his father handed him the note; he was to give to Dan Scarlett._

"_Just give him this note and he will know." He gave his son a nod who turned and left with the note in his hand._

_Guy hated doing errands especially if they involved walking into the village. He always thought it was tedious and pointless but if his father asked him to, he would obey him. The carpenter's cottage was at the edge of the village. As he got closer to the cottage he saw a girl, a little younger than him sitting on a blanket, which was placed on the ground outside the cottage. Stopping, he watched her for a moment, smiling a little as he realised that she was craving into a small wooden box. Her dark hair was tied back into a loose plait but a few loose curls had escaped the plait and had fallen around her face._

_He took a deep breath and moved forward. Guy was feeling nervous about talking to her? He thought to himself before he raised his voice slightly to speak to her. "Excuse me miss?" He spoke as he reached the fence of the cottage._

_Elizabeth looked up at the voice and gave him a nervous smile. "May I help you?" Putting her small project on the ground next to her and stood up._

"_I have a message for Mr Scarlett from my father." Showing her the letter._

"_I will just fetch him for you." Elizabeth smiled and rushed into the cottage. She soon returned with a man, who looked similar to her but she had darker eyes than he did._

"_Master Guy." Dan Scarlett smiled as he came out of his workshop followed my Elizabeth, who was smiling at Guy as she approached him with her father._

"_My father asked me to give you this letter. It is an order or something of the sort." Holding out the letter. "He also asked if you are not too busy if it could be ready for a week Monday but if you are busy he said it does not really matter when it is ready." Glancing at Elizabeth before looking back at Dan._

"_Of course Master Guy." Taking the letter and opening it to quickly read it. "Tell your father that it shall be ready for week Monday. It is no problem at all." Giving the young boy a smile._

"_I will tell him." Guy nodded and then looking at Elizabeth gave her a small smile, which she returned. He turned and began his short return journey to Locksley Manor._

"_Lizzie!" Robin ran over to them. "Hello Mr Scarlett. Is Lizzie free now?"_

"_Hello Master Robin. Yes she is." He gave him a smile and turned to Elizabeth. "Behave. No falling into any rivers."_

"_I will try not to, Father." Elizabeth chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged her father before running off with Robin, the pair laughing as they ran and joked._

_Guy watched as the two best friends ran towards the forest and a pang of jealousy hit him. Why was that? He had only just met Elizabeth and he already felt protective of her._

Guy shook his head as he remembered that particular memory. It was obvious to him that he had begun to fall in love with Elizabeth at a young age. The sound of a carriage brought him out of his senses. His sister had arrived for her weekly visit to Lord Robert. Sinking back further into the shadows, he was able to watch without being detected at all.

Isabella had taken it upon herself to visit the handsome Lord Robert. She recently discovered that he was a firm supporter of Prince John. With his connections in London, he would be a formidable ally to have.

Lord Robert had been watching Elizabeth Scarlett when he saw the Sheriff's carriage approach Locksley Manor. He tore his eyes away from Locksley's female carpenter and went to greet the Lady Isabella. "My Lady Isabella, as always it is a pleasure to be in your presence." Greeting with flattery was always the best greeting to give Isabella, to keep her happy and a useful ally. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"The usual weekly discussion of the villagers." Isabella spoke softly as he led her inside Locksley Manor. "Is there any trouble?"

"None at all my Lady." Smiling at her as he glanced over her shoulder and out the window. From this window he had a clear view of Elizabeth's cottage and of her working outside her home.

Isabella followed his gaze. "Someone caught your eye?" Smirking as she looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth has always been very beautiful even as a child."

Lord Robert looked at Isabella in shock.

"I knew her when I was a girl." Nodding slowly as she continued to gaze at Elizabeth. "Her father practically raised her as a son, his first wife died in childbirth and did not remarry until Elizabeth was at least 8, I think. He taught Elizabeth everything. How to write simple numbers, read simple words and above all he taught her everything about carpentry." A hint of jealously was in her tone as she spoke of Elizabeth.

"Do I detect a little jealousy, my Lady?" Smirking slightly as he turned to face her.

"You noticed." She chuckled softly. "Everyone loved Elizabeth. She was best friends with Robin Hood." She let out a slow sigh before she spoke again. "And the day my father returned to Locksley, I saw her and my brother kiss. He had fallen in love with her when he was only 15 and she had fallen in love with him also."

"And you hate her for that?" Frowning slightly as he watched her stare out of the window at Elizabeth.

"I do. I will never forgive her for taking my brother away for me."

"I see." Nodding as he turned back to look at Elizabeth.

"She is a widow. Perfect for a mistress." Isabella smirked as she turned to face Lord Robert. "Will you take her?"

"I already have." Giving a malicious smile. "Many years ago. I bought her from her Uncle."

"Her Uncle sold her?" She asked in shock.

"His business was failing and had been raping Elizabeth since her aunt died. He sold her to pay off his debts." Giving a light chuckle. "I paid good money for her." Laughing again.

"Does she know that you are here?" Isabella enquired curiously.

"Yes she does. She fears me obviously." He laughed and shook his head. "I may make her mine again but only time will tell."

The female Sheriff nodded. "Best be careful, my Lord. Her brother is an outlaw but does not reside here no longer. She could be a spy but I am unsure."

"I will keep a close watch on her, my Lady." Bowing slightly in respect.

"Good." She nodded. "I shall leave you to your duties my Lord." Curtseying a little and turned and left Locksley Manor.

Lord Robert watched Isabella leave and turned his attention back to Elizabeth, who seemed to have gone back into her cottage. He continued to watch and could see no movements from inside the small dwelling. He motioned one of his guards over to him. "I need you to go to the carpenter's cottage and see if she is still there." The guard nodded and turned to leave. "If she is not there, search for her. She may be in the forest."

"Yes, my Lord." The guard bowed respectively and left the manor.

Guy was able to see Lord Robert and Isabella watching Elizabeth from the window of Locksley Manor. "Lizzie." He whispered her name. "Lizzie."

Elizabeth heard him calling her name but she casually walked behind the cottage as if she was fetching something. "What are you doing here? You will be caught."

"Watching over you." He glanced behind her as she spoke. "Get inside and lock yourself in. I have a bad feeling. Where is Daniel?"

"Inside. I keep him inside all the time unless he is being particularly fussy like his father." She grinned softly as she bent down to reach for logs of wood.

"Let me help you." Guy slowly came out of his hiding place and helped her place the logs in a nearby basket.

"Thank you." Smiling as she watched him for a moment. "You best leave or we will be seen." Laughing softly as he stood up straight. "Be careful."

"I always am." Stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her, placing his lips against her own. "I have two important people to think of."

The pair were so caught up in their passionate embrace and did not notice the guard approach the house and see them. He slowly began to walk away and walk back towards the Manor and tell his master what he had seen.

"Guy..." Elizabeth whispered as she pulled away lips away from his but remained close to him. "You must go." She gave a muffled chuckled as he pressed his lips against her own once more. "Guy." She laughed as she pulled away once again.

"I am leaving. I am leaving." Stepping away from her. "I will be nearby though." He gave her a small grin as he turned and hid in the undergrowth of the forest.

Elizabeth chuckled as she bent down and carried the heavy basket of wood. She glanced down into the basket to see if she had the right amount but something else caught her eye. A flower. A snowdrop to be exact. With her free hand she reached inside and picked it up. Glancing behind her, she shook her head as she smelt the small flower. Returning to the front of her cottage, Elizabeth returned to her work, reassured that she was safe because Guy was nearby watching over her.

Placing the basket on the ground next to her work station. She put the snowdrop in her hair before returning to her work.

"Mrs Davies?" A voice spoke in front of her. The voice too obvious. She looked up and saw Lord Robert with at least 4 guards watching her.

"My Lord. May I help you?" Elizabeth straightened up.

"Not really. Mrs Davies, you are under arrest for fraternising with Outlaws." He spoke plainly as two of the guards moved forwards to her.

"I have not!" She shouted at him as the two guards grabbed her arms. "No! Let go! My Lord I have not!"

"You were spotted by one of my guards in the arms of one of the Outlaws." He glared at her. "Take her to Nottingham. We shall place her before the Lady Isabella." Jerking his head towards the caged cart behind them.

"NO!" She screamed as they pulled her away. "NO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! DANIEL!" She screamed for her son. With Guy close by she knew he would go straight inside to their. "MY SON!"

"Your son will be fine. Your neighbours will have the kindness to leave him be." Lord Robert sneered as he followed behind her as the two guards dragged her to the cart.

"NO! HE'S JUST A BABY!" She screamed as she struggled against her enforcers. "PLEASE! HE NEEDS ME!"

Unknown to Elizabeth and her captors, Guy had already got into her house and taken their son out for his safety. Daniel did not cry even at the sounds of his mother's screaming. He was enjoying the comfort of being in his father's arms once more. Guy had returned to his hiding place with his son safely in his arms as he watched Lord Robert and his guards take Elizabeth away to Nottingham. He wanted to go after them and to stop them but he would be outnumbered and he did not wish to have his son harmed. "Come on." He whispered in his son's ear as he disappeared amongst the trees and rushed to the camp. "We need the others to help rescue your mother."

* * *

Elizabeth felt the hot tears flow down her cheeks as the caged cart drew closer and closer to Nottingham. She constantly looked around her to catch any sight of any of the Outlaws. Her hands gripped at the bars of her travelling prison as she prayed to God that she would be safe and that her son was safe in the arms of his father.

Her heart thudded in fear as they entered the outer wall of Nottingham and her breathing became ragged as they entered the courtyard of the castle. Lord Robert had rode ahead to inform Isabella of his discovery and the two of them were waiting at the top of the castle steps. The guards dragged her out of the cart and held her firmly at the bottom of the steps.

"I knew there was a reason why you asked to live in Locksley." Isabella sneered as she slowly walked down the steps. "To spy on us." Gesturing to herself and then to Lord Robert.

"I would never my Lady." Elizabeth kept her head bent and shook her head.

Isabella raised a hand and struck Elizabeth's cheek. "How dare you speak to me out of place? Robin Hood sent you to spy on me because you were not an Outlaw and was able to walk freely through this castle, gain my confidence and learn the secrets of the inside of these walls." She gave a cold laugh as she began to walk back up the steps towards Lord Robert. "But you were caught. First you were recognised by a man, who you had seduced into making you his mistress, and then secondly caught with none other than my brother in broad daylight!" She shouted the last part at her. "Caught in a passionate embrace!" She laughed. "I am guessing you are not even married and your son is in fact a bastard."

"He is not!" Elizabeth lifted her head and glared at Isabella. "I am married too!"

"Shut up!" Isabella shouted back at her.

"NO!" Elizabeth screamed at her. "I did not the seduce that man." Nodding towards Lord Robert as the guards still held her arms to restrain her. "He bought me and seduced me into believing he loved me. When I was not enough he beat me and threw me out into the streets."

"Take her away! Into the dungeons now!" Isabella shouted at Elizabeth's holders. "Keep her there until I am ready to talk to her properly and when she has learnt her manners."

Elizabeth was dragged straight to the dungeons, the guards grip on her was tight and she had no means of escape if she did overpower them. When they had reached the dark dungeons she was thrown into a cell onto the hard floor. She had no time to raise herself off the ground when she felt a fist collide with her jaw and fall back to the floor. Her sobs were the only sound, apart from the flames of the torches, that was heard in the dingy dungeons.

* * *

**A/N: Things are now picking up. =D Hope you all liked this chapter. I loved writing it. :D**

**Please Review if you have reached this point. Thank you. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. =(**

**Warning: Violence, beating, torture.**

**- - - - - - - – -**

**Chapter 14**

Guy rushed through the forest with his son safely in his arms. He sprinted through the forest, sprinting to the Outlaws camp. "Robin!" He shouted loudly as he came closer to the camp. Shifting Daniel in his arms to a more comfortable position for both of them, he saw all the Outlaws racing towards him. "They've taken her. They have taken Elizabeth."

"What?" Will's voice filled with anger. "How? Why?" He had his daughter in his arms. Djaq was still in her father's arms, she could feel his anger radiating from him. She had seen it before when someone used to mention her mother. Djaq never knew her mother well, she had died when she was just a baby. Right now she was afraid that her Papa was sad for some reason but she did not quite understand why.

"Someone saw the two of us together." Guy said angrily. "It was my fault. I should have stayed hidden." He shook his head as he gently rocked Daniel, who was becoming a little fussy. "It's all right son. We will get your mother back soon." Rubbing Daniel's back in soothing circles.

"We need to scout the castle." Robin began. "See how many guards there are. Allan we will need you to think of every possible escape route from the castle."

"All here." Allan tapped his head before folding his arms across his chest. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Now." Guy said immediately.

"No Guy. We have to think about this before we go running into the castle with swords drawn." Robin spoke sternly.

"We have to get her back!" Guy spoke angrily as Kate took Daniel from him. "She's my wife!"

"I know, Guy but we have to think about this carefully or we all risk being caught." Robin's voice became sterner.

"I think someone should be caught." Will spoke slowly. "See if Elizabeth is safe and well."

"It's too dangerous." Robin shook his head and ran a hand over his stubble chin.

"Not for me." Will grinned cheekily. "Isabella does not know what I look like and I am guessing many of the guards who were around when I was last here have gone. I can just be a trouble maker and get into the dungeons without being recognised."

"He has a point." Allan said slowly as he moved towards them. "I barely recognised him the day he came back." He gave a chuckle and nudged Will, who he was standing next to.

"What about the children?" Guy asked as he looked at Daniel, who had taken it upon himself to chew on Kate's hair. "We cannot leave them here and we cannot have someone stay behind."

"I could take the children to my mother. She would care for them." Kate smiled as she wrestled her hair out of Daniel's mouth and grip.

"Thank you Kate." Guy smiled at her but his expression was one of fear and anxiety. He needed to know that Elizabeth was safe and well but he knew that it was a small hope. His sister was dangerous and if she had been told that Elizabeth had been caught with him, Isabella would not treat her kindly. She would probably torture Elizabeth, hurt her for pleasure as well as a way to gain information about the Outlaws. "We need to get to her now." He whispered in fear.

"I know, Guy. I am leaving now. Wait an hour or two and then come. It won't take me long to get arrested." Will said slowly placing his hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder. "Kate, thank your mother for me." As he placed Djaq on the ground and knelt in front of her. "Darling, Father has to go away for a bit. You are going to be staying with Kate's mother. She has a little girl who can be your friend." Djaq gave a small smile and then giggled. "I will take that as a yes." He laughed and hugged her. "I love you my darling." Djaq held onto her father and kissed his cheek. "Be good." Holding her tightly to him before letting her go and walking to the entrance of the camp. "See you all soon." He grinned cheekily and left them standing there, all of them watching him leave.

* * *

Her hands were chained above her head in the middle of the dark, cold and damp dungeon. Her arms were aching from being held up for so long. Elizabeth looked around the horrid room, trying to focus her eyes on any object or person in the room. A shadow moved in front of her, getting closer and closer. Immediately her heart pounded with fear as the shadow became a solid figure in the shape of the jailer. "Please...." She moaned as he moved closer to her.

"Sorry Missy." He sneered as he circled around her. His boots the only sound she focused on as she kept her gaze away from him. The guards had pulled her out of the cell and chained her up and left her there with no food or water for over 2 hours. The worst part was that her breasts were hurting as she had not fed Daniel for a long time and the milk had seeped through her dress, staining it. She prayed silently that he was safe and well and being fed.

"Has she said anything else other than pleading?" Isabella's voice spoke at the entrance to the dungeons.

"No my Lady. Just the same old pleading." The jailer's tone was bored but also malicious as if he was enjoying Elizabeth's pain and suffering and was also desperate to cause more to her.

Elizabeth heard the soft clicking of Isabella's boots as she moved further into the dungeons, approaching Elizabeth. "Please my Lady. Let me go..." Her voice croaking and sounding sore.

"Quiet!" She screeched at her and backhanded her. "You listen to me, Mrs Davies. If that is your name. You were seen with my brother! A known outlaw!"

"I never. I never!" Lifting her head and looking directly at Isabella, shaking her head. "Please let me go!"

"Be quiet!" Isabella struck her once more. "You will listen to me." Standing closer and gripping Elizabeth's face in one hand. "I know you are helping the Outlaws and now for you to save your life, you will help me."

"Over my dead body." Elizabeth spat at her in anger.

"That will be arranged soon." She sneered as she let go of Elizabeth's face. "I have good knowledge that your son is missing from your cottage. Every residence in Locksley has been searched and he is not there."

"What?!" Elizabeth faked fear and shock. "Where is he? What have you done with him? Where is my son?!" She screamed at Isabella and struggled against her chains as she lurched forward at Isabella.

Isabella laughed and tutted. "I will say he is safe but we do not have him in out possession."

"Don't lie to me!" Elizabeth screamed at her. "WHERE IS MY SON?!" Struggling even more.

"Oh shut her up." Isabella turned away and walked out of the dungeons, chuckling evilly.

The jailer stepped towards Elizabeth with a long rag in his dirty hands. "Right, what the Lady says, goes." He forced the rag into her mouth and tied it tight around her head. "Now... To business." He said maliciously as he stepped away from her and picked up a whip.

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide with fear. "No... No... Please no... Please." She mumbled against the rag.

He walked around her and stood behind her. "You need to be punished." He sneered as he brought back the whip and forcefully struck Elizabeth's back, causing her to scream against the rag. His only reaction was a cruel laugh and another strike on her back. Her scream escalated. The jailer let out a laugh and stepped forward. "Not good enough. Not enough pain." Tucking the whip under his arm, he pulled out a dagger and ripped Elizabeth's dress, not caring that the blade picked at her skin. "Sorry dear(!)" He said sarcastically as he ripped all of her dress from her, leaving it in tatters on the floor. "Much better." Looking over her naked body. "Such a shame."

"No! No!" She mumbled her screams against the rag as she felt the sharp pain from the whip making contact with her bare skin. Tears fell from her eyes, streaking down her cheeks in constant flow. Her sobs were lessened by the rag tied across her mouth.

After 10 more whips to her bare back, Elizabeth could feel the blood from her wounds run down her back. She had given up screaming and only cried out when the lashes hit her skin. "Nearly over." He laughed as he hit her once more. "Finished." Laughing still as he put the whip down and undid the chains holding her to the ceiling. "Come on. Time for sleep." Dragging her naked body across the floor and threw her, face down, into her cell.

No energy or strength was left in her entire body as she lay on the cold stone floor with nothing to cover her. With her hands finally free, she somehow managed to take the rag out of her mouth even with the very little energy left in her, left over from her ordeal.

"Here." The jailer said from behind her. Elizabeth felt something hit her back, it must have been her tattered dress. "Cover yourself up in case we have any visitors." Laughing as he looked the cell and moved away. He was met by two guards holding up a man, who had been hit a few times. "What is this?"

"A fighter." One of the guards spoke in a bored tone. "Attacked a guard."

"Fine. Put him in here." Walking to the cell next to Elizabeth, opening it. "Give the girl some company as they are the only two in here." Laughing as the guards threw the man into the cell hard and the jailer locked the door behind him. "I'll deal with him after. Need to see the high lady." He sneered as he left with the two guards and he locked the main dungeon door as he left.

"Lizzie? Oh bloody hell! Lizzie?" Will's panicked voice was heard. "Lizzie?"

"Will..." She whispered as she slowly turned her head to face him. Her eyes were tight shut from the pain. "Is it you?"

"It is me. Bloody hell. What did he do to you?" Looking at her damaged back, which was half covered by her tattered dress. He wanted to reach over to her and cover her more but she was out of reach.

"Whipped." She croaked as she slowly opened her eyes. "Wanted me to admit that I had been helping Outlaws."

"Did you tell him?" His voice in panic, knowing that anyone would talk under torture.

"No. I am stupid Will. I would not hurt my family and friends to stop the pain. I'd rather die." She groaned as she tried to move.

"Don't move. Stay still." Taking his boot off and taking out a metal object. "Wait there. I'll help you." Placing his boot back on and walking to his cell door. "Don't move." glancing back at his sister, who was still trying to get into a better position. He quickly began to pick at the lock on his door, which was quickly unlocked and rushed over to his sister's cell to unlock the door. "Keep still Lizzie." He spoke softly as he picked at her lock. The door finally opened and he rushed over to her. "Oh Lizzie. I am sorry." Taking his cloak off and laying it over her.

"It's not your fault." She whispered.

"No, I blame that husband of yours. He knew not to interfere with you." Will said in anger as he helped her sit up straight. "Let's get you dressed." Taking her tattered dress and helping her put the tattered cloth on. "You can have my cloak as well. Not much of your dress left." Chuckling nervously.

She was sitting up with her dress on but she had to hold her arms up to keep it on and Will's cloak wrapped around her. "Thank you." She croaked as she leaned into his embrace when he carefully wrapped his arm around her. "Where's Daniel? Did Guy get to him in time?"

"Yes he did. Kate is taking him to her mother as everyone is on their way here." Rubbing her arm gently.

"Are we waiting for them here or are we leaving now?" Her voice sounding weak and tired.

"Leaving now I think."

"You think?" Looking at him with a frown.

"We didn't really talk about what would happen when I got in here." Laughing nervously. "Come on." Standing up and slowly helped Elizabeth to her feet. "Do you think you will be able to walk?"

"I think so." She moaned slightly as she took a small step forward. "Yes. I think I can." Holding onto his arm. "I'm scared."

"We'll be fine." Giving her a confident smile as he slowly led her out of the cell. "The others should be here soon."

"Bravo." A voice in front of them. "I had no idea that your little brother was here." Isabella sneered as she slowly moved forward with at least 6 guards behind her. "I had a thought that the Outlaws would come after you and thought I would best wait." Stepping forward with her guards. Will placed Elizabeth slightly behind him and they slowly moved backwards. "But I wanted to see the state she was in after the jailer's usual fun." Laughing as she looked at Elizabeth. "He did not do much to her."

"It is because he whipped her back." Will spat in anger at her as he shielded Elizabeth from her. "Stay behind me." He whispered over his shoulder to his sister, who had her hands gripped on Will's shoulders.

"I will." She whispered back, not taking her eyes off Isabella.

"Looks like there will be a double hanging in the morning." Isabella looked to her guard on her right. "Restrain them both and lock them in a cell together. Give them all night to say their goodbyes to each other before they are reunited in hell."

"Will...." Elizabeth spoke in fear as the guards stepped closer to them.

"It's okay. It will be over soon." Reassuring her as they stepped back until Elizabeth's back hit the bars causing her to cry out from the pain the contact caused her wounds.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave it there but I love a good old cliffhanger. A little competition for you, in your reviews tell me which line I used in this chapter from Pirates of the Caribbean. :D**

**Also I have created a poll on my profile. You get to decide who dies in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Elizabeth Scarlett and her son.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 15**

Elizabeth gripped onto Will's arm as he slowly moved backwards. "Will... What do we do?" She whispered as she kept her eyes fixed on Isabella.

"Surrender." He said in defeat as he kept Elizabeth behind him. "We have nowhere to go."

"I doubt that Will." One of the guards spoke as he took off his helmet, to reveal Robin.

Elizabeth gave a nervous laugh as the rest of the guards took off their own helmets to reveal the rest of the Outlaws except Kate, who was absent from the group. "You lot took your time."

Isabella spun around to see that none of her guards were her own guards. "How did that happen?"

"You should really pay attention when you walk through the castle." Tuck chuckled as he walked passed her and stood next to Will, hiding Elizabeth from view. "Are you all right Lizzie?"

"Yes." She gasped, still in a little fright. Her hands still grasping onto Will's shoulders. "Can we leave please?"

"One more thing to do." Robin spoke as he moved forward and stood in front of Isabella. "I want you to step down as Sheriff. You may not have received the message but King Richard has returned to England and is currently journeying to Nottingham this very moment."

"What?" Isabella said in shock, her eyes wide in shock and fear. "He cannot be. I would have been told. Prince John would know and would have let me know."

"Secrets are best kept secret." Robin jested as he spoke to her.

"Put her in a cell." Guy spoke gruffly as he kept his eyes on his sister, glaring at her. "Keep her there."

Will moved himself and Elizabeth away from the cell as Tuck and Much guided her into the cell. "Are you all right, Lizzie?" Will asked her as he turned to face her.

"Yes. A little frightened." She whispered as she watched Isabella being put into Elizabeth's previous cell. "Guy..." She whispered as she looked over to him.

"Oh Lizzie." He rushed over to her. "What happened to you?"

"They whipped her back." Will spoke for his sister, who seemed to be weaker than before. "She needs to have her wounds treated."

"Oh Lizzie..." Guy held onto her shoulders as he bent his head and kissed her. "We will get you out of here now."

"Not so fast." A voice spoke from the dungeon's entrance. They all turned to see Lord Robert there with Kate in front of him and a dagger hovering over her throat. "If anyone attempts to leave here, the lady Outlaw will be no more." The dagger's point getting very close to Kate's throat.

"Let her go Robert!" Robin said dangerously.

"I propose an exchange." He spoke as he moved inside with Kate. "I give you Kate and you release Isabella."

"Fair deal." Robin nodded reluctantly.

"I am not finished. I want Elizabeth as well." Glaring at Elizabeth.

"No!" Guy said firmly and put Elizabeth behind him. "She is staying with us. You release Kate and we release Isabella."

"Guy!" Elizabeth cried as Isabella pulled her back into the bars and had a knife at Elizabeth's side.

"Isabella, let her go!" Guy said dangerously as he drew his sword and pointed at Isabella but his wife was in the way.

"Why? Why should I let your whore go?" Isabella sneered and smirked.

"She is not my whore! She is my wife!" Guy shouted at her. "Do not talk about her like that!"

"Your wife? This is getting better." Isabella laughed, pressing the knife into Elizabeth's side, causing her to cry out.

"No! Stop it!" Guy said in a panic. "Please let her go!"

The Outlaws had split; some were watching Guy confront Isabella and the others were watching in case Lord Robert hurt Kate. There was more Outlaws than the threat of Lord Robert and Isabella but if they attacked, Elizabeth and Kate would be seriously hurt.

"Let them go! Both of you!" Robin said forcefully as looked between Isabella and Lord Robert. "You will get hurt more than anything."

Guy had his eyes on the knife that Isabella was holding against Elizabeth's side. "Please Isabella. You will get hurt if you don't let Elizabeth go."

"But if I keep her here, I will not be hurt." Pressing the blade against her tattered dress again, making Elizabeth moan in pain.

"Please let her go." Guy pleaded as he threw his sword to the ground. "There! I am not a threat to you any more. Let my wife go!"

Isabella was shocked at her brother's compassion for Elizabeth and his determination to not let Elizabeth get hurt. Elizabeth had felt Isabella's grip relax a little and nudged behind her to push Isabella away but she had very little strength and did not get away in time where Isabella used the opportunity to thrust the blade hard into Elizabeth's side.

"NO!" Guy roared as he rushed to Elizabeth and held her onto her as she began to fall. "I'm here darling. I'm here." Whispering to her as he knelt on the floor with her in his arms and then pulled out the knife and held his hand over her wound. "Lizzie... Lizzie..."

"I am well darling." She whispered. "Just hurts a little." Laughing softly but frowns a little. "It is just a scratch."

"What is going on here?" A Kingly voice spoke from behind Lord Robert. "Where is the Sheriff of Nottingham?"

"It's the King." Robin spoke in shock and held his bow tightly as Lord Robert moved inside with Kate still in his grasp. "Sire, quite a tricky situation here." As the King walked into the dungeon, the majority of them bowed in respect except Guy and Elizabeth and also Lord Robert and Kate but Kate bowed her head a little in respect for her King. Tuck rushed to Guy and Elizabeth's side and began examining her stab wound.

"I see, Robin." Looking around at each person; mainly at the main problems: Lord Robert holding Kate hostage, Isabella in the cell holding a bloodied knife and Guy holding onto Elizabeth with Tuck holding her wound. "What has happened? Lord Robert let go of that woman immediately."

"No Sire. I will not let her go until Lady Isabella is free." Still holding the dagger to Kate's neck.

"Guy!" Elizabeth cried out in pain. "The baby! The baby!"

"Daniel is safe." Guy looked at Kate, who gave him a small nod.

"No... Not Daniel." She raised her hand and rested it on her stomach. "This baby." She locked her eyes on him.

Guy's eyes were wide as he rested his hand over her own. "You are with child again?" Asking in shock.

"Not any more." She shook her head as she gave a cry of pain as her hand clutched her tattered dress over her stomach.

"Oh Lizzie." Guy said in shock as he stroked her hair. "Sire, please, she needs to be somewhere comfortable."

"Sir Guy, you are not going anywhere. You are under arrest for the attempted assassination of your King." King Richard nodded to his guards towards Guy and two of them moved forward.

"No Sire. Please! I cannot leave my wife." Looking down at Elizabeth, who was shaking her head in fear.

"Guy... Don't leave me. Please!" She grasped his hand tightly.

"Sire." Robin stepped forward and bowed deeply. "Sir Guy is no longer a traitor to the crown. He has actually been aiding myself and the rest of the Outlaws."

Guy did not look at the King or Robin but kept his eyes on Elizabeth, who was getting weaker in his arms until she fell unconscious in his arms. "Lizzie? Lizzie! Hold on my love! Please!" He looked up at Richard. "Please Sire! I beg you! She needs proper help in a comfortable area." His eyes pleading towards the King. "I cannot lose her." King Richard gave him a swift nod and immediately Guy lifted his unconscious wife up in his arms and he and Tuck took Elizabeth out of the damp dungeons and into the main heart of the castle.

John, Much and Allan kept their focus on Lord Robert and Kate, who was crying in fear. Archer stood next to Robin.

"Lord Robert! I order you to let the young woman go or I shall strip you of your titles and lands immediately." King Richard spoke with force as he glared at Lord Robert, who reluctantly released Kate. She rushed forward and stood beside Allan and Much. "I propose that we all go to the Main Hall and discuss these matters properly."

"Of course Sire." Robin nodded in acknowledgement.

"First, everyone is to leave their weapons behind." He commanded. "You too Robin. The only ones to be carrying weapons will be my personal guards."

"Yes Sire." Robin nodded and he and the Outlaws put their weapons down but Lord Robert and Isabella kept their weapons in their hands.

"Put them down or you shall not be released." The King glared at both of them. Isabella reluctantly threw her knife on the floor but Lord Robert kept his dagger held tight in his grasp. "Lord Robert, put down your weapon or you shall be forced to release your weapon."

Lord Robert threw his sword to the ground, the sound echoing around the dungeon. "Fine." He nodded and walked out of the dungeon with a guard following him and the Outlaws and Isabella not far behind him with the King and his personal guard surrounding him.

Once the small party reached the Main Hall, King Richard walked straight to the Sheriff's chair and sat in the grand chair. His personal guard stood around him as he surveyed the men and women in front of him. "Robin. You are the only one here whom I trust. Would you please explain to me what has happened to Nottingham?" Looking around the half-built hall. "I find Nottingham in near ruins. When I find the missing authorities in the dungeons, I find a woman dying and another held at knife point."

Robin stepped forward and went to one knee before rising again. "As I told you in the Holy Land, your Highness, Nottingham became corrupt with supporters of your brother. They have died out but have been replaced by Lady Isabella, the current Sheriff of Nottingham, and Lord Robert, Lord of Locksley. Both just as cruel as Vaisey was."

"I see." He nodded slowly. "Lord Robert, do you deny these allegations laid against you?"

"I do Sire." Lord Robert bowed deeply. "They are vicious rumours begun by the Outlaws to rid me from the area."

"Why would they do that?" Richard spoke with a frown, looking between Robin and Lord Robert.

Before Lord Robert could speak, Will stepped forward. "He attacked my sister, Sire." Bowing deeply.

"Who is your sister?"

"Elizabeth Scarlett, Sire. The young woman Sir Guy took away a moment ago." Robin spoke up. "She has been helping us to bring down Isabella but she was caught." He was hoping Elizabeth would survive in order to speak against Lord Robert and Isabella.

"I see." King Richard nodded and tapped the armrest of the chair for a moment before standing up. "I was told while I was in the Holy Land that Lord Robert has constantly defied his King."

Once the King spoke those words, two of his guards restrained Lord Robert. "Your Highness! I would never!" Struggling hard against the grips of the guards. "It is a lie!"

"It is no lie." Richard stepped forward. "I have had 5 separate accounts from various noblemen giving me information of your dealings against me. You are under arrest, stripped of your lands and of your titles." Lord Robert continued to struggle against his captors. "Take him into the dungeons."

The guards started to drag Lord Robert away but he was constantly struggling against them. He finally broke free, pulled out another dagger from his boot and ran towards the King. Though the King readied himself for the attack by drawing his sword but Isabella stepped in front of Lord Robert and his dagger went into her abdomen.

"NO!" A roar came from behind them all and Guy rushed towards his sister, who fell to the ground, as the guards disarmed Lord Robert and took him to the dungeons. "Isabella!" He said in grief as he knelt next to her and lifted her up, like he had done with Elizabeth before.

"Guy..." She gasped as a small bit of blood left the corner of her mouth. "I am sorry..." She whispered.

"I forgive you. Do not go. Please. You are my sister." He looked directly at her face. "I am sorry for everything."

"Shhh...." She whispered and tried to raise her hand but her strength was rapidly leaving her and she could barely move. "Just live for me. You have a wife and a son. Live your life with them. For me." Her speaking becoming raspy and quieter.

"You will be fine. I promise." He ran a hand over her head. "Oh Isabella!" Guy sobbed as his sister's life slowly left her. "I am sorry for everything. I do love you." He whispered as he held her.

"So do I, brother. Always have and always will." She whispered as the last thread of her life left her body.

"Isabella?" Guy gasped as he heard her last shuddering breath leave her lips. "Bella?" He whispered his childhood name for her. Realisation dawned on him as he realised she had died. "No.... No..." He sobbed as he held her close and sobbed into her shoulder. For most of his life, it had only been him and Isabella until he sold her to be married in order to gain status and lands. Realisation hit him suddenly. He was just like Elizabeth's uncle. Like Elizabeth's uncle, he had sold his family to gain money. This only caused him to sob harder into his dead sister's shoulder.

None of the outlaws had ever seen Guy cry and it was a shock to them. They knew he hated his sister for her actions but this display proved to them that he really did love her, no matter what she had done to them or him.

Robin cautiously stepped forward. "Gisborne... Guy... She needs to be moved. Let her be somewhere more comfortable." Kneeling down opposite Guy, looking down at Isabella.

"I cannot..." Guy whispered as he looked down at Isabella. "Despite everything, she means the world to me."

"I know, Guy." Slowly reaching forward and taking Isabella from him. "Let me." Carefully standing up with Isabella in his arms.

Guy slowly stood up and followed him, his shoulders slumped forward as he followed his former enemy, who carried the limp body of Guy's sister in his arms. His hands were shaking, he wanted to run after the guards, who were dragging Lord Robert away. He wanted to killed the man who killed his sister in cold blood.

Robin carried Isabella to the Sheriff's quarters and laid her on the large bed. Gently he placed her hands on her stomach. "I shall have a servant dress her wounds and into a cleaner dress." Standing up straight and looking at Guy, who was standing next to him.

"Lizzie's dying." Guy spoke quietly, still staring at Isabella.

"What..?" Robin gasped.

"She has lost too much blood from the stab wound and from the loss of the child." Sighing heavily before his shoulders began to shake, raising his hands to his face as he sobbed into his hands. "I need them both. I cannot lose Elizabeth also." Moving his hands away and wiping his fast flowing tears. "I have never felt like this in my entire life, not even on the day my parents died." Clenching his jaw as he spoke of his parents' deaths.

"I know how you feel." Robin spoke gently as he laid a hand on Guy's shoulder. "I felt like this... The day Marian died." He knew it was a sore spot for Guy but it was the truth. On the day Marian died in his arms, he felt as if a whole part of him had been torn out of his body. His heart. It felt as if his heart had been torn out of him. "Lizzie will live Guy. She has too much to leave behind."

"I caused most of her pain." Sighing heavily. "Her father, letting her live in Locksley, not protecting her from Robert and not making sure she was safe in the dungeons."

"You are not to blame." Robin turned to face him fully. "Lizzie choose to be our spy! Not you! Do not blame yourself. Lizzie knew the dangers and had to face them if they arose, which they did. Stop blaming yourself."

"How can I? If Elizabeth dies, our son will be motherless and I have no idea how to be a father." Shaking his head as he turned to look at Robin. "What do I do?"

"If Elizabeth dies, which she will not." Robin raised an eyebrow at Guy. "You have us to help you. We would not leave you alone." Placing a hand on his shoulder. "I promise you Guy. You are not alone."

"Thank you." He whispered as he looked at his sister and then back at Robin.

"Go to Lizzie. She will be stronger with you by her side."

"Daniel?" Guy spoke his son's name in a question to wonder how to fetch him.

"I will ask Kate to fetch him but I think Will would like to fetch Djaq from Kate's mother and I doubt he would leave his favourite nephew there." Robin gave a small chuckle. "Do not worry about him. He is well loved by us all and we shall look after him while you watch over Lizzie." Removing his hand from Guy's shoulder. "Go to her."

Guy nodded, looked at his sister once more and quickly left the room. He rushed along the corridors to where he had taken Elizabeth. Stopping outside the door to his former room, he listened carefully. Elizabeth's moans had stopped and he could hear nothing. The nothing frightened him as he feared the worse. Quietly, he opened the door to the chambers and cautiously walked inside the room. His heart froze at the sight of his wife in the bed, pale and asleep. If it were not for her breathing, he would have suspected the worst.

"She is well. Recovering very slowly but I think she will be well soon." Tuck spoke when he stood next to Guy. "Sit with her. I think she would prefer to wake up to you rather than me."

Guy gave a nervous chuckle. "Um... The baby?" His sight still resting on Elizabeth.

"I am sorry. There was nothing I could do." Putting a hand on his shoulder. "I could not tell what your child was. Your child was too young."

"Thank you." Guy nodded and moved to the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to not move Elizabeth much. "Umm.... Lord Robert killed my sister. She is in the Sheriff's chambers."

"I am sorry Guy." Tuck spoke softly. "I will leave you two be."

"Oh Tuck. When Kate returns with Daniel, could you ask her to bring him here? I am sure he would want to be with his mother."

"Of course." Smiling and leaving Guy to watch over Elizabeth.

Guy held Elizabeth's hand gently in his as he watched her sleeping. "Oh Lizzie! I am so sorry I did not protect you properly. I promised you that I would and I did not keep that promise." Lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles softly. "I should not have agreed to you on spying on Isabella. I knew it would end in disaster." Looking at her peaceful face. "Oh my beautiful wife." Kissing her fingers once more. "When you are well, we will leave this place forever and never looking back. I promise. It shall only be you, myself and our son and we shall live without any interference from anyone. We can live in the country, in the middle of nowhere and live off the lands. I am fed up of money and titles. I wish it only to be our small family."

The small hand in his gently held his unlike before where it felt limp and lifeless.

"Lizzie?" Moving a little closer to her and placing his other hand on her cheek. "Love?" He whispered as he watched her eyes flutter open. "Oh Lizzie!" He whispered in joy and kissed her hand feverishly. "Oh my Lizzie."

"Guy..." Her voice a whisper and hoarse. "Where am I?" Looking around the unrecognisable room.

"In my old chambers in the castle. Well, where they were before the destruction of the castle." Chuckling softly. "How are you feeling my darling?"

"Sore, tired." Smiling softly at him. "I thought I was going to be leaving you."

"I thought so too. I thought I was losing you." Caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I am so happy that you are alive and well." Bending down and kissing her lips softly but Elizabeth could feel all his emotions pouring into the kiss.

"I love you." She whispered when he pulled away from their kiss but only to press his forehead against her.

"I love you too my darling." Closing his eyes as he kept his forehead resting against her own. "I have something to tell you. Lord Robert killed Isabella. She stood between him and the King." Chuckling nervously and sitting up straight as he closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. "I forgave her for everything."

Elizabeth gave him a small smile. "Good. She was your only family member left." Rubbing her thumb over his hand.

"You are my family now. You and Daniel." Smiling at her gently as he leaned down and kissed her again. "When did you know... about... the um..." He stuttered.

"I didn't." Closing her eyes and looking away from him. "I only realised when I felt the pains."

"Oh Lizzie..." He whispered as he stood up, walked around the bed to the empty side and lay next to his wife, looking at her. Resting a hand on her forearm. "Do not think it was your fault because you did not know. It can happen." Guy watched as tears fell down his wife's pale cheeks. "Lizzie..." He whispered as he lifted his hand from her arm and wiped away her tears. "Don't cry. We can have more children."

Elizabeth smiled softly but the happiness could not reach her eyes. "I know but it has reminded me of when I carried Lord Robert's child. He was so angry when I lost the child. Everything seems to be his fault. All of this." Her bottom lip trembled as the tears continued to fall. "But on the positive side, if he had never done all those things, I would never have met you again."

"True." He chuckled softly as he shifted closer to her, his hand resting on her hip. "Get some rest, my love." Kissing the tip of her nose. "I shall stay here with you as you sleep."

"Daniel?" She asked in a panic.

"I think Kate has gone to fetch him." Guy ran his hand up her side to her arm. "Sleep. He will be here soon. I promise." Kissing her softly. "Sleep my darling." He watched her as she closed her eyes and soon her breathing was even and she was in a deep sleep.

- - - - – - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - -

**A/N: Sorry! Changed my mind about who was going to kill off. I was going to kill Kate off and then changed my mind to Allan but thought it would be more dramatic if it was a woman and so therefore chose Isabella. Sorry! :D**

**Review if you have reached here.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Robin Hood etc. etc.**

**A/N: Shall be finishing this soon. Probably the next chapter. Need to wrap things up with the characters and then an Epilogue will follow.**

**Chapter 16**

Kate and Will had returned to the castle with the children. Robin had noticed that the two of them had been getting close. He was happy for them if they did admit their obvious feelings for each other. Robin loved Kate but not in the way he loved Marian. If Kate had true feelings for Will, he would gladly let her go. He could easily let her go and not be jealous for her.

"I will take Daniel to Guy." Kate spoke softly to Will and walked away to where she had been told where Guy and Elizabeth were. Daniel slept peacefully in her arms as Kate walked along the silent corridors of the half built castle. Guilt ate at her as she walked. She liked Robin but she seemed to like Will better. They were the same age, had lived in the same village all their lives and had known each other as children.

Gently she knocked on the chamber door as she held Daniel in her other arm. He was resting against her shoulder as she waited for the door to open. After a few brief moments, the door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Guy. "Guy." Kate smiled and gently handed him his son.

"Thank you Kate." Taking Daniel into his arms. "Hello my son." He whispered in Daniel's ear to let him settle.

"How is Lizzie?" Kate asked curiously.

"Resting. I think she will be in bed for some time as she recovers." Guy gave her a smile. "Thank you for fetching him."

"Mum said he has been an angel. No trouble." Kate smiled. "Give Lizzie our love." Walking away back to the main hall where the majority of the outlaws were still.

Guy walked back into his chambers and smiled at the sight of Elizabeth sleeping peacefully. Closing the door behind him as he walked in with Daniel in his arms. Approaching the bed, his eyes remained on his wife, still asleep. Carefully he placed Daniel in the middle of the bed next to Elizabeth. He chuckled quietly as both mother and son instinctively moved towards the other person. Guy climbed in the bed so Daniel was between his parents.

Elizabeth shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes and fixed them upon her husband. "Hello." Smiling sleepily and then chuckled when she felt a smaller person close against her. "Hello my darling." Placing her hand on her son and gently rubbing his back comfortingly. "I thought I would never see him again." Her eyes still focused on her son.

Guy gave her a small smile. "Do not say that. You knew you would see him again." Moving his hand and resting it over hers that still lay over their son's back. "We are safe now." Elizabeth's brow furrowed. "What is it Lizzie?"

"Are you sure that we are safe? When we were in the dungeons the King was going to have you arrested. Why Guy?" Elizabeth frown still present as she sat up a little and watched him.

"I am guessing there is no need to hide it from you any longer." Closing his eyes for a moment and locking his jaw before opening his eyes and fixing them on Elizabeth. "Many years ago, Vasey sent me to the Holy Land with a mission. A mission to kill the king."

"What?" She gasped in horror as she moved away from intending to get out of bed but she was still weak and sore from earlier and she stayed where she was. "Please tell me you are lying."

"I wish I was." Hanging his head at her reaction. "I am sorry Lizzie. I should have told you but I was afraid you would hate me."

"I don't hate you. You just disgust me." She sneered at him as she reached down and lifted Daniel up and rested him against her. "Get out!"

"Lizzie please. I am sorry." Guy sat up and stared at her in disbelief as to what she had just said to him.

"Get out!" She shook her head and held her sleeping son against her. "I don't want to look at you any more." Looking away from him. "Get out Guy! Please!"

Guy went to speak again but he gave up and got off the bed. "I am really sorry Lizzie." Walking out of the room, glancing back at his wife and son. Elizabeth was lying on her back with Daniel lying on her chest and she was whispering softly in his ear, so soft Guy couldn't hear her. "I love you Lizzie." He spoke as he left the room.

Elizabeth looked up as she heard the door close. "I love you too." She whispered as she returned her gaze to her stirring child, whose face lit up at the sight of his mother. "Good morning my darling." Kissing the top of Daniel's head. "Mama's here now. I am not leaving you ever again." Daniel was content in being in his mother's arms once again and let out a baby coo and returned to sleeping on her chest. She could not believe that Guy had attempted to kill the King. She knew that he was a dangerous man when he was in power with Sheriff Vasey but she did not think he was that corrupt with power.

Gently she lifted her son and placed him next to her on the bed. Then she carefully climbed out of bed and gingerly walked to the window. As she walked she needed to hold onto the chairs and any nearby surfaces as she walked. The trauma of the beating, stabbing and the miscarriage of her child had taken a lot of her energy from her and walking was a slight problem so soon after the trauma.

Elizabeth sat in a chair next to the window and looked out at the blue sky. She blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust to the brightness after spending so long in the dungeons and being unconscious. She smiled as she looked down at the people in the town, who were rushing around to get the streets prepared for the King, even though he was already in Nottingham they wanted to make a good impression on their King.

She leant back in the chair and stared out of the window until she heard the door open. "Go away Guy!" She spoke angrily but her eyes went wide with surprise when she turned to look at the door. "Oh your Highness. I am sorry." She started to stand up.

"Please Lady Gisborne. You are still weak. Do not get up for me." Holding his hand up as he approached her. "I am glad to see you slightly recovered from the last time I saw you." Smiling softly as he sat in the chair opposite her.

"Thank you Sire. It is good to have you back in England." Bowing her head in respect to him.

"Thank you." He smiled gently.

She glanced behind her to check on her son, who was sleeping soundly on the large bed.

"You have a beautiful son." Following Elizabeth's gaze to Daniel. "You and Sir Guy must be proud."

"We are thank you Sire." Smiling bashfully. "Is there anything you wanted in particular Sire?"

"Yes there was. Sir Guy had just returned to the Main Hall and seemed rather upset. He told Robin what had happened between you both. Elizabeth I have forgiven Guy for what he had attempted to do to me many years ago."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh as she looked out of the window. "It was still wrong Sire." Shaking her head. "Everything I think I know about him changes because of a secret that he is hiding from me." Biting her bottom lip as she continued to look out of the window. "He lied to me about my father, not telling me that my father had been killed by Guy's own men."

"I am sorry to hear that. I do have to tell you that I have fully forgiven Sir Guy and have granted him lands and titles." He stood up and stood right by the window. "He rejected them."

"What?" Elizabeth asked in surprise. "Why would he do that? Did he say why, Sire?"

"For you." Richard turned to face her with a small grin upon his face. "He wants a life with only you, him and your child. Nothing and no one else."

Elizabeth let out a gasp of surprise as she looked up at him. "He would give up all that for us?"

"He would. You are more precious to him than a life filled with power and wealth." He once again sat back in the seat opposite him. "Do not push him away Elizabeth." Richard stood up again. "You need him and he needs you." Walking away from Elizabeth, who still had a look of shock on her face. The King smiled as he watched her for a moment and left her to her thoughts.

King Richard returned to the Main Hall where there was a small banquet being laid for them. "Sir Guy. I think it best you return to your wife now."

Guy nodded mournfully as he stood up and left the Main Hall. He walked to the chambers, where his wife was resting. He loved Elizabeth and was willing to give up his entire life for her and their son. They were more important to him than any riches of the world and any titles that would elevate his position and status. Gently he knocked on the chamber door and walked in quietly. "Lizzie?" He whispered as he moved further into the room. "Can we talk? Please?" Looking around for her and spotted her by the window.

"Yes." Her voice soft and nervous as she kept her gaze on the outside world through the window. "Sit down. Please."

Slowly, he walked over to her and sat in the chair opposite. "Lizzie, I am so sorry. Please forgive. I promise there will be no lies between us ever again."

"Stop!" She spoke and held up her hand. "Just listen for a moment." Looking away from the window and looked at him. "Guy, I do not want you giving up your life for myself and Daniel. You have worked hard to have what you always wanted."

"Yes I know that but you know I have something much more precious than titles and wealth. I have a beautiful wife, who I love more than any person in the country. I have a son, who I cannot believe is here because he is perfect, just like his mother." He kept his gaze on Elizabeth and saw silent tears were falling down her cheeks. "Please don't cry Lizzie." Getting off the chair and kneeling in front of her. He raised his hand and wiped away her tears.

"Don't Guy." She sighed heavily and pushed away his hands. "Listen please." She slowly stood up and walked to the bed. Carefully she sat on the bed, next to Daniel, who was still sleeping soundly. "You promised me a life where myself, you and Daniel were safe and not afraid for our lives." Her tears continuing to fall. "I need to know that we will all be safe."

Guy followed her to the bed and sat next to her. "You will be. I promise." Raising his hand and cupped her cheek. "I love you my darling. I gave up my titles for you because I wanted a life. A life for us." Smiling gently at her. "My life is with you and not in some castle or fancy manor." Elizabeth gave a small laugh. "There. I have missed your laugh." He smiled at her. "Forgive me?"

"Yes." Laughing softly. "I always did. I cannot stay mad at you forever." Reaching out and holding onto his tunic and pulling him up to her. "Do not leave me." Kissing him softly. "I hate being away from you."

"And I you." Kissing her again as he tangled his hand in her hair, pressing their lips together hard. "I promise I will never let you get hurt again." Their foreheads gently pressing together. "I love you."

"I love you." Elizabeth whispered and was about to kiss him again but they were disturbed by a cry of a child. Their child. "Someone is missing the attention." Turning on the bed and lifting their wailing baby. "Oh darling." She cooed in his ear as she held him against her chest with his head leaning against her shoulder. "Are you hungry darling?" Moving her son into a lying position in her arms as she pulled at the strings of the nightgown and let one side fall off her shoulder to be able to feed her son.

Guy watched as his son fed from his mother's breast and he let out a silent groan at not being able to touch his wife. "I shall return to the Main Hall and bring you some food." He leant forward and kissed her gently upon her lips and then dipping his head to kiss his son's head. "Feast well my son." Chuckling softly and causing Elizabeth to laugh also. "I shan't be long darling." Lifting his head again and kissing Elizabeth and then stood up and proceeded to leave the chambers only to turn back when he reached the door to watch his wife whispering to their son as he was fed.

- - - - - – - - - – - - - - - – - - - - - -

At the small feast, Robin sat next to King Richard and they were discussing to what should happen to Nottingham once the King leaves. "Robin, I wish to offer you the title of Sheriff. I cannot think of anyone more suited for the role than you."

"Thank you Sire. What of the others?" Robin spoke, looking around the room at the other former outlaws.

"I will grant them all decent livings but it is their choice if they wish to accept or decline them." He lifted his goblet and sipped his wine.

"I believe Allan and Much will accept but the others will probably wish for their old lives back." Robin glanced at John and Tuck who were talking together quietly and then at Will and Kate, who were talking to each other and ignoring the others around them. Djaq was sitting quietly on Kate's lap. "What of Sir Guy?"

"I am letting him choose though it depends on his wife." Richard smiled slightly. "He wants his life to be with her and their son. If they reconcile I shall grant him any living he wishes. Which brings me to you. I was wishing to ask you, if he accepts, to give him the living at Locksley."

Robin smiled and nodded. "I agree. Only if Lizzie isn't too stubborn." Sipping his own wine as he watched Guy entered the Main Hall and walked to the nearest servant, who walked away and seemed to be gathering food for him. "I think they are reconciled. He seems to be getting food for two people." Gesturing to Guy, who was leaving with a tray of food. "I don't think we shall see them for a few days."

Richard gave a hearty laugh. "Leave them be." Waving his hand slightly. "They are young and in love. I know you remember that." Watching Robin, who was obviously thinking about his one true love: Marian.

Robin nodded but remained silent as he picked at his food. "What will do you do now Sire?"

"To London and then to France." He sighed heavily. "From then I cannot say as I do not know." Chuckling nervously as he sipped his wine. "I am leaving in the morning."

"What of Lord Robert? Shall he be executed?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yes." Richard nodded. "He is a traitor to the crown and he will be made an example of. Those who defy me will be executed. This includes Lord Robert." Sighing heavily as he leaned back in his chair. "No exceptions."

Guy returned to the chambers quickly with the food for himself and Elizabeth. He pushed open the chamber door and walked inside. His gaze fell upon Elizabeth, who was still in her bed with Daniel in her arms but she was not feeding him any longer. "Is he sleeping?"

"Yes. He has just fallen asleep." Smiling as she looked down at her son and looking back at Guy, who was approaching the bed with the tray.

"I bring you a feast, my Lady." Placing the tray next to her. "Put Daniel next to you so you can eat. It's not much but it is enough for the both of us." Sitting close by her as she lay Daniel in between them.

"It is wonderful. I haven't eaten for a while." Reaching to the tray and taking a slice of bread, she immediately began eating it. "What is it Guy? You are too quiet."

"Just thinking." Picking up a grape and eating it as he looked at Daniel. "The King offered me Locksley as my living." Looking up at Elizabeth. "I will only accept it if you agree to live with me."

"Oh I see." Looking away from him and looking at Daniel. "Guy, I want the three of us to live our lives without the possibility of danger. I am fed up with looking over my shoulder in fear. I want a life where I am living for us, our family and nothing more."

"We will." He moved a little closer to her and Daniel. "I want to be with you. To be with you in any part of England, I would be happy."

"As would I but I wish for it to be in a life where we are not ruled by others or ruling over people." Sighing heavily. "I want us to be happy and together." Placing her hand on his cheek. "Please."

"Oh Lizzie. I will always be at your side." Turning his head and kissing the palm of her hand. "If I accept the living, we will live perfectly and peacefully but if you do not wish to live in Locksley, I will follow you wherever you go."

"I will follow you." Elizabeth whispered as she leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Anywhere and everywhere. Even to Locksley Manor." Laughing softly but nervously. "I love you Guy. I'd do anything for you."

"I love you too." Kissing her softly. "Now, eat." Moving away slightly and the pair ate in silence, only watching each other and looking at their sleeping son.

- - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - -

**A/N: OMG! I cannot believe that I have nearly finished this story. :( Next Chapter will be an epilogue, explaining what happened to each of the characters.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Robin Hood**

**A/N: Well Readers this is the end of this story. I am sad to be finishing it. :( Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have had writing it. Leave me a present in the form of a review to celebrate the end of this story.**

**Epilogue**

Life moved on after King Richard left Nottingham. Robin established his role as Sheriff of Nottingham and became a very popular Sheriff. He never married as he was still too much in love with Marian. Robin dedicated the rest of his life to helping the people of Nottingham and the surrounding villages. With his entire life, he remained faithful to his former gang. They were advisers to him whenever he needed advice like they were to him before, when they were outlaws.

As for the rest of the Outlaws, they all lived full and happy lives. Only Allan and Much accepted livings from the King. Much finally received his Bonchurch after many years of waiting. He enjoyed the luxury and even married Eve, the woman he fell for even though she was spying for the Sheriff. The pair were blessed with two children: both girls.

While Allan was given a living not to far from Rochdale. He was content that he finally could live in a life he had always dreamed of. Something that gave him status and a life where he was not poaching or stealing for his next meal in order to survive. Now his life was complete. He never married but he did enjoy having secret relations with his maid but he died in a horse riding accident before he had the chance to propose to her. He had been out hunting with Robin and Guy when he fell off his horse when it was spooked. Allan broke his neck and back when he passed out from the pain, he never woke up. All of his friends were devastated by the loss of such a good friend.

Tuck returned to travelling the world but always ended up back in Nottingham. His heart remained with his religion and his loyalty remained with the former outlaws. Once he finished his travelling and discovering the world, he returned to Nottingham and resided with Robin and became a permanent advisor to Robin. As for John, he lived in Locksley for the rest of his life. His son and wife visited him occasionally but he remained alone until his death, which was of a heart attack while working with Will.

Will and Kate married and had 3 children of their own; all boys. They remained in Locksley and Will returned to his father's home and took up the role of the carpenter in the village. He and Kate lived happily together with their three sons: Dan, Matthew and Thomas. Luke also returned to the village when he received the news that Locksley was safe once again. He was surprised to find his brother a free man and his sister married to Guy of Gisborne. At first he resented her for it but he forgave her. Luke remained with his brother until he was ready to leave and start his own carpentry business.

For Elizabeth and Guy, the two loved each other more and more as the years past. Staying true to each other and the pair were respected by the people of Locksley. No one was afraid of Guy any longer especially when they found out that he had married Dan Scarlett's daughter, who was below his own station, they respected him more for marrying for love rather than position and wealth.

"Are you happy Lizzie?" Guy whispered in her ear as they lay in bed with her back against his chest. "Tell me that you will always be happy with me."

Elizabeth slowly turned over to face him. "I will always be happy especially with you." She turned back over to have her back against her chest. "Especially now."

"Why is that?" He whispered in her ear and kissed her exposed neck. Silently, Elizabeth held his hand and rested it over her stomach. "No!" Guy gasped as he held his hand against her stomach. It had been over a year since Daniel was born and at least 6 months since her miscarriage. "Are you sure?"

"I am." She laughed. "I have been sick every morning, my cycles have stopped and my appetite has changed dramatically." Laughing again.

"That is wonderful news." Laughing with joy with her as his thumb caressed her flat stomach. "I cannot wait to be with you throughout you having this child." Kissing her neck once more as the two revelled in the news of their unborn child.

8 months later Elizabeth gave birth to a second son, whom they named Robin after their great friend. Both Guy and Elizabeth were ecstatic with a second and one who would be close in age to Daniel. The family were happy for many years, never travelling further than Nottingham and never being divided for more than a week, when Guy had to go to London on business.

Guy and Elizabeth did not try for any more children as they were happy with their two sons but it did not mean that Elizabeth would fall with child by accident. The third pregnancy was the hardest of all her pregnancies. The physician insisted Elizabeth started her lying at her 7th month of her pregnancy as she was finding it hard to walk and was constantly tired, therefore causing her to fall many times. During her lying in, she took her anger out on Guy a lot. "This is all your fault Guy of Gisborne!" She shouted at him one evening when he visited her without the boys.

"Why is that Lizzie?" Asking her calmly. He learnt from her previous pregnancy that she had a horrid temper and she always lashed out at him whenever she was feeling angry or upset.

"You put me in this state!" Gesturing to her large abdomen. "And now I have to be in bed until this child decides to be born."

"Oh Lizzie." Guy chuckled as he sat next to her on the bed. "Neither of us planned this child." Placing his hand upon her stomach and gently stroking the bulge. "But we are having this child and he or she will be well loved as if they were planned for. God gave us this child for a reason."

Elizabeth let out a slow sigh. "I will have to agree with you." Looking at him and rolling her eyes slowly before smiling at him. "I am sorry for being so angry lately."

"It is a part of you." Guy bent down and kissed the top of her stomach but jerked back. "Our child already hates me." Laughing softly along with Elizabeth, who was covering her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Takes after her mother." Laughing lightly as she pulled Guy up to be able to have them level with the other. "I love you Guy of Gisborne. Always have and always will."

"I love you also Elizabeth Gisborne." Leaning forward and kissing her softly on the lips but she had changed the kiss into a passionate one, her hands in his hair.

"Lizzie..." He groaned as he pulled away. "You know we cannot be together like that."

"I know." Elizabeth groaned as she rested her forehead against her husband's. "I have just missed your touch and being able to touch you in that way." Her hands moved from his hair and to his chest.

"Lizzie stop." He groaned as he felt himself grow hard at her touch. "We cannot."

"I know." She sighed heavily and lay back on her many pillows. "I cannot wait for our newest child to be born and then we can be together in that way again."

For the last month and a half dragged past for Elizabeth as she grew more and more frustrated with the impending birth of her third child. With each pregnancy she was afraid she would die but for some reason she was more confident with this child. Elizabeth sang softly to her child as she fixed the blanket she had used when Robin was born and she was determined to use it again for their third child.

Guy was out for the day with their sons, who were now 3 and 5 years of age. He had taken them to see Elizabeth's brothers and sister-in-law to give Elizabeth a chance to rest quietly before the birth which was soon. He took them to Will and Kate's so they would be out of the manor but he was also close in case Elizabeth went into labour.

As Elizabeth sang softly to her child, she felt the first pains of the labour. She called out to her maid and Thornton but no one answered. She called out to Guy but he did not come. Elizabeth felt hot tears fall down her cheeks as she felt a second pain pierce through her abdomen. "Guy!" She called out but still he did not come, no one did. Bravely, Elizabeth climbed out of bed and slowly walked to the door to the bedroom. Gripping the door handle, she cried out as another pain went though her. "Guy!" She cried out as she opened the door, only to find the maid rushing up the stairs to her. "Oh thank you." Elizabeth whispered.

"I am sorry my Lady. We were hanging out the sheets." The maid rushed forward and guided Elizabeth back to her bed. "Have your waters broke my Lady?" Elizabeth remained slightly and only shook her head. "Let us get you back into bed and I shall find Sir Guy and fetch for the midwife."

Elizabeth gave a small whimper as a another pain started in her side. "Oh no!" She cried out and gripped the maid's hand hard. When the pain ended, she looked at the young woman standing next to her. "Please hurry." The maid nodded, let Elizabeth's hand go and curtseyed and ran out of the room and through the manor.

Guy had seen the maid rush out of the manor and towards him. His heart skipped a beat when she told him his wife had gone into labour. Kate and Will offered to look after the children until the child was born. Guy sprinted back to the manor and straight to the bedroom where Elizabeth was. "Oh Lizzie." He sighed as he knelt next to her and grabbed her hand. "Oh my darling." Kissing her hand. "I am here. I am here."

"Oh Guy." She sighed as he kissed her hand. "I am glad you are here. I think it best if you send for the physician, just in case."

Guy looked at her in fear. "Oh Lizzie. I will. I love you." Standing up a little to be able to kiss her lips softly.

"I love you too." She smiled as she watched him leave with fear in her eyes as to what might happen. The midwife began to check Elizabeth all over. "Will we live?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"You are in safe hands my Lady." The midwife gave her an encouraging smile.

Guy had fetched the physician and he was now waiting in the downstairs of the manor, listening to the screams of his wife. She had never screamed like that before and it frightened him greatly. He though about going to see his sons but he wanted to be in the same place as his wife. "Oh Lizzie." He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling as her cries continued.

Many hours later and the night set in, Elizabeth's cries and screams stopped. Guy stood up and rushed to the foot of the main stairs to wait for someone to come and tell him the good news. No one came after 10 minutes. Guy grew anxious and slowly he walked up the stairs. The bedroom door opened and the physician came out. "My wife?" Guy asked in a whisper.

"I am sorry Sir Guy but the birth was hard for your wife. I am afraid that she only has a little time left." Walking down the stairs and placing his hand on his shoulder. "You have a daughter."

Guy felt tears prick at his eyes as he stared at the man in disbelief. "You are lying."

"I wish I was Sir Guy but it is true. Go to your wife. Spend her last moments with her." Stepping to the side and letting Guy walk past him.

Slowly, Guy walked up the stairs to the bedroom and when he was inside, his heart stopped at the sight of his very pale wife lying in bed. "Lizzie..." He spoke but his voice broke as he felt the tears escape. "Oh my Lizzie."

"Guy..." Elizabeth whispered as she focused her eyes on him. "My love..."

Guy walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed, next to her. "Oh darling." He held her hand and lifted it to his month. "Oh my darling. Why us? Why you?" Kissing every inch of her hand.

"It happens my love." She whispered and held his hand gently, no strength within her to even squeeze his hand. "We have a girl." Shifting her gaze to the midwife who was holding their newborn daughter in a blanket.

"I know." He gave her a smile but it did not reach his eyes. He was about to lose his wife because of this child.

"I haven't held her yet." Looking between Guy and the midwife. "Can I hold her or have her near me before I go?"

"Oh Lizzie!" Guy gasped as he felt the tears fall faster and sobs escaped his body.

"Do not cry Guy. Please." She whispered softly and squeezed his hand as much as she could. "Help me hold our daughter." Her eyes fixed on the midwife who slowly and quietly came forward. Guy let go of Elizabeth's hand so she could hold their daughter. He let out a gasp at the sight of the small baby asleep in her mother's arms. "She is beautiful."

"She is. She will look exactly like her mother when she grows up." Guy smiled as one hand cupped the baby's head. "Oh Lizzie..." He sighed heavily. "I wish I did not have to lose you. I cannot live without you."

"Yes you can. Our children will need you more than ever and you need them." Looking down at their daughter. "Guy, do not resent her for me dying."

"Lizzie, I cannot think like that. I never will but I wish I did not have to lose you my love." Kissing her cheek softly and then her lips. "Can I hold her or would you like to hold her for a bit longer?"

"Just a while longer." Her gaze still fixed on her baby. "She is beautiful. I will watch you from heaven my darling." Bending her head and lifting the baby a little to place her lips on the baby's head. "You will grow up to be a beautiful woman. I wish I could be there to watch you. I love you." Kissing her daughter's head once again. "Here." She handed her back to the midwife. "Guy, hold me. I am scared."

"I will darling." He lay next to her and pulled her close to him. "I am here. Don't be scared. I am here." He whispered as the two lay in silence. Guy listened to her ragged breaths as he ran his hand up and down her back, feeling her breathing under his hand.

"I love you Guy." She whispered. "I always will." Her voice becoming quieter and quieter.

"I love you too Lizzie. My Lizzie. My Elizabeth." He whispered as he brushed his lips against her forehead. "I always will." He listened carefully as he felt her breathing lessen and then finally nothing. "Lizzie? Lizzie?" He looked up at the physician, who had silently returned, and he shook his head. "Oh no!" He cried in despair. "No Lizzie!" He held her tightly, her limp body in his arms. "Oh my Lizzie." His tears continued to fall as he continued to hold her. "I cannot be without you. Come back Lizzie! Come back to me!"

For over an hour, Guy lay on the bed with his dead wife in his arms as he sobbed into her hair and neck. He did not let her go until the wails of his daughter caught his attention. "I love you." He whispered once more to his wife and lay her carefully on the bed to let the maid and midwife dress her appropriately. Guy went to the room where a wet nurse was caring for his daughter. "May I hold her?" Holding his hands out to the crying child. Cautiously he took the girl into his arms and held her close. "Shhh... Shh.... my darling. There there." As soon as he spoke, the baby fell silent in his arms.

The wet nurse watched them. "Is there anything you need Sir Guy?"

"Yes..." He nodded slowly looking up from his daughter. "Send someone to send for Brother Tuck and someone to fetch our.... my sons from the carpenter's cottage and also to break the news to Will Scarlett."

"Yes Sir Guy." She curtseyed and left the room silently.

Guy returned his attentions to the, now, sleeping baby in his arms. "You are beautiful. Just like you mother." He kissed her forehead. "That shall be your name. Elizabeth. I shall call you Elizabeth."

As the rest of the days dragged on. Many of Elizabeth's and Guy's friends visited to greet the new addition to the family and to pay their respects to the late Lady Gisborne. Her funeral was attended by many and she was buried alongside her own mother in Locksley. Guy never remarried and he devoted the rest of his life to his children and he never resented or hated his daughter for causing the death of her mother but he loved even more as she had never known her mother.

- - - - - – - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well Ladies and Gentlemen, it is over. Thank you so much for reading this story. I have loved writing it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought overall.**

**Thank you.**

**QueenOfTheDiamondDogs**


End file.
